Broken Heart and an Empty Soul
by Lady Deadly Nightshade
Summary: (YugixTeaxYami) Yugi and Yami are twin vampires with some bad blood between them, because of a mutual love for a girl in the past. Time has passed and an old enemy has risen, but will the twins join forces or fight against each other. R&R (complete)
1. The Unforgettable Past

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!! I only wish I did! 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: This fic is my second attempt with a Yu Gi Oh based story line. Please be gentle when you review. This is a prologue of sorts and there are no names to the characters yet, or I mean who is who. Don't worry it will all become clear in upcoming chapters, I hope! This fic came to me late at night and I just had to post it so I have no outline for the story. I just hope it comes to me smoothly, so I can update it regularly. So with that said, please read and review! ^_^

Prologue- The Unforgettable Past

            His chest burned as he drew in breath. The stinging sensation in his chest was unbearable. Funny, he thought absently. He didn't need to breathe anymore. He only drew breath out of habit. He quickly ceased taking in air hoping to stop the pain in his chest muscles. Dead things don't need oxygen to thrive anymore. The muscles all over his body ached, consuming his body into fatigue. His eye lids slowly drooped close, he desperately wanted to sleep. _Sleep, a comforting voice resonated through his mind, but he couldn't. He was in danger; he sensed it through the air. It seemed to him the world had stood still. _

_I will always love you and protect you too. A voice called out in the darkness. A feminine and very familiar voice._

_Beloved? He called out._

_My darling, you must go on. She urged him. __You cannot rest. _

_No, I want to be with you. Please let me be with you!_

_Darling you must go on. We will meet again. _

_I can't! I can't go on without you. Please don't deny me this!_

_You can't! It isn't your time! You must go on!  She insisted. Her voice fading in and out. Then very clearly she said urgently, Open__ your eyes!_

He forced his eyes open just in time to see his enemy standing over him. The one that had killed the woman he loved. His enemy stood over him with a sword aimed squarely at his heart and a crazed look in his eyes. 

"You killed my love and I have killed your but we are in no way even." He said scornfully. He looked up at his enemy's crazed expression. He was unnerved at the weapon that hanged perilously close to his chest. He wanted it! He wanted death and he would do nothing to stop the blade from penetrating into his empty heart. He heard the words of his beloved in his mind, but he desperately didn't want to go on without her. The days ahead all seemed empty and pointless, no reason at all for it too continue. 

Just as the crazed maniac above him was going to stab him and end his suffering. He heard the sound of a glass shattering and a surprised look in the eyes of his enemy. Then he saw his enemy fly back as if an invisible hand had pushed him away. He heard the sickening crunch of a body being thrown harshly against the wall. 

He turned his attention back to the ceiling just in time to see a pair of eyes that looked identical to his, except the eyes that loomed above him burned with intensity. The piercing eyes gazed down at him.

"Did you miss me brother?" he asked sardonically. 

_Miss you, ha. He replied mentally to him. He knew he could hear him, he always could. He could have actually lived his whole life without seeing his older brother again, but every time he caught his reflection in the mirror, he saw him. His own face seemed to turn into his older brother's mocking face. The sibling rivalry between them had reached a new level causing them to despise each other. Why? They hated each other because they both had loved her and she had chosen him, the weaker one. Even though she no longer stood between them, he knew the ties between them would be forever broken even though they were brothers. Recalling these things made him think with skeptic awe why he was here trying to help him of all things. _

"Don't worry about that right now. We have to get out of here!" he extended his hand down to him, and he just gazed at it passively. When he wouldn't take it, his brother one handedly lifted him off the floor. His brother had always been stronger then him. His brother threw his arm over his shoulder to keep him standing. He was so tired, he couldn't move nor did he want too. He wanted everything to stop and he wanted it too end. 

"Sorry brother, I can't let you die." He replied coldly. "I gave her my word." Those words he said with emotion. "come on." He urged his little brother and using his mind power he teleported them away. 

They reappeared by a cliff that overlooked the ocean. The cliff stood in a clearing of a forest. The full moon and many stars in the sky illuminated the two brothers. Having his brother rescue him, angered him greatly and the anger fueled him with strength, using this strength he pushed away from his brother. "I don't need you help! I never recall asking for it!" He spat out angrily. He wanted to die and now his wretched brother had saved him. _Probably out of spite too, he thought irritably. "Damn you, why did you have to interfere!" He yelled at his brother. _

His brother looked at him unfazed. His face emotionless despite his angered reaction. "You're very welcome, little brother." He replied bitterly. A bitter smile crossed his face and then just as it had appeared it was gone. "I also made a promise to her and I plan to keep it. No matter how you feel about it." He informed his little brother. "Good bye little brother." He said and vanished where he stood, leaving his brother to digest his last words to him.

He turned and gazed out to the moon and the jet black sky. _Fine, he thought angrily remembering his brother's words. If he's older brother was planning to keep his word to her. Then he should have the courtesy and honor to do it too. After all, he was the one she had fallen in love with. Still looking out into the beautiful sky, he made his vow to her. "Beloved, for you I'll try and go on with this cursed life." _

Lady Deadly Nightshade: That is it for now. As soon as the story becomes clear to me, I will update! So let me know what you think. Thanks! ^_^


	2. Visions of the Past & the Present

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!! I only wish I did! 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: This is my second attempt at writing a Yugi fic and guess what? It deals with vampires again! Go figure! ^_^ I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and please review when you've finished. Please no flames! ^_^ On to the story!!

Chapter 1- Visions of the Past & the Present

The full moon shone brightly on the solitary figure that stood on the edge of the cliff. He glanced down from the precipice and saw the blacked, nighttime waters crashing gently against the jagged treacherous rocks below. He inched closer to the edge, his toes touching nothing but air. If he happened to lose his balance and fall, he knew he wouldn't die. Seriously hurt him maybe, but nothing to the point of death. Besides, he wasn't going to try anything.

The words floated around him in the chilly night air. 

_Darling, you must go on. I will meet you again! _

He closed his eyes as he remembered her words. The words she had told him before she died. That night and the one that followed stood out perfectly in his mind. Where he now stood was the exact spot where he's brother had left him after he had saved him. That had been almost two hundred years ago and the place still looked the same as that faithful night. Untouched by time, space, and the people that had lived on this earth for the past two hundred years. Many mortals had come and gone; they had been born and lived their lives only to go back to nothingness in death. Yes, many years had passed but to him the years passed like seconds, never changing seconds. Time meant nothing to him because time could not touch him. He remained the same: handsome, forever young, tortured, lurking individual, untouchable by time, in other words, immortal. 

With his eyes still closed, he visualized her in his mind eye. Her silky, shoulder lengthen hair was brown. Her innocent eyes were blue. Her lips were pink and luscious and her skin was so soft and creamy. Roses. The scent of roses always seemed to surround her, even in her death she smelled of roses. His smile was bittersweet at all of the memories he had of her. He turned his gaze back to the sky, glancing at the light blue full moon and released a deep sigh. He turned away from his sanctuary and headed back toward the city.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

Later that night…

            It was a perfect evening for things to lurk in the dark and lurking they were. A tall slender figure obscured in a long hooded trench coat walked down the street. The late night streets were deserted but he was looking for any unfortunate that still happened to be out. The figure noticed a homeless man as he passed an alley and backtracked to the opening. He entered the alleyway and quietly made his way over to the homeless man. The homeless man gazed up at the hooded stranger as his shadow loomed over him. 

            "What do you want?" He asked standing up from the ground. He was a few inches taller then the shrouded stranger. 

            "I want something you have." The stranger replied simply. 

The man released a mirthless chuckle. "What do you want from me?" He asked. "I have nothing." He added sardonically. 

            The hooded figure didn't say a word; instead, he pushed the man back against the wall. The man fought against the stranger, but despite the fact he was taller the hooded figure was stronger. His constant struggles did nothing against the grip the hooded figure held over him. 

            "Don't worry this will only hurt for a second. I don't plan on taking much, only what I need." He told the homeless man, still holding on to him. The hooded man leaning into the crook of the man's neck and despite the other man's protests. He bit deep into his neck, instantly breaking the flesh with his fangs. 

            The hot thick liquid poured rampant into his mouth and he savored it with pleasure. It had been a while since he had fed and when he did feed, he would never take enough to sate the blood lust for very long. He released his hold over the man; after all, he didn't want to kill him. He hadn't killed in many years and he wasn't going to start tonight. He moved away from the man and the man slid down along the wall. He had no strength in him to sustain him.

            "I'm sorry I had to do that," he said remorsefully. "But don't worry you'll live." He added. He didn't like to feed on humans, but he had too. To keep his strength and powers animal blood wouldn't suffice and human donors were needed. He would drink what he needed, never leaving the victim at the brink of death. He couldn't handle the thought of killing the innocent anymore. 

            "Who are you? What are you?" The man's voice was groggy as he questioned him. 

            "What am I? If only you knew." He replied bitterly. He dropped a couple of dollars beside the man and turned away from him. The homeless man glanced down at the money and when he glanced back up the figure was gone.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            The young dark haired girl closed the restaurant where she worked as a waitress. Tonight she had gotten the late night shift and it was up to her too close everything. She hated having the late shift because she had to walk the six blocks to her house alone and in the dark. 

            She closed and locked the restaurant door and pulled her jacket closer to her to stay warm. She had barely walked a block when she heard footfalls behind her. It sounded like three sets, but she didn't turn around to check, instead she quickened her pace. The steps behind her also quickened, so she turned her quick steps into a sprint. Still the steps followed and she was forced to run toward the empty darkened park. 

            The three thugs cornered her and surrounded her. She had nowhere to run. The three men sneered and leered at her.

            "Nowhere to run beautiful." One of the thugs told her. 

            "Man, she's so beautiful. I'm going to enjoy this so much!" Another replied wantonly eyeing her up and down, causing her to shiver in fear and disgust. The men advanced toward her, but the last one held them back.

            "I go first." He said leering at her. "You're so going to enjoy this." He said looking into her frightened blue eyes. She whimpered in fear. She was trapped with nowhere to run. She closed her eyes in dreaded anticipation. 

            The man lunged on her pining her to the ground. She finally found her voice and screamed out as loud as she could. "Help me! Please help me!" 

            This angered her attacker and he slapped her hard across the face. "Shut up bitch!" He told her. 

            "Keep your mouth shut or we'll do worse things!" The other man threatened her. She whimpered and tears rolled down her cheeks. 

            Abruptly the weight on her lifted and she opened her eyes. The three thugs were gone and only a lone figure remained. He stood a few feet from her with his back toward her. 

            "Are you all right?" He asked and turned around to face her. The darkness obscured their faces from each other. 

            "I'm fine," She said relieved. "Thanks to you!" She added gratefully. 

            The figure stood their motionless as the girl stood up from the ground. 

            "My name is Téa." She introduced herself. "Thank you again." 

            The hooded man nodded, he had stepped somewhat into the light. "It was no problem. You were in need of assistance and I simply assisted you." He said simply. "I had to help you. It was the honorable thing to do." A giant gust of wind blew out of nowhere and blew off his hood. Allowing Téa to see his face better. His face was still shrouded in the darkness but she caught a glimpse of violet eyes.

            She stepped into the light so he could see her better and she heard him gasp. "What's wrong?" She asked him. 

            "It's nothing. I have to go." He quickly turned on his heel and walked away. 

            "Wait! What's your name?" She called out after him. 

            He stopped but he didn't look back. "Yugi." He said simply and continued on his way. 

            "Thank you Yugi!" She called out after him. She bent down to pick up her purse and when she stood back up, he was gone.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: That is it for the 1st chapter! Please review, but don't flame me! I don't handle flames to well! ^_^          


	3. Familiar Faces

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!! I only wish I did!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: This is my second attempt at writing a Yugi fic and guess what? It deals with vampires again! Go figure! ^_^ I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and please review when you've finished. Please no flames! ^_^ On to the story!! *warning* a little bit of cuss words thrown in, just letting you know! 

Chapter 2- Familiar Faces

Yugi had materialized back in the clearing of the woods, or as he called it his Sanctuary. His mind full of bewildered thoughts on what his eyes had just witnessed. She had looked just like the woman he had loved and lost all those years ago. She looked identical to her in everyway. He replayed the incident in his head and her name crept out of his mouth. 

"Téa." That's the name she had given him. "Téa." He repeated, savoring the sound of her name as he spoke it. Seeing her had caused Anzu's (A/N: I'm using Téa's Japanese name for her past identity.) words to float into his mind.

_I will meet you again! _

Anzu's words had come to fruition, but this woman, Téa, was not her. This woman didn't know him or anything about him for that matter. She was the present form of the woman he had loved and his real love was dead and buried, forgotten by everyone but him because he couldn't bear to let her go. 

He released a deep sigh as he gazed out at the darkened waves of the ocean. Even though it wasn't Anzu, he still felt drawn to her. Yet, he could never see her again. Why couldn't he see her? He couldn't see her because he knew sooner or later his past was going to catch up to him and that would put her in danger. Intense dangers that he couldn't protect her from because of his weaken state. He knew that it would be difficult to stay away from her, but he would try, for her own safety. He didn't need to bring her into the world of darkness and shadows. With these thoughts he turned around and headed home.

Meanwhile…

Téa had made it home. After she had left the park, the brisk walk to her apartment had passed in a blur. Now she was safe and cozy in her apartment, but the event she had just lived through was still vivid in her head and it made her shudder violently. She could still feel the pressure of the thug's weight on her and the looks he had given her. She decided she needed a hot bath to relax her and help her to clear her mind. 

She went to her bathroom and fixed her bath water. She put in some rose smelling salts and she removed her clothes. She sat in the warm, soothing water and leaned her head back. She closed her eyes and to help keep those hideous memories, she decided to focus on the mysterious stranger that had rescued her. 

He had a tall and slender frame. He had a unique hair style, spiked up, violet edges, mainly black and topped off with golden bangs that framed his face, obscuring his eyes slightly. His eyes, clearly that was his most attractive feature. His eyes were a unique color, amethyst. His eyes had a haunted, sad, look to them as if he had suffered greatly. She hoped she would see him again. She wanted to thank him again for saving her life. Who knows what atrocities she would have faced in the hands of those thugs. She got out of the bath, put on her robe and walked to her bedroom. She changed into her sleeping clothes. She needed to rest. She would call in sick to work in the morning. After a few minutes of tossing and turning she fell asleep. 

************

A few days later…

He stood motionless on top of the building, hidden in the shadows on the roof. Across from him stood the restaurant where he had seen her go into earlier. Three days had passed since he had helped her and now she had finally come back to work. He reprimanded himself because he had promised himself he would stay away, but yet here he was watching her. She had the late shift again and it was up to her to close the restaurant. She closed up and glanced around the street cautiously. She put one of her hands in her purse and proceeded to walk down the street. 

He watched her intently and followed her by leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He felt fine despite the fact that he hadn't feed in a few days, but using his powers would drain him and cause the bloodlust to rise. He saw her near the park and instantly his eyes landed on the three thugs hidden behind some trees. They were back and waiting for her. Apparently they wanted to finish what they had tried to accomplish days before. Seemingly Téa had noticed them as well because she started to run. She ran as quickly as she could and turned into a dark alley to avoid them, but the alley was a dead end. Once again she was trapped with nowhere to run. 

"Hello beautiful, did you miss me?" The lead thug asked her, giving her a toothy grin. "Looks like your boyfriend isn't here to protect you." He added glancing around the alleyway. Téa stood motionless, her hand in her purse searching for something. 

"You two keep guard." He ordered the other two thugs, while his eyes remained on Téa.

Come on, Téa told herself mentally. She had found what she was looking for. Tightly grasped in her hand was a bottle of pepper spray. She wanted him to advance so she could spray him off guard. 

"Now this time I'm going to make sure you cooperate, darling." The thug told her. Before she could say a word, he had pulled out a gun from his coat. "Now darling, put your hands where I can see them." He instructed her. "Oh and any other unnecessary moves from you and I'll blow you away." He added in warning. 

Damn, Téa cursed mentally. She removed her hand from her purse. "What are you-" She was cut off as he slammed her hard against the wall. She straightened herself out and she heard him load the chamber on the gun and he pointed it straight at her. 

"I told you not a word!" He reminded her. 

Téa was scared but something inside her snapped and she wanted to be defiant. She didn't want to die, but she couldn't stop herself. She opened her mouth to speak again. "Why-" She began but the words died in her mouth as he lifted the gun right to her face. 

"I warned you! You stupid bitch!" he yelled and he pulled the trigger.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: This is it for chapter 2. Please review!^_^ No flames please! Thank you!


	4. Danger in the Alleyway

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!! I only wish I did!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is chapter 3! It's longer then chapter 2, btw! I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Please read and review and no flames. Thank you ^_^

Chapter 3- Danger in the Alleyway

            Téa stood frozen in place as she heard the sound of the gun being fired. Very suddenly she was thrown ungracefully onto the ground. She had shut her eyes tightly against the pain that pulsated through her body. She didn't dare open her eyes; she didn't want to see the blood rushing out of her. She also didn't want to move, it was just too painful. Yet again she didn't know if she could move because she couldn't feel her body, it was completely numb. 

            "Ahh!" She heard someone scream out in pain. Gathering some courage she opened her eyes to see Yugi standing in front of her. He had his back toward her, but there was no denying it. She could tell by his unique hairstyle that it was indeed him. She couldn't tell what was going on, but the thug had a look of horror plastered on his face. She heard a crunch sound, like metal being squeezed. She saw the thug's eyes open up wide and then he took off running, as he ran he ordered his buddies to run away as well. 

            Yugi turned to Téa and gave her a small smile; blood trickled down the side of his mouth. He tried to take a step forward and faltered, causing him to land unceremoniously onto the ground. Téa gasped in horror as she finally realized she hadn't been shot, because Yugi had taken the bullet for her. She quickly sprang to her feet and knelt down beside him. Her eyes radiated fear and worriment and it was all for Yugi.

            "Yugi, you've been shot," Téa said, worry in her voice. "We have to get you to a hospital immediately." 

            Yugi moaned and opened his eyes. "No hospitals." He said softly. "The bullet just grazed me. I'll be all right." He tried to reassure her, but she didn't look totally convinced. She glanced down to his mid-section and she could see blood pooling down on the floor beside him. She grazed her hand over his black shirt and felt the dampness there. "You need help." She told him. 

            "No I can't go to a hospital." He said smoothly. His eyes pleading with hers for. "Please, no hospitals." He added desperately. "Promise me." 

Téa nodded reluctantly and agreed. She didn't want to agitate him. "Okay, Yugi, I promise, no hospitals." 

Yugi gave her a weak, yet grateful smile. "Thanks." He said before he passed out.

Téa stood up off from the ground. "What am I going to do?" Téa asked herself in desperation. She needed to get Yugi out of the alleyway, first of all. He was slender, but tall, she didn't think she would be able to move him, but she had to try. She knelt back down beside him and lifted him gently off the ground. 

She ducked under his arm to support him. She grabbed on to his hand, which rested above her shoulder, and shifted so that she could support his weight. She walked very slowly and gently. Lucky for her he wasn't too heavy and her home was only two blocks away. Her strength would hold out for that long. The nighttime streets were empty and she reached her apartment without any interruptions. She shifted Yugi against the wall to support him as she fumbled for the keys in her purse for her apartment. Upon finding them she opened the front door. "Come on Yugi," She said shifting his weight back onto herself. When they had passed through the threshold, she shut the door behind her by kicking it. 

She took him to her bedroom and laid him out on the bed. He let out a pain full moan as she shifted him into a comfortable position on the bed. "Sorry." She apologized quickly, but his eyes remained closed. After she had placed him on the bed, she happened to glance down to her hand and gasped in horror. It was stained red with fresh blood. She had to check his wound, quickly. Very carefully she removed his black trench coat and his black shirt. The shirt felt damp in her fingers, it was soaked in blood from his wound. He was bleeding profusely. 

Now that she had removed his shirt, she could see a wound on his left side. She couldn't see it clearly thought, blood was smeared all over it and it continued to ooze out blood. Téa made a mad dash to the bathroom, grabbed a white towel and came back to Yugi's side. She proceeded to clean off the blood, leaving the white towel red. She could now see the wound and it looked horrible, a gaping hole in his abdomen. 

She grabbed a giant wad of cotton cloth and gently pressed it over the wound. She held it there as she gently bandaged him up, hoping to slow down the flow of blood. When she finished she gazed at him, a worried expression on her face. She had made a mistake by promising him not to take him to a hospital. He needed a doctor, urgently, or else he would die. She deeply regretted promising him that she wouldn't take him to a doctor. She was pulled out of her thoughts as a hand gripped her wrist. 

"No doctors." Yugi said softly, yet firmly. 

Her face twisted into a painful grimace. His hold on her hand was stiff and he was hurting her. 

"Sorry." He added when he noticed her face and he released his grip on her hand. "Please, you can't take me to a hospital." He pleaded. 

Téa didn't reply instead she glanced down at the already blood soaked bandages. Then her gaze shifted to his face, zeroing in on his amethyst melancholic eyes pleading with her blue eyes. She sighed in frustration. "All right, no hospitals or doctors, but you're bleeding too much." She informed him. 

"It doesn't matter." He replied simply. 

"Why doesn't it matter?" Téa inquired curiously. 

Yugi ignored her question, his eyes drooped, closed and then they quickly opened. "Téa please hold my hand." He said in a scared voice, like a small child torn away from his mother. He extended his hand out to her. She reached out and held his hand firmly in hers. As soon as their hands were clasped together, Yugi's eyes closed and his hand went limp in her grasp. 

"Yugi?" Téa called out to him. "Yugi!" She said more urgently, sharply. He didn't reply. "Please don't die." She said softly and she fell down to her knees. "Please don't die, Yugi." She broke down into tears. He had saved her twice and now that she could save him. She had sentenced him to certain death.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: That is it for chapter 3! Now please review, thank you! See you guys later! Bye! ^_^ No flames, please!!                   


	5. Those That Time Forgot

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!! I only wish I did!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is chapter 4! Some new people are introduced in this chapter and even though I don't mention any names. I'm sure you guys will figure out who they are. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Please read and review and no flames. Thank you ^_^

Chapter 4- Those That Time Forgot

            He had gone to sleep almost a hundred years ago. He had gone into a quiet, dank, decadent cemetery to find something. He found it in the form of a dark, quiet crypt. All these past years he had rested there, protected in a marble sarcophagus. He had made a promise to take care of his brother, even though they despised each other, but he felt drained, powerless and so he had decided to rest. He would keep his mental powers focused and alert on his brother, ever aware and vigilant, even though he himself slept. 

            Now his figure and limbs stirred in his marble bed, he had awakened. He could feel pain, intense excruciating pain, spreading rapidly through his being. The most intense pain focused squarely on his mid-section, like a heated spear being rammed through him. The pain was the reason why his intense looking violet eyes were opened and why he had urgently lifted the lid of the marble sarcophagus. 

            He sat up in the coffin, the pain still radiating through him, but now there was a more powerful sensation running rampant through his system, blood lust. He needed to feed, but first he needed to identify the other pain. The pain that could only mean one thing, his twin was hurt. They always had a link between them, a twin connection. They shared it now even though they weren't as close as before and now hate was mixed in it. Even through that hate, he had to help his twin. They were connected by blood and he had made a promise, hadn't he? Knowing that he still had strength and that he could keep the blood lust in check for some time, he focused on finding his brother, by searching for his aura, and vanished.

            He reappeared in a dark alley. He had to steady himself against the wall briefly. His newly functioning body needed time to adjust to the sudden teleportation. When his mind had cleared and his body had relaxed, he glanced around at his surroundings. A dark dirty alley and he could smell many scents, very recent ones. Something else was mixed in with the fresh auras, it was fresh blood. His nostrils flared as he breathed it in. 

            It was his brother's blood. Vampiric blood had a unique smell to it, but only other vampires could smell the difference. The reason for the scent was the power that was contained in the blood. You could judge a vampire's strength by the scent of their blood. Aside from the scent of his brother, he could smell others and he also caught the strong scent of vanilla. Now that scent intrigued him, he would look for that scent later, but right now his mind was preoccupied by something else, he had caught the scent of human blood. He felt his fangs expand with the prospect of feeding and he licked his lips in anticipation.

            He walked down the silent, deserted street; ever so often he would whiff the air, he wanted to make sure he was following the right scent. He continued to walk along the street, his movements slow and graceful. He stopped in front of the darkened, crummy looking house. It appeared to be abandoned, but he knew better. He could sense three people in the crumbling house, all male. A wicked smile appeared on his face. This is going to be fun, he thought as he walked forward. 

            He stood in one of the rooms on the top floor of the house. Apparently he didn't need an invitation to enter the house. The house was completely dark, but his vampiric vision let him see perfectly. He walked out of the room and headed downstairs. He could hear them, faintly. They were in the basement of the house and that was where he was heading. He could see them, they were laughing with beers and cigarettes in hand. He was coalesced with the darkness of the room. Yet one of the thugs noticed movement and stopped laughing. 

            "What is it, digs?" The leader asked him. 

            "I think there is someone standing over there." He replied pointing toward the darkened corner of the room.

            "Who ever the hell you are, you better show yourself!" The leader yelled, while the other two thugs brandished guns. The leader was unarmed having lost his gun earlier in an alley or should we say have it crunched to bits by the strange haired freak in the alley.  

            The figure slowly stepped out of the shadows, letting the light shine on him.

            "What? How can you possibly be here?" The leader yelled at him.

             The stranger raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the thug's reaction to him. 

            "I shot you! You should be dead!" The leader continued to shout. The figure smiled a secret smile.

            "What the hell are you smiling at, freako!" Digs shouted at the figure. 

            The figure still didn't reply and in the blink of an eye he vanished. 

            "Boss, where did he go?" The other thug named Floss asked. All three of them glanced around frantically for a glimpse of the figure. He reappeared behind the leader of the thugs and wrapped his arm around his neck. 

            "Mel," he said reading the thug's name from the thug's own thoughts. "You can't kill what's already dead." He said coolly. He moved his hand up to Mel's neck and using his nail he cut into Mel's cheek, drawing blood. The scent of Mel's blood quickly filled the room and it excited the figure. His fangs extended and his eyes flashed bright red, giving him a possessed look.

            "Don't just stand there fools!" Mel shouted at the two petrified thugs. "Shoot him!" The other two thugs, seeing the look on the figure's face, dropped their guns and took off running from the house.

            The figure's face spread into an amused smile. "I just love it when they run. It makes the hunt more exciting and all the more satisfying." He told Mel, who continued to struggle against him. Without another word, the figure plunged his fangs into Mel's neck. He drained him without mercy; he wanted him to feel the pain. He wanted him to feel his soul being sucked away from him. The figure quickly finished and dropped the empty carcass down to the ground. He licked his lips as he stepped over the dead body. "One down and two to go." He said and he vanished.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Meanwhile in a secret underground chamber, another figure stirred from their slumber. He had immediately gone to sleep after that faithful day when he last had fought the twins. Now he felt it was the perfect time to wake and carry out his revenge. Many years had passed allowing the dust to settle and now he wanted to unsettle it. 

            He rose from his bronze coffin; the inside was lined with white velvet. He stretched his limbs and fixed the ruffled sleeves of his shirt. He rearranged the black coat of his suit. His light brown eyes reflected the malice in his heart and his long white hair perched itself firmly on his shoulders. 

            "Yugi and Yami Motou, beware for I have returned." He said aloud to no one. "Soon you will feel my wrath." He laughed malevolently.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: That is it for chapter 4! Now please review, thank you! See you guys later! Bye! ^_^ No flames, please!!        


	6. Dreams of the Past

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!! I only wish I did!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is chapter 5 for you peeps. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, no flames please! ^_^

Chapter 5- Dreams of the Past

~Dream Sequence~ 

_            Yugi's face brightened with the huge smile he had on his face. He walked hand in hand with the woman he loved_. _It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly, there was a gentle breeze, and fluffy clouds filled the blue sky. The perfect weather only made his smile widen, because it was a perfect day for a picnic. They had picked a spot on the grass and settled atop of a blanket. They gazed up at the clouds._

_            "Yugi, that one looks like a winged horse." She replied gazing at the sky. _

_            Yugi didn't see a winged horse. He couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from her long enough to check._

_            "Yugi, do you see it too?" She asked when he didn't reply. "Yugi?" she exclaimed, turning to look at him. She giggled when she looked at him. His face was frozen in a look of awe, as if he were seeing her for the first time._

_            "Yugi," She called to him in a joyous tone. "Earth to Yugi!" She nudged him slightly, bringing him out of his stupor. _

_            He blushed. "Anzu, I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's just that every time I'm with you, I lose myself." _

_            Anzu giggled. "Oh, Yugi." She said as she leaned in closer to him. "You spoil me." She kissed his cheek. _

_            "Anzu, I love you so much." He said wholeheartedly. _

_             Anzu smiled. "I love you too." She replied. "Always."_

_            "Forever." Yugi added to their ritual, caressing her cheek. He guided her face to his and they kissed. It was a soft, chaste kiss. Yugi broke the kiss and he released a deep nervous sigh. _

_            "Yugi, what is it?" Anzu asked worried. _

_            "Anzu, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, but something always happened before I could." Yugi said holding both of her hands in his. He gazed deeply into her blue eyes. Suddenly the wind picked up and blew around them fiercely. Yugi however continued to talk. _

_            "Anzu," he dropped down to his knee. "Will you marry me?" Before she could reply the sky darkened, thunder boomed in the sky and the fierce wind continued to blow around them. Anzu and Yugi seemed oblivious to the weather. They simply stared at each other caught up in the moment. _

_            "Yes, I will." Anzu replied, practically shouted the answer over the elements. _

_            Yugi smiled and placed the light blue jeweled engagement ring on her finger. They kissed again and during the kiss a long boom erupted over the sky and heavy droplets of rain came pouring down on them._

_            "Let's go." Yugi yelled over the fierce elements, taking her hand. Already soaking wet they took off running toward the house. _

            _Yugi stood in a place of pure darkness. "Anzu where are you?" Yugi called out frantic in distress. He had been searching for her everywhere. He had used all of his newly acquired gifts and he still couldn't locate her. "Anzu!" He screamed out desperately, but no matter how many times he screamed she wouldn't come to him. "Anzu!"_

~End of Dream Sequence~

            Téa awoke with a start. Someone was screaming in a desperate and anguished tone. "Anzu, please don't leave me!" They screamed. The loud scream cleared Téa's brain of sleep. "Yugi!" She called out to him. She still held his hand in hers and he gripped it firmly. He was tossing on the bed and his breathing was short, rapid agitated pants. He was having a bad dream, but she couldn't wake him. 

            Téa grabbed a cloth and soaked it in a water basin, placing it on his sweat covered forehead. He was still so hot, his bare flesh seemed to be searing on fire. He still had a fever. "Yugi, I'm right here." She told him soothingly, pressing the cloth to his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere." She left the cloth on his forehead and used her hand to caress his cheek. She was so scared for him; she didn't know what else to do. Her voice seemed to calm him so she decided to keep talking. 

            "Rest, Yugi, I'm here by your side." She continued and she kissed the top of his hand that she held in her hand. It worked, he had relaxed and his body lay passive on the bed. 

            "Don't leave me, I need you." He whispered and then he grew silent.

            "Rest." She said simply.  She stretched her neck a bit, taking the kinks out of it. She glanced at her digital alarm clock. It read 2 am. She had been asleep for an estimate of forty minutes. Her body ached; she had fallen asleep kneeling by the bed in a very inappropriate posture. No wonder she was in so much pain. Still holding on to Yugi's hand she dragged a near by chair with her leg. She sat down on it and continued her vigil over Yugi.

~change scene~

            Yami had hunted down the other two thugs with no problem. He had found them and disposed of them appropriately. Just now he licked the hot blood from his lips, the last remnants oh his most recent victim. He still held the emptied corpse in his hand by its throat and unemotionally threw the body off the bridge into the river. Now that he had fed and was full of hot blood, he decided it was time to visit his twin. Before he could locate his brother's aura, he felt his skin tingle. It was almost morning; he had wasted the night away chasing those thugs. He cursed inwardly. Whatever his brother was going through, it would have to wait until the following night. He gazed up at the dawning sky and he vanished. 

            Yami stood in front of the nice two story house. "This will do nicely." He said approvingly eyeing the nice house. There was one problem though, the house was already occupied. He scanned the house and felt the presence of one mind only. Yami sent out a telepathic signal to the owner of the house. A few minutes later a middle aged man emerged from the house. "Sorry can I help you?" The man asked timidly, standing in the threshold of his house.

            Yami gave him a very charming smile. "I want your house." He told him, still flashing that smile. The guy looked at him in amazement and laughed. Yami didn't seem affected by his response and continued to smile. _Lucky bastard, Yami thought as he looked at the laughing man. He was lucky that Yami was full on blood or else he would have killed him in an instant. _

            "Is this a joke or something?" The man asked after he composed himself. 

            "No joke." Yami replied seriously, advancing on the man. He stood at eye level with the man and looked him squarely in them. He spoke gently and slowly to the man. "I like your house so much. I'm one of your old friends and since I like your house so much, you're going to give it to me." Yami told him.

            The man just nodded approvingly. 

            "Well, thank you." Yami replied gratefully. 

            "Please come into your new home." The man said in a monotone voice. 

            "Thank you." Yami replied and entered his new house. He turned back to the man. "Now you may go." The man nodded and left.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: That is it for chapter 5! So what did you think, drop me a review. Don't worry, no middle aged men were hurt in the making of this chapter. Man that Yami and his mind control. Well I have to go, see you guys! No flames! ^_^              


	7. Temptation for the Damned

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!! I only wish I did!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is chapter 6. I decided to give you guys another chapter in the same week. Since you guys said the last one was too short. LOL, this one is kind of short too, but hey it's a new chapter. So please enjoy. Read and Review!^_^

Chapter 6- Temptation for the Damned

            Téa moaned as she stirred into consciousness. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched. She muscles were sore from sleeping on the chair, but the stretching helped. She blinked, adjusting her eyes to the darkness of the room. She glanced at her clock it was six o'clock in the evening. She couldn't believe she had slept the whole day away. 

            She walked over to the window in her room and pushed back the heavy dark violet curtains. She opened the large window and stepped out onto her small balcony. She inhaled deeply allowing fresh breath to enter into her lungs. There was also a gentle breeze blowing in the night air and it felt good on her face. She stretched again and headed back inside to check on Yugi. 

            Téa stood over Yugi and pressed her hand to his forehead. He was still hot, his breathing was regular, but he looked very pale. She picked up the small cloth, dropped it in the basin full of cold water, rinsed it and placed it gently on his forehead. He didn't stir a muscle; he was apparently in a deep slumber. She could tell he wasn't having another nightmare, his face was serene. 

            She gently lifted the bed covers to check on his wound. She tentatively reached toward the bandage and jumped when a cold hand clasped on her wrist. She turned her attention to Yugi who had woken up. His amethyst eyes met hers. 

            "Hi." He said softly. His hand moved from her wrist to her hand. 

            "Yugi, you're awake!" Téa replied gratefully. She was glad to know he was still alive. 

            He smiled at her but it quickly wavered into a painful scowl as he tried to sit up. 

            "Yugi, don't! Let me help you." Téa said as she helped him sit up. 

            "Thank you." He replied. 

            Their faces were inches apart. He could feel her hot breath on his face. She blushed and quickly moved back, but Yugi grabbed a hold of her hand. His eyes landed on her flushed cheeks, flushed with blood. He was weak from the blood loss and he was hungry. Oh so hungry, starving. He could feel the blood lust on the surface and he wasn't going to be able to contain it. If he didn't feed he was going to die. He had lost too much blood through that wound he had received. He knew it still wasn't healed because it hurt like hell, but he knew the bleeding had stopped.

            His eyes wandered from Téa's cheeks to the nape of her neck. He could see her veins underneath her skin, circulating her blood through her body. He could hear her heart beating so clearly, it was all he could focus on. 

            "Yugi, are you all right?" Téa asked alarmed. Hearing her voice caused Yugi to turn away from her throat and focused on her eyes. 

            "I'm fine." He replied hoarsely. He closed his eyes and pushed the thought of blood and feeding away from his mind. He knew he didn't have long before the thoughts would return. The blood lust was too strong; he wouldn't be able to control it for long. He had to get out of there, but how to do it without Téa asking him a thousand questions. He knew his powers were very weak, but he had to try. _Let's hope this works, he thought to himself. _

            He sighed deeply. He opened his eyes and bore his gaze into her eyes. He spoke softly, smoothly. "Téa, I have to go."

            She opened her mouth to protest, but he continued to talk in the same manner. "I'm fine, see." He stood from the bed and groaned in pain. Téa didn't move to help him, it was working. "Don't worry about me. I'll see you soon." He told her. 

            Yugi took a few unsteady steps when he finally realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He glanced around for it but he couldn't locate it. He did find his long coat though and he quickly put it on. 

            He walked back to Téa and stood beside her. He leaned in to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Téa, for looking after me. When I leave you'll snap out of this trance. I'm sorry I had to do this, but it's for your own safety. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you." He told her. He turned away from her and he added softly. "Again." 

            He headed out of her apartment and walked out of her building. Just outside of her building he staggered and leaned against the wall for support. He over estimated the extent of blood he had lost and his body didn't want to function anymore. He slid down onto the ground. He wanted to rest, but he shouldn't, his eyes slowly drooped close. 

            Yugi sensed someone standing over him. His eyes slowly fluttered open to see who stood before him. He looked at them curiously. He cocked his head to the side, not sure if he was seeing what he was seeing. 

            "It can't be." He whispered in disbelief. His eyes closed shut again and he slumped down onto the ground. 

            "Ah, but it is me." The figure replied coolly. He picked up the unconscious Yugi off the ground and vanished with him in his arms.                                                 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Ah, another cliffhanger! I love doing those. ^_~  Why didn't Yugi just bite Téa? What did he mean when he wouldn't hurt her again? Where is Yugi's shirt? Who was that at the end of the chapter that took Yugi? Is he friend or foe? How does Yami like his new home? Where is Yami? Why are my dogs so lazy? LOL, all these questions and more will be answered in upcoming chapters, so please stick around. Well maybe not the dog one. ^_~ So please review, no flames! Next update some time in the first days of March, so keep your eyes peeled. Later, everyone! Bye! ^_^  


	8. My Dark Child, My Savior

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!! I only wish I did! ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Here is chapter 7, just like I promised. Remember I said first days of March. This chapter is twice the size of the last one, so I hope you enjoy it. There is a new player introduced in this chapter. It's the person who took Yugi at the end of chapter 6. I added this person because he's one of my friends fave character. So I guess you could say the chapter is for her to drool over. Enjoy Ms. Luna and don't drool too much! ^_~ Well let me be quiet and enjoy the chapter, everyone. Read and review. Thanks! ^_^ 

  Chapter 7- My Dark Child, My Savior

            Yugi groaned as he stirred, he was waking up. His amethyst eyes slowly flickered open and it took them a while to focus. When they finally did he noticed he was in a room unfamiliar to him. He lay on top of a bed with a dark red comforter covering him. He pulled it down and noticed he had a dark blue shirt on. _Dark blue shirt? He wondered as he looked at it. He remembered he had put on a black shirt and then that shirt had disappeared. Heck he didn't really care about the shirt; he wanted to know where the hell he was._

            "Sire, I took the liberty." He heard a gentle male voice, it had an accent. 

            Yugi turned to look at who had spoken and gasped. "Ryou Bakura!" He exclaimed. (A/N: This is the nice Bakura as we all know. No Yami Bakura in this story, sorry folks ^_^) "I thought you were dead." Yugi said still shocked to see Ryou standing in front of him. 

            "My sire-" he began, but Yugi interrupted him. 

            "Call me Yugi, none of this 'sire' business." Yugi told him.

            Ryou nodded. "As you wish…Yugi." He rolled his tongue on his name savoring it. He was not used to being so familiar with his maker. 

            Yugi smiled as he heard him speak his name. "Just because I'm your sire, doesn't mean you have to address me that way. We are more then that, we are friends." Yugi said sincerely. 

            Ryou smiled at his words. It was true; Yugi had changed him on a whim to save his life. So yeah as time passed they did develop of some type of friendship. Now Ryou seemed to be returning the favor. "Yugi, why were you injured?" Ryou asked him. 

            "Were?" Yugi looked at him questionably. Then it hit him, he wasn't feeling pain anymore. He placed his hand on his abdomen and pressed on it, gently. There was no pain. He lifted his shirt and gazed down at his smooth skin, the wound was gone. "How?" Yugi raised his eyes to look at Ryou.

            Ryou raised his wrist and Yugi looked at it to see a recent, red looking scar on his wrist. 

            Yugi understood. "You feed me some of your blood." 

            Ryou nodded and suddenly the line on his wrist vanished. Ryou could have healed the cut instantly, but he left it to show Yugi.  "I had to. You were going to die." Ryou told him.

            "You should have let me die." Yugi said simply and he stood up from the bed. 

            "What? Why?" Ryou looked mortified. "You just said why I did it. You are more then my sire. It would pain me deeply to see you die or to here of your death, especially if I could have helped. Besides I remember long ago you saved my life." Ryou said softly. 

            "Yes I remember," Yugi replied his voice soft. "But I was the reason why you were in danger of losing your life in the first place." He kept his eyes averted from Ryou as he spoke. 

            "No, that wasn't you. It was the bloodlust; it had taken control of you." Ryou replied. Yugi acknowledged Ryou's words but he kept his head down. He was still ashamed at what he had done. His amethyst eyes blanked over as he thought of things in the past. 

_~flashback~_

            _Yugi walked the city's darkened streets. He was starving, the lust for blood ever present in his system. He hadn't fed in days, weeks, months. He didn't even know anymore. He couldn't concentrate on anything; it was like he had a brain fever. He remembered he had tried to feed on an animal, but it didn't sate the bloodlust for long. He knew what he craved, what he needed. He needed human blood, but he couldn't bring himself to drink from someone. That made him feel too much like an animal. It made him feel like someone else, not the man that Anzu had loved. The pain of losing Anzu was always fresh in his mind, he could never escape it._

_            As he walked through the streets he saw two men struggling. They were arguing loudly. Someone was being robbed. Yugi did nothing to stop it but he watched from the shadows. He saw something shine in the moonlight and he heard someone cry out in pain. The thief took off running into the night and his victim fell into a heap on the cold street. Yugi knew no one would come to his aid, it didn't seem to matter. There were no cries or pleas for help, he must have died. _

_            Yugi didn't know why but he headed toward the body on the floor. He immediately knew it was a mistake. Fresh blood filled his nostrils as soon as he neared the body. He glanced down to the ground and saw a young man. He was just about Yugi's age. The young man had white hair long enough to reach his shoulders and brown eyes, a deep shade of brown. His eyes expressed pure terror. _

_            "Help me!" He muttered to Yugi. "Please!" _

_            He was still alive. Yugi's gaze fell from the young mans's eyes to the blood that oozed from the cut at the side of his throat, he roamed farther and looked at the bleeding wound at his side. There was blood everywhere. His amethyst eyes returned to the young man's brown eyes. _

_            "Help me!" he released a wet gurgle; blood trickled down the side of his mouth. _

_            Yugi didn't say a word, but he knelt down beside him. "Ryou," Yugi started but he got cut off._

_            "How did you know my name?" Ryou muttered._

_            Yugi raised Ryou's upper body off the ground and cradled him in his arms. "Shh, it doesn't matter. It's not important." _

_            Ryou's breathing quickened and became shallow. He was dying or he would be in a couple of minutes. _

_            "Ryou, I can't help you. You're going to die." Yugi told him sadly looking into Ryou's eyes. _

_            "No. Please help me." Ryou pleaded. _

_            Yugi's eyes once again landed on the blood that poured out of him. The sweet scent engulfed him. Before he realized what he was doing he had leaned forward into the nape of Ryou's neck. _

_            "What are you doing?" Ryou protested weakly._

_            Yugi pressed his lips to Ryou's neck and licked up some blood from his neck. His blood was so sweet, it was very tempting. Yugi's fangs embedded themselves deeply into Ryou's neck, causing him to jerk up in pain. Yugi began to drain Ryou of his remaining blood._

_            "No! Stop!" Ryou protested, but it was all in vain. He had no strength to fight Yugi with and Yugi seemed not able to hear him. As Ryou's head fell limply to the side, Yugi pulled away from him. _

_            "I'm sorry!" Yugi apologized, but it was too late. Whatever time Ryou had left Yugi had just shortened it considerably. He had just Ryou right to Death's door. _

_            Ryou's eyes were still open. They were groggy and unfocused. Yugi had just finished him off and he needed to do something. Yugi bit his wrist and placed it to Ryou's lips. _

_            "No," Ryou said softly and swallowed "let me die."_

_            Yugi hesitated for a second. The dialogue seemed so familiar. Still he pressed his wrist firmly to Ryou's lips forcing him to drink._

_            Ryou gulped down the dark red blood; he could do nothing to avoid it. He was too weak to have pulled Yugi's wrist away from him. After some time had passed, Yugi removed his wrist. Ryou felt a tingling, painful sensation spread through his body. He wanted to sleep but he could hear Yugi talking to him._

_            "I am sorry for leaving you at Death's doors. So I give you a new life in return. Forgive me." Yugi said sincerely and he vanished with Ryou in his arms. _

_~end of flashback~_

            The images faded from Yugi's mind and he turned around to face Ryou. 

            Ryou gazed down at the ground, lost in his own thoughts. "Yes the night you made me I could never forget that. I remember soon after you changed me, you left me all alone." Ryou's words were soft, but some hidden emotion lingered there. Ryou turned to look at Yugi.

            "You hated me. I taught you what you needed to survive and then I left. I could feel your hatred for me, but I needed to make sure you could survive on your own." Yugi told him.

            "Bullshit," Ryou said in the same soft tone. "You left because of your guilt." Ryou stated catching Yugi off guard. "I can feel it even now." Ryou continued. "You're surprised that I am still alive. You wanted me to die so your guilt could die with me." Ryou said bitterly and he headed out of the room. 

            "Wait! Stop! That's not the reason why I left you alone, my dark child." 

            Those words stopped Ryou in the doorway and he turned around to face his sire. 

            Yugi sighed in resignation. He was going to tell Ryou the truth. "I was stupid, selfish and I wanted to be alone. It wasn't you, never you. I just couldn't bring myself to be around people. I wanted to be alone. When I was stronger I would always check on you, but now I can't. I'm too weak." Yugi admitted. 

            Ryou stayed by the open doorway and nodded. "Yes, you have let yourself grow weak, but your blood is still powerful. The power is in you." Ryou told him. 

            Yugi walked to Ryou and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I doubt that Ryou, you saw that I couldn't even heal a bullet wound." He smiled bitterly at him. "By the way Ryou, thank you for everything. It was great to see you again, my dark child." Yugi gave him a sincere smile and walked passed him.

            "Where are you going?" Ryou called after him. 

            "I don't know but I need to go." Yugi replied vaguely. 

            "You need to feed." Ryou advised him. "You're still weak."

            "I'm fine!" Yugi called back. He could feel Ryou's blood in him. It was strong, it would be enough.           

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Well what did you think? Drop me a review and let me know. I have new questions. Why is Yugi such a bleeding heart? Why did he save Ryou? Why did he hesitate when Ryou told him to let him die? Why did I bring Ryou into the story? What part does he have to play? Does he even have a part to play or did I just bring him in cause I could? Where is Yugi going? What is Yami doing? Knowing him, probably doing something to get him into trouble. Lol, anyway, now that I wasted more of your time with my annoying questions, please review. **Next Update: 3/11-3/13. ** Keep them peepers open for the next chapter. I promise it's a long one. ^_^  now please review! Thanks!  


	9. Face to Face

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!! I only wish I did!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Well here is the new chapter; I believe it is chapter 8! It is a very long, long chapter and I stayed up half the night typing it up. So please read it, enjoy it and please review! Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Poisonous Flower, aka. Jen, because today is her b-day. So Jen Happy Birthday, and don't celebrate too hard. ^_~  So on to the chapter, have fun! Enjoy and don't forget to review! ^_^

 Chapter 8- Face to Face

            The streetlight shone brightly on him as he stood underneath it on the sidewalk. He stood in front of her apartment complex, staring blankly at it. His eyes caught a hint of motion and he focused on it. Someone was coming toward the high black iron gate that closed off the apartment complex from the street. There was a man opening the gate on his way out. The man froze when he noticed him, holding the door open. "Do you know someone inside?" The man asked him politely. 

            "Yes I do." He replied in the same tone.

            "Oh, well, come on in." The man told him and smiled. 

            "Thanks." He replied and he walked in through the gate. He walked down a long corridor. Somehow he knew exactly where he needed to go. He walked pasted close doors and stopped by the second to the last door. He wanted to knock on the door, but he hesitated. What was he going to say? How was he going to explain? Before he could debate with himself anymore the door opened. Before he looked up at who had opened the door, he caught the strong scent of roses. The scent lingered around him, filling his senses. He looked up and gazed into blue eyes. Blue eyes that looked very familiar to him. 

            "Yugi!" She exclaimed shocked. 

            "May I come in?" He asked politely. "I need to explain some things to you." He added quickly when she didn't say anything. 

            She seemed still shocked to see him and she couldn't seem to find her voice. Almost robotically she moved aside and gestured from him to come in. A quick smile passed over his lips, as he walked past her and into her apartment. They stood a few feet away from each other; an awkward silence fell between them. 

            Téa seemed to have snapped out of her stupor and closed the door of her apartment behind her. "Have a seat." She gestured to the couch. 

            "Thanks." He said and he sat down. 

            "Would you like something to drink?" She offered him.

            "Maybe later." He replied vaguely.

            Téa sat down on the couch beside him and turned to look at him expectantly. 

            He released a nervous breath and turned to look at her. He let out a few nervous chuckles as well. Where should he begin? He thought to himself.

            Téa broke the silence first. "Yugi, how are you feeling?" She asked concerned. Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. Her voice seemed to calm his nerves as well. Her voice sounded so much like hers. 

            "I'm fine." He turned and looked at her. 

            Téa looked at him in awe. "But you were shot!" She said incredulously. "I saw the wound and no one could heal that fast!" She looked at him suspiciously. 

            "I'm not like most people." He said softly. He turned away from her. 

            "What do you mean by that?" She asked confused.

            "Don't you already know?" He asked her. He turned back to look at her. Confusion crossed on his face momentarily. 

            "No I don't." She told him. "Are you going to tell me?" 

            He looked at her, contemplation on his face. "I don't think you really want to know." He replied softly.

            Téa gazed at him, still not understanding this game they were playing. "Yugi, what are you talking about?" She asked him. 

            "Why do you keep calling me that?" He asked her. His amethyst eyes glared coldly at her. There was a hint of anger in his intense eyes.

            Téa quickly stood from the couch and backed away from Yugi. "Yugi, what's wrong with you?" She asked panicked. She backed up until her back collided loudly with the wall.

            He rose from the couch and walked toward her. He stopped in front of her and placed his hands flat on the wall on either side of her. He had her trapped against the wall. 

            "Yugi, why are you doing this?" She uttered. She was scared of him. Something inside her told her to be scared. 

            "That," He said barely moving his lips. "Stop calling me that!" He said angrily to her face.

            "Yugi, please, stop." She pleaded with him. "Why are you acting like this?" 

            His face broke into an evil looking smirk. She was so afraid of him. He could tell and he liked that. "I guess because I'm not Yugi." He told her, the smirk still on his face.

            "Who are you?" Her voice wavered on the words. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest from the fear. 

            He leaned in closer to her, causing her heart to accelerate more, and he sniffed her. "Roses." He said simply. He leaned back from her to see her face. "She used to smell just like that. You also resemble her so much." His intense amethyst eyes bore into hers. "He was here earlier, but now is scent is very faint." He said absently. 

            "Who was here?" She asked softly, breathing the words. 

            "My no good brother." He said spitefully. She flinched, scared at how he said the words. She thought he was going to hit her. "Don't be afraid of me." He said softly. He ran a hand down her cheek and caressed it. The scent of fear she was releasing was suffocating him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just looking for him." He backed completely away from her to show her he wasn't a threat.

            "Who are you?" She asked him.

            "My name is Yami." He replied. She felt a gust of cold air as he spoke his name to her and it caused her to shiver. "I'm Yugi's twin." His cold intense eyes gazed deeply into her eyes. "I'll see you later." His tone wasn't threatening, but it still sounded like a threat. He dropped his gaze from her and bowed. He walked to the front door and he left.    

            He walked back down the corridor and opened the black iron gate. He was deep in thought thinking about his brother that he hadn't noticed who stood on the other side of the gate. Yami glanced up and smirked. "Just the man I was looking for." He said through his smirk. 

            "Yami?" Yugi said his eyes wide in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. 

            "Hmm, I was here having a conversation with your girlfriend." Yami's smirk widened at the look on Yugi's face. 

            "What did you do to her?" He asked startled and he tried to push past Yami to go inside. 

            "Whoa there Romeo, first we have to talk." He grabbed onto Yugi's shoulders to slow him down. 

            "I have nothing to say to you! Let me go!" Yugi replied angrily and he tried to break out of Yami's grasp. 

            "I don't think so." Yami replied briskly, keeping his hold on him. "You're coming with me whether you want to or not!" Yugi tried to pull free, but Yami was stronger. He always had been. With Yugi still struggling against him, they both vanished. 

            They reappeared inside the den of Yami's newly acquired house. Yami flung Yugi away from him and Yugi landed roughly on the couch. 

            "Stay there!" Yami warned Yugi as he tried to stand up. Yugi froze and he felt a heavy pressure holding him down on the couch. "Using your power on me? Afraid you can't keep me here otherwise." Yugi gazed at Yami, pure hatred on his face. 

            Yami smiled in amusement. "Insurance," Yami explained. "I need to talk to you and I'm going to make sure you stay here." Yami turned to the fireplace and a roaring fire came to life. 

            "Yami, what did you do to Téa?" Yugi asked, struggling against his brother's power. 

            Yami turned to look at him and sighed in frustration. "Stop struggling! You'll only weaken yourself more." Yami told him. "You're already too weak that you can't afford to strain yourself anymore. Besides I didn't do anything to her." He told him.

            "You better not be lying to me Yami, or I swear I'll-" Yugi was cut off by the sound of Yami laughing. 

            "Do what? Your threats mean nothing. They are feeble just like you." He laughed again at his words. "I don't know what Anzu ever saw in you. You were always the weaker one of us." Yami said icily.

            Yugi grew angry and his eyes flashed red. He threw a wave of power at Yami, causing him to cry out in surprise and stagger on his feet. "Don't ever say her name! You don't have the right too!" Yugi growled. 

            Yami composed himself. "Oh, seems I struck a nerve." He replied mockingly. He smiled at the look of annoyance on Yugi's face. Then Yami's face turned serious. "I have the right to say her name because I loved her too." He replied matter-of-factly. 

            "Yeah, you might have loved her, but she loved me, not you." Yugi countered back. 

            Yami shrugged. "A small technicality," He said unnerved. "But it appears you have forgotten that encounter between Anzu and I. I have no doubt that she loved me too." Yami glared at Yugi. 

            Yugi's face showed raw pain. He blinked a few times, trying to hold the tears back and he turned away from his brother. Clearly he had not forgotten what Yami had just mentioned. "Fine, Yami, you win. If I listen to you will you let me go?" His voice sounded so small, drained and tired. He didn't want to play games anymore.

            Yami scoffed. "Yugi, there I was enjoying my slumber when I'm forced to awaken by your selfishness."

            Now Yugi scoffed at him. "Selfishness?" He asked incredulous. In all his life no one had ever called him selfish, well only Yami.

            "Yes, always trying to play the hero, no matter what the consequences!" Yugi looked confused but he stayed silent, letting Yami continue his rant. "You're always trying to go against your nature. You're so weak and pathetic!" 

            Yugi looked into Yami's eyes. Was that worry in Yami's eyes? Worries for him. Yugi doubted that. 

            Yami sighed and his tone was softer. "I know that you believe if you live like this that it will make up for the failures in your mortal life. I don't think she would have wanted this for you." Yami told him. 

            Yugi continued to gaze into his brother's eyes, but there was anger in Yugi's eyes. "Well I'll never know what she wanted for me, will I?" Yugi replied bitterly. 

            "Yugi, that girl is not her." Yami told him logically. "She never will be her either. She's gone and she's never coming back. You just have to accept it." Yami told him, trying to get him to understand.

            "Yeah, I know she's gone. You don't have to keep reminding me." Yugi said sadly. He looked defiantly into Yami's eyes. The eyes and face that mirrored his exactly. "You're the one that killed her." Yugi said accusingly. 

            Yami didn't break the eye contact between them. Yugi felt the power release him and he stood up from the couch without being told. 

            "Get out of here, Yugi!" Yami said simply. Yami had lowered his gaze from Yugi.

            Yugi knew the words had struck Yami in a vulnerable place. Right in his heart and the words had stung.

            Yugi gazed solemnly at his brother, wanting to comfort him, but instead he simply vanished. 

            Yami collapsed down on a chair in front of the fireplace. "For once Yugi, you are right. How I wish you weren't." Yami said sadly.                   

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Wow, this was a great chapter! It was so tense and wow the emotions just leaked from the screen! It was so emotional, well I think it was. But I doubt my opinion counts for much, since I wrote it! ^_^ Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! The **next update** will be on a very special day. That day is **March 21st**. why is that day special? Because it is my Birthday. So until then, everyone stay safe, and have a great day, weekend. Bye everyone! Oh don't forget to review! LOL, ^_^


	10. She’s Not Her

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!! I only wish I did!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Well here is Chapter 9, just like I promised. It's almost as long as the last chapter. So please enjoy it and review it. By the way today is my birthday. 

*Gabriel, Dante, Yugi, Yami and others enter the room*: Happy Birthday LDN! 

Hey it's some of my muses. How sweet of them to wish me a Happy Birthday. So anyway everyone, please enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review, that would be a great B-day present, since I love getting reviews! Also happy B-day to Drakon, it's so cool we share a birthday! ^_^

Chapter 9- She's Not Her 

            Yugi knocked gently on Téa's door. He knew she was home, he could sense her. He also knew he could just appear in her apartment, but he thought it would be more polite to knock and be asked to come in. "Téa, it's me, Yugi!" He yelled staring at the closed door. "I just want to make sure you're all right!" He knocked on the door urgently. 

            "Yugi, is that really you?" Téa's voice came muffled from behind the door. 

            Before Yugi could stop himself, he laughed in pure relief. She was all right! Yami hadn't lied to him. "Yeah, it's me!" He replied and his voice held a hint of happiness. 

            Téa partially opened the door and stood behind it. 

            Yugi smiled at her. "You are all right! I can't believe he didn't lie to me!" Yugi breathed in relief.

            Téa eyed him suspiciously. Was it really him? She thought to herself. 

            "Téa, why are you looking at me like that?" Yugi asked her. 

            "Yugi, when and how did we meet?" She asked him. 

            Yugi was taken aback by the question, but he answered it. "I met you a few days ago when I saved you from some thugs." He said without hesitation. "Why?" He added questionably.

            Téa visibly relaxed. "It is you!" She said in relief. She opened the door wider for Yugi to pass through it. "Come on in Yugi." She told him. 

            Yugi walked in and Téa closed the door behind him. He watched her with mute fascination as she revealed a black cooking skillet from behind her. She had it hidden behind her back. Yugi couldn't help himself and laughed in amusement. "What were you going to do with that?" He asked laugher in his voice.

            She shrugged her shoulders and blushed slightly. "I don't know. It was just a precaution." She replied sheepishly.

            "Incase I was my bother Yami?" Yugi replied. "He told me he had come here." He gestured to her, permission to sit down. 

            "Go ahead." Téa told him. 

            Yugi sat down on her couch. "I'm sorry if he did anything to you. If he hurt you in any way." Yugi said sincerely. 

            "It's okay Yugi, but why didn't you tell me you have a twin. It must be cool to have a twin." She told him. "Even a scary and intimating one like that." She added. 

            Yugi scoffed. "Cool? Not very." He replied sarcastically. 

            Téa set the skillet down on her coffee table and sat down beside Yugi on the couch. "Something happened between you two, didn't it?" She presumed. 

            "Yes, something did." He replied vaguely, his tone soft. 

            "I don't mean to pry but what happened?" Téa asked him. 

            He sighed deeply. "Many things happened between us. He is the reason why I am this..." He let the word die in his mouth.

            "What are you? What do you mean?" She asked him. 

            He turned to look at her. His expression very serious and grim. "Téa, I'm a vampire." He told her. "He sired me." Her face went blank on the words, she didn't seem to understand. "He changed me into one." He added hastily.  

            Téa looked at him shocked, in disbelief. "You can't be serious?" She asked, swallowing loudly in her throat. 

            "Quite. Actually," He replied. "I've been alive for hundreds of years." 

            Something dawned on Téa's face. "How is your wound?" She asked.

            "What wound?" He replied. He lifted his shirt to show her. Indeed there was no wound, just a smooth muscled stomach. She tentatively reached over and stroked where the wound should have been. She touched his pale skin and it was cool, while her hand was hot on his flesh. Yugi jerked back like she had burned him. "I heal faster then a mortal." He stated simply. 

            "So your brother turned you?" She asked him, removing her hand from him. 

            "Yes. He did it against my will." He told her spitefully. He lowered the shirt back down over his body. "I wanted to die and instead he gave me this life." 

            "I'm sorry." Téa reached over and placed her hand on top of his sympathetically. "Is that why you dislike each other?" She asked softly. 

            "No, back when we were both mortal, we fell in love with the same woman. Yami met her first but when I met her something inside me woke. A new feeling, an emotion that I never felt before until I looked into her eyes. I think she felt it too." Yugi smiled as he remembered. "After that moment we were drawn to each other, like a moth to a flame. I knew my brother liked her too, but I couldn't distance myself enough from her. I told her that my brother loved her, as he had confessed it to me many times. I begged and pleaded with her that we should stop seeing each other and that she should be with my brother, but she wanted me." Yugi paused and took a deep breath. 

            "My brother has always been resentful of me. Jealous because even though we are twins I was always favored over him. I told him he was foolish. We are one and the same. Having Anzu favor me was the last straw for him." He sighed. "He was so upset that he left. He packed some of his belongings and he left. Just like that he disappeared from my life. That was very difficult, he was all I had. I had sacrificed my happiness for him and he still left me." Yugi turned to look at her, tears in his eyes.  

            "The only person I had left was Anzu, but upset over my brother leaving, I pushed her away from me. The guilt in me wanted her to leave me alone. She had been a huge rift between my brother and I. No sooner was she gone from me that my soul ached for her. I needed her like I needed air to breathe. So I went to her and asked her for forgiveness. I loved her so much that I couldn't let her go. I proposed to her after we courted for a few months. A few days after I proposed, would be the last days that we would both be alive. We would both die, but my case wouldn't be permanent. Our deaths were caused by my foolish brother." 

            Téa gasped. "Did Yami kill you and Anzu?" 

            "No, but he had set a series of events into motion by angering a powerful man." Yugi told her. "It was a case of mistaken identity that cost us our lives." His tone was sad. "When Yami and I went our separate ways we never mentioned to anyone that we are twins. Even know no one knows the truth." He looked at Téa, sadness on his face. "That's why I am also responsible for Anzu's death." 

            Téa looked stunned. "What? Why?" she asked him. 

            "If my damn pride hadn't gotten in the way and if I hadn't tried to protect my brother. She would still be alive." He said regretfully. 

            "You loved her so much." She told him.

            "With all my heart and soul." He replied. 

            "Yugi, you have to realize it's not your fault." Téa told him sincerely. She scooted over closer to him and squeezed his hand gently with hers. Yugi turned to look at her. "You can't keep blaming yourself. You did what you had to do." Téa looked into his sadden amethyst eyes. They reflected so much: pain, sorrow, someone suffering from a broken heart. She caressed his cheek and leaned into his face. Her lips pressed gently on to his and she kissed his softly. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss, Yugi hesitated and tensed. He gently pushed her away from him. "Téa, I can't, I'm sorry!" He apologized and stood very quickly. "I can't do this!" His tone was soft, but full of pain. 

            "Yugi, what's wrong?" Téa asked and she also stood from the couch. 

            Yugi quickly headed for the door of her apartment. "I'm sorry!" He said again. He quickly walked out the door into the corridor. Somewhere in his mind, Yami's words kept repeating themselves to him. 

            _That girl is not her. She never will be her either. She's gone and she's never coming back. You just have to accept it._

Damn you Yami, he cursed mentally. He wasn't sure if he sent the words out telepathically to Yami. He wasn't sure if Yami heard him, but frankly Yugi didn't care if he did hear him. Yugi vanished.

LDN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I gave some background on what happened in the past, but don't worry more to come on that. Poor Téa, can you say denied. Well don't condemn Yugi, he has his reasons. Well I hope you guys approved of this chapter, now please review. ^_^

Next Update:? (sorry peeps, but I don't have an update date set out for right now. I need to work on the story more, see which way I want to take it before I upload anymore. So please be patient with me. Believe me I won't make you wait long for new chapters. I promise. ^_^      


	11. Twin Propositions

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!! I only wish I did!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Hello everyone! ^_^ I sure did take my time to upload a new chapter. I haven't really worked on the fic, I kinda got sidetracked with some other stuff.

Muses: *roll eyes* Uh huh. Tell them the truth!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: It is the truth. Besides you stay out of this, nosey muses. *muses disperse* So everyone where was I, oh, yeah. Sorry I took my sweet time, but I'm warning you know the next chapter will take its time appearing as well. So to make up for that and my laziness, I decided to give you guys a long chapter. ^_^ Hopefully that will make you guys less angry with me for taking my time. I have also addressed all my reviewers, well the ones from my last chapter anyway. So if you're a constant reviewer your name should be in there. Well let me be quiet, so you can read the actual story. So everyone enjoy and please review! Thanks! ^_^ 

**O_o**- Thank you for the birthday wish and I plan to write more. 

**Y Sunfire**- Thank you for the birthday wish! Cool your friend's b-day was a day after mine, that's so cool. Another Aries, we're spreading, lol. Unfortunately my b-day spirit made me lazier, hence the reason why I'm finally updating. 

**Leigh**- What's going to happen next? Well I could tell you here, but then I'd ruin the surprises. Sorry I ain't telling. ^_^ Actually Téa is…yeah she's a look alike. I won't say more because I'm trying to keep the plot hush hush. Yeah they should forget the past but its Yugi the one that can't seem to let go. I'll clear things up as the story progresses. 

**PoisonousFlower**- Thanks for the b-day wish. Glad you liked the chapter and that the background info helped you out. There will be more background info soon. Yeah poor Yugi! *pats Yugi on the head* There, there, my poor baby! 

**Platerair**** Queen- Its okay that you're weren't able to say happy b-day to me on my b-day, because you still said it. Some folks didn't really care, but that's cool too. I'm not upset about that. I'm glad you like the chapter and there will be more…hopefully much more. **

**BlackNightKitty**- Yeah, it's very sad. I write sad stuff too much. I think I have a gift for it. Why can't Yugi love Téa? Hmmm, I would love to elaborate but I won't. All I can say is keeping reading. It will become clear as the story continues. So please continue to read the story. Love your review name by the way, sounds evil. ^_^

**Lynderia**- Thank you for the b-day wish. I'm glad you loved the chapter. *bows* Thank you for your kind words on how I wrote Yugi's feelings. I do hope you keep reading, because I will continue to write. ^_^

**Anomamis**- Sorry I took my sweet time with the new chapter, but I hope you like it *if you ever review again that is*. 

**Athar****-Luna- I'm glad you liked the chapter. LOL, I'm also glad you get my sad attempts at humor. Yeah I love that line that Yugi says too. He's a romantic at heart. ^_~ So does that mean I am too…Hmmm, I'll have to think about it. By the way, I added Ryou in here to make up for my laziness. So have fun, lol. You know what I mean ^_~ **

**DarkDragon**- Thanks for your review. Oh and also thanks for putting me on your fave list. That really made my day. Glad to know people love my stuff. ^_^ BTW, love your name too. 

**Kawaiiprincess****- Thank you for your review. Yeah, I love the sad stuff, what can I say. One of my friends call me "the angst Queen." I think it fits, but hey that's just me. ^_^ **

**tea_fan123- **Thank you for your review. I'm glad you liked it so much. Yes I do plan to continue, I'm just taking my time with it. Got to make it all fit in, can't leave any loose strings.

Lady Deadly Nightshade**: One more thing, there is more Ryou in this chapter, so all you Ryou fans, enjoy. (I'm a Yugi and Yami girl myself, so you know I'm happy. They are some of my muses. They are so Kawaii! *Yugi and Yami smile*) And Ryou fans don't drool too much; I wouldn't want you guys to get electrocuted. ^_~ LOL ^_^  **

Chapter 10- Twin Propositions 

            Téa stared blankly at her apartment door. A few minutes ago a panicked Yugi had fled through her door. Téa still didn't understand why he had fled and sat on her couch trying to process and trying to conclude why he had. She was also wondering about what Yugi had confided in her. She didn't know what to think about that information. She still didn't know if what he told her was true, but somehow she knew he wasn't lying. The pain and emotion in him as he spoke was too strong to be a lie. She got up from her couch and locked her front door. 

            She headed to her bedroom and pushed open the door. She jumped, startled to notice that someone was in her bed. They were buried deep underneath the covers because she couldn't see a trace of them, only a long contusion the shape of a body on her bed. Damn, she cursed inwardly. She didn't have a weapon on her, she had left the skillet in the living room. Silently and cautiously as possible she walked toward her bed. Just as she reached out for the covers, they fell back causing her to step back to not have the covers land on her. With a swish the covers feel completely onto the floor. 

            "Did you miss me?" Téa heard a voice say playfully before she focused her eyes onto the bed. There spread out on her bed was Yami and he had a smile on his face like a Cheshire cat. He was dressed in black leather pants with a long sleeved tight white shirt.  

            "Yami?" She asked him. She knew it was him but she still needed confirmation. He looked so much like Yugi that she couldn't tell the difference between them. 

            "Yes, it is I, dear maiden." He spoke in a mocking accent. The teasing smirk still on his face. 

            Téa saw no humor in anything that he was doing at the moment. "Why are you here?" She asked irritated. She stared into his amethyst eyes.

            "I came to see you but you were preoccupied with my brother," He told her. "So I decided to wait for you in here. I hope you don't mind." He said and his voice still held playfulness. He stood up from the bed and brushed past her causing her to flinch in fear. Yami didn't say anything to her reaction and stepped out of her room onto the small balcony. He stood there in the darkness of the night and admired the view of the city. He also gazed at the bright moon that hung in the sky. 

            Téa didn't follow him out. She stood in her room watching him. She wondered why he was here and she was also being cautious around him. 

            Yami turned on the balcony and faced her, shadows playing over his face. "My brother's right you know." She had trouble seeing his expression, but the playfulness was out of his voice. "I'm the reason behind his unhappiness." 

            Yami stepped into the room and she could see his face. Téa watched him silently. She didn't know what to tell him, so she stayed quiet. 

            "I want to tell you my side of the story, if I may?" Yami walked more into the room. "I could even show it to you."

            Téa gaped at him. "How could you do that? What are you talking about?" She asked him curiously. 

            "Well, Yugi already told you what we are, right?" He asked her. 

            Téa simple nodded in answer.

            "Well, then you know we are capable of other things. If we were to share blood with each other you could see my memories as clearly as if you were there when they transpired." He told her.

            "Why can you do it and Yugi can't?" Téa asked him suspiciously. 

            "Oh, he can do it too, but he won't." He gave her a bitter smile. "He's a broken man. He can be very powerful, but he refuses what he is. Besides he won't do anything that might bring you harm. He wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt you because you resemble her." Yami told her.

            "Anzu?" She questioned.

            Yami nodded. "Yes." He said simply.

            "If I remember what Yugi told me, you loved her too." Téa told him, staring at him.

            Yami looked at her indifferent, no emotions on his face whatsoever. "Yes, I loved her, but I've learned to let go of the past." He got closer to her. "It does no good to love a ghost when there are livelier beauties around." He was so close to her that Téa had to take a step back. 

            Téa also tried to change the subject and fast. "So if we were to share blood what would happen to me?" She asked him.

            Yami smiled knowingly. He knew she was attracted to him and uncomfortable with him being so close to her. It was either that or fear. He preferred to think it was attraction. "You'll feel sick. Light headed from the blood loss, faint, sleepy, but the blood will also stimulate you when the negative effects pass. You will feel good; vampire blood is potent, full of power. We will also be connected, bonded in a way. Also, in very rare cases you could become a vampire by sharing blood with me." He told her.

            "A vampire?" Téa didn't like the sound of that. The way Yugi moped around, Téa didn't want to be a vampire for all eternity. "Are you going to give me a choice?" 

            Yami looked at her passively, thinking. He had a predatory look in his eyes. 

            "I need time to think about this." She added hastily. 

            "Think about it Téa. When you've reached your decision come and see me." Yami reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small white card. "I have things to do before the sun rises, so I must go." He told her. 

            Téa stepped forward and took the card from him. Yami took the opportunity to caress her cheek. "I know this is sudden, but please think about it." He leaned his face in close to her and smelled the air around her. "Téa, I know you desire us, I can tell. Yugi knows it too, by the way." 

            Téa blushed slightly at his words. She didn't say anything in her defense. She was finding it hard to speak with him so close to her. He was right though; she was attracted to them both. Yugi for his tenderness and Yami for his intensity. 

            Yami leaned his face toward her ear. "May I kiss you?" He whispered into her ear. Téa couldn't find air to breathe, much less to speak. 

            Yami answered his own question. "Perhaps not," He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. "It might not be proper." He flashed another playful smile and he vanished instantly. 

            Leaving Téa shocked with his card in her hand. She brought the card to her eyes and read the address. She looked at the card curiously. The old name on the card had been crossed out. It had been replaced by Yami's name on it, written in blue ink.

~Change Scene~

            After Yugi had fled from Téa, he went to the only place where he knew he could find peace. He stood in his sanctuary, illuminated in moonlight. His mind still lingered over Yami's words. His brother was right. Yugi looked out into the sky in disdain. He hated when his brother was right.

            Téa would never be Anzu and he should leave her alone. It would be best if he stayed away from her. Even though Anzu was gone he couldn't stop loving her. How do you forget the person that was all your firsts: first love, first kiss, first desire, first passion, and first lover. It was almost near too impossible to forget her. He closed his eyes and visualized her in his mind. He would never replace her or forget her, for that matter. He would continue to love her, even if she was only a memory now. 

            "Yugi." He heard someone call out to him, pulling him from his thoughts. He didn't turn around to face them. He already knew who it was. "Hello Ryou." He said and he opened his eyes. 

            Ryou strode up and stood beside him. "Yugi, what are you doing out here?" Ryou asked in a smooth accented voice. He turned away from Yugi and gazed out into the sky, just like his sire. 

            "This is a place that I come to when I need to think. A place where I can be alone." Yugi answered him, his tone very soft. 

            "Forgive my intrusion." Ryou apologized. "I will leave you to your thoughts." 

            "No!" Yugi replied hastily and firmly. 

            Ryou stopped and turned to look at him.  

            "It's fine." Yugi added and finally turned to look at Ryou. "You're welcome to stay, my dark child." 

            Ryou smiled at him. He was pleased to know Yugi wasn't angry with him. "Glad to hear I'm not imposing." Ryou replied sincerely. "So why do you want to be alone?" 

            "My brother-" Yugi began but was cut off.

            "Brother? You have a brother?" Ryou said surprised. 

            Yugi nodded. "I have a twin."

            Ryou stared at him, shocked. Vampires are not big on sharing their mortal life with other vampires. Even vampires that they created. It simply wasn't in their nature. So Ryou was completely caught off guard at the small declaration from Yugi's personal life. "Did he sire you?" Ryou asked timidly. 

            "Yes he did." Yugi told him. "He had been asleep for countless years when he was awaked by the knowledge of my injury." 

            "Knowing you were in distress, caused him to come too you. Just like I did." Ryou concluded. 

            "Yes," Yugi agreed and he placed a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "But unlike you. I'm not so happy to see him." 

            Ryou acknowledged the sentiment and smiled for a brief second. "What happened between you two?" He asked seriously. 

            "That my dark child, is too long a story." Yugi told him. Yugi though it was rather foolish to call Ryou a child, because in mortal years they were around the same age. Yes Yugi was older in vampire years, but now Ryou was more powerful then him. He could feel the power in him. Yet calling Ryou his dark child was like a special sentiment between sire and sired.

            Ryou took Yugi's moment of silence as a request denied. He frowned in disappointment and looked at Yugi. "Sire, you don't have to tell me. I understand it's a private matter." Ryou felt the denial as if Yugi was abandoning him again. He turned away from Yugi and began to walk away. 

            "Wait!" Yugi called out to him. Ryou turned back to look at him. "Don't leave. I will not tell you what happened, but I will show you." Yugi told him. Yugi looked at Ryou's stunned face and laughed. 

            "Sire, what is it?" Ryou asked as he walked back to him. 

            Yugi smiled and looked at Ryou. "You were never patient, my dark child." Yugi chided him playfully. 

            Ryou couldn't help but smile. Yugi was right about that. 

            "Let us seek shelter and I will tell you everything. That is if you want?" Yugi told him.

            Ryou nodded. "Yes, if you are willing to share, I would like to know." Ryou answered. 

            "I do." Yugi replied. They both smiled and vanished.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Well there you go, another chapter complete. I hope you guys liked it and it didn't disappoint anyone. So please give me your comments by reviewing! Thanks! So until we meet again, everyone stay safe. Bye! ^_^    


	12. Memories of the Past

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!! I only wish I did!

* Trumpets Play as Lady Deadly Nightshade enters with her entourage of Muses. Some muses are dragging a red wagon*

LDN: Hello everyone I am back! Did anyone miss me? Well if you did don't worry for I am back. ^_^ I have not uploaded because I have been writing the story *checks notes* I wrote  6 full chapters and I'm on working on number 7. I think total there will be maybe 20 chapters, so my longest story so far. WOW!! I've been working my muses Yugi and Yami very hard *points at wagon* see that's them sleeping in the wagon. The poor babies and we still have more work to do. 

Dante: Why do I have to baby sit these punks?

Gabriel: Hey not just you. I'm also here!

LDN: You have to baby sit them because you're my strongest muses. You guys are my demon slayers.

*Dante points at my other muse Yue* Dante: He's not doing anything.

*Yue stands passively with his arms across his chest*

LDN: *blushes* He's not suppose to. He's just suppose to be here beside me and look handsome. 

*Other muses sweat drop*

*Dante grabs his sword* Hey I'm suppose to be the only silver-haired stud around here!

*LDN stands in front of Yue* Don't you even dare!

*Inu Yasha and Juste pop in* 

*Dante sweat drops* Not more silver-haired guys!

LDN: *blushes* Yeah, I have quite a collection. By the way Dante, Inu is also a half demon. And Juste is a vampire slayer. *gushing over Inu, Juste and Yue*

*Gabriel whispers in Dante's ear* Looks like you have competition.

Dante: *sweat drops again*

LDN: sorry about that folks, but the muses are antsy. Well to make up for my lateness I have uploaded a long chapter filled with Yugi and Ryou. So enjoy! *mumbles* No one better say its short! So please enjoy and don't forget to review! ^_^ 

**Athar**** Luna- Glad you liked the chapter. Yeah I loved that part with Yami asking if he could kiss Téa. And the way he talks, I wrote him like that because I can totally picture him as a charmer, especially since he's a vampire. So it works! ^_^ Heck yeah Yugi and Yami are so kawaii!!! *lil anime hearts in my eyes* I knew you would love Ryou's appearance. ^_~ I added him just so you could drool over him, don't deny the drooling. Cause I know its true. LOL ^_^ **

**Lynderia**- I'm glad you loved the scene between Téa and Yami. Thanks for saying the story is getting more interesting. I'm glad you're pondering what's to come in the story. Thanks for the continuing support. ^_^

**Shadow-Mistress of Ra**- Sorry for making you wait on the new chapter. Believe me I don't want you to go crazy from lack of story. Sorry I haven't had the chance to read your story.

**Darkdragon- Thank you for your kind words and your review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and it's a pleasure putting Ryou into the story. He is so adorable. ^_^ Yeah Yami has a few things up his sleeve or does he? Well I don't want to ruin the story so I hope you keep reading. ^_^**

**Platerair Queen**- It's ok that you haven't reviewed. I'm sorry to hear you're having computer problems. LOL, another Ryou lover, I see! That's cool. He is very adorable. ^_^ On the Yami/Téa thing. I would love to tell ya if you're senses are correct, but then I'd have to kill ya. LOL ^_~ 

**Blue Dragon**- :P that wasn't short! LOL, anyway thanks for the review!

**PoisonousFlower**- Easy on the sugar there, buddy! LOL, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yeah I know you guys will get on my case if I take my sweet time to write, but greatness can't be rushed. :P I'm kidding! I'm kidding! 

**Kari**- Who loved the chapter so much that she reviewed 4 times. That really made my day that I got so many reviews in one day even if they were from the same person. Thanks for your review, or I mean reviews! 

**O_o**- More chapters filled with Yugi and Yami goodness are coming. Thanks for your review! 

**Y Sunfire**- Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter!! ^_^

LDN: Also some notes for the chapter:

This (~*~) symbol means a new memory is starting. All the memories are written in italics. Regular font is what's happening at the moment. Just wanted to make sure no one misinterprets the chapter. I know you guys won't but this is just in case. ^_^ 

Chapter 11- Memories of the Past

            Yugi and Ryou appeared back at Ryou's place. They were in the same room where Yugi had woken after Ryou had healed him. There were no windows in the room, Yugi didn't notice that the first time he was in the room. Yugi sat down on a medium sized black couch that sat in a corner of the room. Ryou stayed standing on the opposite side of the room. 

            "My dark child, if you want to do this I must feed off you first." Yugi told him. 

            Ryou nodded and walked toward Yugi. He sat down beside him on the couch. Yugi sat patiently, waiting for Ryou to decide where he wanted Yugi to feed from. Ryou extended his wrist out to him and Yugi took it gently. He held Ryou's wrist firmly in his hands. He raised it to his mouth and grazed it with his fangs. Quickly he embedded his fangs into Ryou's wrist, causing Ryou to jump in surprise. Yugi sucked at the blood and he could feel Ryou's memories and emotions surface.

            _Close off your mind to me! Please! Yugi pleaded with Ryou telepathically. Yugi didn't want to feel how Ryou truly felt about his abandonment of him. Ryou did as he was told without any hesitation and a few minutes later it was all over. _

            They were both breathing heavily, trying to control their breathing. Yugi from the power of Ryou's blood and Ryou from the loss of blood. They both composed themselves in a matter of seconds. 

            Yugi licked the remnants of Ryou's blood from his teeth and lips. "It is your turn, my dark child. You will finally truly know me." Yugi extended his wrist out to Ryou. "I will try my best not to hide anything from you." 

            Ryou tentatively took Yugi's wrist into his hands and nodded in acknowledgement to Yugi's words. He pressed Yugi's wrist to his lips and embedded his fangs into it, causing Yugi to gasp. Ryou sucked at the wound, letting the blood flow into his mouth. Instantly emotions and memories began to flood into him.

_~Yugi's memories~_

_            Yugi sat at his desk in the library looking out the window at the day outside. It was a nice sunny day, perfect weather to be outside. He decided to go outside and not waste the beautiful day by being cooped up inside. Before he could stand up from his desk, he heard the sounds of someone walking toward the library. Yugi turned his attention back to the window and gazed outside. _

_            "Yugi? Are you in here?" He heard his twin call out to him, before he heard the door of the library open._

_            "Yes I'm here! What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked eyes still outside. _

_            "I want you to meet someone." Yami told him, his voice full of excitement. _

_            Yugi had never heard his brother hold so much excitement. Curious he turned around to look at his twin. The first thing Yugi noticed was a skirt, which caused him to stand with his head bowed. "Excuse me." He said ashamed at his bad manners and he raised his head. His gaze landed on a pair of friendly blue eyes._

_            "It's all right." She told him. Her voice was very soft, feminine and friendly sounding. "My name is Anzu." She introduced herself._

_            "My name is Yugi." He told her. She extended her hand out to him and Yugi kissed the top of her hand. _

_            She smiled at him and he returned the friendly smile. Yami was saying something to Yugi, but Yugi could only focus on the beauty before him. Yugi and Anzu stared at each other like they were the only people in the world. A warm sensation filled Yugi and it made him feel like he would burst with some new emotion. Anzu must have felt it to because her body reacted by shivering. _

_            "Are you cold?" Yami asked her concerned. _

_            "A little." She replied absently, her gaze still on Yugi. _

_            "Let's go to the den, there should be a fire going in the fireplace." He told her._

_            Anzu nodded in agreement. _

_            "It was nice to meet you." Yugi told her. _

_            "It was nice to meet you too, Yugi." She smiled. _

_            Yami offered her his hand and she took it. They walked out of the library hand in hand. Yugi stared after them until Yami closed the door behind them. Before the door closed completely he caught Anzu looking back at him._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            _Yugi leaned casually against a tree, the gentle breeze playing through his golden bangs. He pulled away from the tree, away from the shade. He let the sunlight hit him directly on the face, closing his eyes against it. He was basking in the pure warmth of it. He jumped, startled when someone coiled their arm's around him, pressing his back against them. _

_            "Anzu!" He said through a smile. _

_            "Hello Yugi!" She told him as he turned still in her arms to look at her. She smiled at him and Yugi's eyes brightened up. "How did you know it was me?" She asked him._

_            "I smelled your perfume." He leaned in to her. He breathed in against her neck. "You smell like roses." He murmured. _

_            Anzu giggled and Yugi smiled still in the crook of her neck. He leaned back and gazed into her eyes. They were almost the same height, making the eye contact very intimate. They had been seeing each other for over two months. They deeply enjoyed being in each other's company._

_            "Yugi, I love you!" Anzu told him._

_            "I love you too, Anzu!" Yugi replied immediately. _

_            It was the first time they had ever said those words to each other. They leaned their faces into each other and they kissed. It was a soft, gentle and exploratory kiss. When they broke apart, they were both breathless and smiling. _

_            "Our first kiss." Anzu noted softly. _

_            "Yes, but clearly not our last." Yugi replied holding her tightly in his arms. _

_            "I love you!" Anzu told him again._

_            "I love you!" He replied._

_            "Always?" She asked._

_            "Forever." He replied and they kissed again._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_            Yugi walked back to his house, he had spent the entire day with Anzu. He carried his jacket across his arm and his shirt was completely disheveled. His clothes were wrinkled and out of place, but the look on his face was of pure satisfaction. Finally after a month of having said 'I love you' to each other, Yugi and Anzu had made love. (A/N:  Ooooohhh Yugi got some! Hee hee hee! Sorry about interrupting the story, but I just had to say something! Boy, I'm so immature! ^_~ ^_^) As he neared his home he heard loud crashing sounds and someone yelling. Someone sounded like they were in trouble. He froze but when he heard another loud yell._

_            "Yami?" He exclaimed and he ran frantically into the house. When he got to the closed door of the den, the noises had subsided. He pushed open the door and saw the den in total disarray. He saw Yami huddled on the floor panting. _

_            "Yami!" Yugi called out to him. He quickly walked over to him and knelt beside him. Yugi looked at Yami who had his face buried in his hands. Yami appeared to be crying. "Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked him. Yugi reached out to touch Yami's shoulder, but Yami pulled away from him. Yami lowered his hands from his face and gazed at Yugi. _

_            "What's wrong?" Yugi asked him. _

_            "Just get away from me!" Yami said his voice full of hostility. _

_            Yugi stayed frozen near Yami. "Why? What did I do?" Yugi asked in bewildered innocence. _

_            Yami laughed and it was a bitter sound. "You never do anything wrong, do you brother?" Yami told him harshly. Yami rose to his feet and Yugi did as well. _

_            Yugi stood near him, not even a length's arm apart. "What did I do to you?" Yugi inquired. _

_            Yami's tears had long since stopped flowing; now they were replaced with nothing buy anger. "You took her from me! You knew I was interested in her and you still went after her!" Yami yelled accusingly at him. _

_            Yugi stood there silently. He finally understood what was wrong with Yami. _

_            "Nothing to say in your defense!" Yami shouted at him. _

_            Yugi stared silently at Yami, he couldn't find any words to speak._

_            "I hate you!" Yami told him venomously. _

_            Yugi's eyes opened up wide in surprise at Yami's words. He had always felt a sense of hatred from Yami and now Yami had confirmed it. "Yami, you don't mean that." He said softly. "Do you?" _

_            Yami looked right into Yugi's amethyst eyes. Yami stared into the wounded looking eyes of Yugi and said very spitefully, "I meant every word. Sometimes I wish that I had been an only child." _

_            Yugi looked sadly at Yami. Yugi reached over and touched his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry!" Yugi said sincerely. _

_            Yami shook Yugi's hand off his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" He yelled at him._

_            Before Yugi could react, Yami's fist came out of nowhere. It connected roughly with Yugi's cheek sending him reeling down onto the ground. Yugi glanced up to see Yami standing over him giving him an angry look. _

_            "I'm leaving and you'll never see me again!" Yami told him. With those words Yami turned and walked out of the room. _

_            Yugi sat up but stayed on the floor. He stared at the door where Yami had just walked out of. The words of his other half, his twin resonated in his mind. Yami was going to leave him, the only family he had left and Yugi's eyes filled with tears at the sad realization. _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_            Yugi watched silently standing by the stairs of the porch. He made sure he stayed out of Yami's way. Yami was putting some suitcases into a carriage. Apparently he had been dead serious about leaving and that's just what he was doing. With the last suitcase loaded, Yami stood by the carriage and glared at Yugi. _

_            Yugi wanted to tell him to stay. He wanted to work out their problems, to see if they could mend their relationship. But seeing the look on Yami's face, left Yugi without the ability to speak. The anger in Yami and it was all directed at him. Yugi was sad, he didn't want to fight with his twin, but the words simply wouldn't come. _

_            Yami didn't say a word either, but he didn't need too. He let the anger on his face and in his eyes do all the talking. Abruptly Yami entered the carriage and it drove off. Yugi stared as his brother left him, taking the only family he had left with him._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_            Yugi was sprawled on his unmade bed, his appearance was just as disheveled as the bed. His clothes were so dirty and wrinkled. His hair was all over the place. His face blank and his eyes were blood-shot. Too much crying or not enough sleep, maybe both. He lay in a fetal position on the bed. He hadn't done anything in a month, since Yami had left. He huddled more into himself and let the tears form in his eyes. He had been crying off and on for days, he had never felt so alone. Nothing seemed to matter to him, not even Anzu. He hadn't seen her since Yami left. He also missed her and it made his heart ache. Just now as he thought of her, he could have sworn he heard her voice. _

_            "Yugi?" he heard her call out his name again. She reached out and touched his shoulder. He jumped startled but he didn't turn to look at him. _

_            "Yugi, I've been so worried about you." She told him. She sat down beside him on the bed. "Yugi, what's wrong?" she asked him concerned. _

_            Yugi kept his back to her. "Just get out of here." He muttered softly. _

_            "What?" Anzu asked him. She had barely heard his words. _

_            "I said get out of here. I don't want you here." He said louder, anger in his tone. _

_            Anzu was surprised at his words and tears welled in her eyes. _

_            "It's entirely your fault." Yugi muttered softly, tears in his own eyes. _

_            Anzu had never seen him like this. She didn't know what to tell him. Anzu rose from the bed and with tears in her eyes she stared at his back and spoke, "I love you Yugi, don't push me away." She pleaded with him and her tears fell from her eyes._

_            Yugi kept his back to her and a sob escaped her lips. With one final look at his back she turned and headed toward the door of the room. _

_            Yugi let his tears flow freely and just as Anzu reached the door he spoke out," Anzu, please don't go." He told her._

_            She stopped and turned back to look at him. He had finally sat up in the bed and also looked at her. He looked awful, tears streaming down his face. She wanted to leave him, but she couldn't do it. He needed her and she loved him so much. She came back to stand by the bed and she looked at him. _

_            "I'm sorry Anzu! I don't want to lose you too!_

_            She finally realized that Yami had left permanently. Yugi was now all alone. She sat down beside him on the bed. She reached out to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "You won't lose me." She told him. _

_            Yugi placed his hand on hers and maneuvered his hand so that their fingers intertwined. "Anzu, please stay with me." He told her, silent tears cascading down his face. _

_            "Of course." She replied. She lay down beside Yugi and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll never leave you. I love you too much." She told him._

_            "I love you too, Anzu." Yugi told her in the circle of her arms._

_            She kissed him gently on the cheek and comforted him as he silently cried himself to sleep._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*          _

_            Yugi's face brightened with the huge smile he had on his face. He walked hand in hand with the woman he loved_. _It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly, there was a gentle breeze, and fluffy clouds filled the blue sky. The perfect weather only made his smile widen, because it was a perfect day for a picnic. They had picked a spot on the grass and settled atop of a blanket. They gazed up at the clouds._

_            "Yugi, that one looks like a winged horse." She replied gazing at the sky. _

_            Yugi didn't see a winged horse. He couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from her long enough to check._

_            "Yugi, do you see it too?" She asked when he didn't reply. "Yugi?" she exclaimed, turning to look at him. She giggled when she looked at him. His face was frozen in a look of awe, as if he were seeing her for the first time._

_            "Yugi," She called to him in a joyous tone. "Earth to Yugi!" She nudged him slightly, bringing him out of his stupor. _

_            He blushed. "Anzu, I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's just that every time I'm with you, I lose myself." _

_            Anzu giggled. "Oh, Yugi." She said as she leaned in closer to him. "You spoil me." She kissed his cheek. _

_            "Anzu, I love you so much." He said wholeheartedly. _

_             Anzu smiled. "I love you too." She replied. "Always."_

_            "Forever." Yugi added to their ritual, caressing her cheek. He guided her face to his and they kissed. It was a soft, chaste kiss. Yugi broke the kiss and he released a deep nervous sigh. _

_            "Yugi, what is it?" Anzu asked worried. _

_            "Anzu, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, but something always happened before I could." Yugi said holding both of her hands in his. He gazed deeply into her blue eyes. Suddenly the wind picked up and blew around them fiercely. Yugi however continued to talk. _

_            "Anzu," he dropped down to his knee. "Will you marry me?" Before she could reply the sky darkened, thunder boomed in the sky and the fierce wind continued to blow around them. Anzu and Yugi seemed oblivious to the weather. They simply stared at each other caught up in the moment. _

_            "Yes, I will." Anzu replied, practically shouted the answer over the elements. _

_            Yugi smiled and placed the light blue jeweled engagement ring on her finger. They kissed again and during the kiss a long boom erupted over the sky and heavy droplets of rain came pouring down on them._

_            "Let's go." Yugi yelled over the fierce elements, taking her hand. Already soaking wet they took off running toward the house._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_~final memory~_

_            "What are you doing?" Yugi called out hotly. "What's going on here?" he walked into his bedroom to see Anzu lying on the bed with Yami leaning over her. Their lips melded together in a kiss._

_            Yami broke the kiss first and rose from the bed with a wide smile on his face. "Hello Yugi." He greeted him cheerfully._

_            Yugi ignored the pleasantries and went straight to business. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded looking from Yami to Anzu. _

_            Anzu had risen from the bed and was heading toward Yugi. "Yugi, it's not what you think." She tried to explain. She walked closer to him. _

_            "Don't come near me!" Yugi yelled at her, taking a step away from her. _

_            The words and Yugi's anger caused her to stop. She stood in the middle of them with Yami at her back._

_            "Why are you here, Yami?" Yugi asked voice full of anger. The image of Yami on his bed with his fiancée was repeating in his mind. _

_            "I decided it was time for a visit." He replied. He moved to the side so that he could see Anzu's profile. "I came back to remind Anzu of what she's missing by having picked you." _

_            Anzu kept her eyes averted from both of them._

_            Meanwhile Yugi was seething. He tightened his hand into a fist. Yugi wanted to wipe that smirk off of Yami's face. He strode forward to Yami who was busy looking at Anzu and he punched him. Well, he tried to punch him anyway. Just as his arm swung forward to hit Yami, he vanished. "What the h-" Yugi cursed._

_            Yami's laughter filled the room, but he wasn't anywhere inside it. "Things have changed Yugi." He told him. "I'll leave you two love birds alone so you can talk." With that the voice faded. _

_            Yugi searched the room frantically for Yami, but there wasn't a trace of him anywhere. _

_            "Yugi what's going on?" Anzu asked him scared. She wrapped her arms around him._

_            Yugi didn't rebuke her, but he didn't hug her back either. "I don't know." He said bewildered. He was also afraid but he didn't let it show. _

_            "Oh but you should be afraid." Another voice spoke up._

_~End of memories~_

Yugi blocked off the rest of the memory and frantically pulled away from Ryou. Ryou immediately pulled his fangs out of Yugi's wrist so he wouldn't hurt him. Yugi doubled over on the couch panting and whispering over and over. "I'm sorry!"

            Ryou didn't know who his Sire was apologizing too, but he moved closer to him on the couch. He placed a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, it's all right." Ryou reassured him softly. 

            Yugi semi-composed himself and looked at Ryou gratefully. "Thanks for understanding Ryou. I just couldn't go through that again." He told him. 

            "It's all right. It's almost sunrise so I'll leave you here to rest." Ryou said as he stood from the couch. 

            "Thank you." Yugi replied. Yugi leaned back against the couch exhausted. 

            "You're welcome." Ryou told him. He started to walk out of the room. Just as he had stepped out of the room he turned around and looked at Yugi. Yugi looked so emotionally drained. He looked so sad and so pale. 

            Ryou walked back to him and peered down at Yugi who had his eyes closed. Ryou sat back down beside him and Yugi opened his eyes and turned to look at him. His eyes held sadness and they were shiny with unshed tears. "What is it, my dark child?" Yugi asked.

            Ryou didn't say a word, he didn't even ask him if it would be okay to do it. He just did it on impulse. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him tightly.

            Yugi was shocked, but he hugged Ryou back with the same firmness. "Thank you." Yugi told him gratefully.

            "No thank you." Ryou told him.            

            Yugi pulled away from Ryou, confusion on his face. "What are you thanking me for?" Yugi asked bewildered. 

            "For saving my life all those years ago. I never got the chance to tell you that. Also for trusting me with something as important as the knowledge of your past." Ryou told him. Yugi nodded and Ryou stood from the couch. Ryou walked back to the door and turned back to look at Yugi. "Also know that I've never hated you for giving me this life." With that Ryou walked out the room leaving Yugi with a small smile on his face. 

LDN: I need a tissue! *Juste hands her one* Thanks Juste! That scene with Yugi and Ryou was so cute. Alrighty everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Remember reviews motivate the author so drop me a review with your comments!  ^_^  

Next Update: Final days of May. So keep them peepers peeled. Oh and any anonymous reviewers if you want me to e-mail when I update I would gladly do it. Just tell me and leave me your e-mail. Until we meet again everyone stay safe! ^_^  


	13. Reinforcements & Téa’s Decision

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!! I only wish I did!

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Hello everyone. I know I'm posting the new chapter a little early, but I decided to do it in honor of my having finished writing the whole story. It is all finished, well I still got to type it out, but I'm a swell typer. Well without further ado, well there is still my author thank you's to you, go on to the chapter. So please read and review! ^_^ Bye!!!

 **Leigh- yeah, somehow during the process of writing the story it started shifted toward Yami and Téa. Yeah, poor Yugi I'm making him mope too much. It's cause I love to write angst. LOL, I like your comment about Yami dressing better then Yami. *whispers* Don't let Yugi hear that! ^_^ **

**Lynderia**- ^_^ I'm glad you loved the chapter! Glad you loved the flashbacks. They were a lot of typing. I also wonder if Téa will take Yami's offer. (Yami: psst, you already know! LDN: Oh yeah, I do, but I'm not telling! Muah haha! Yami: *sweat drops* great there she goes doing her evil laugh. She does that too much! Yugi: yeah she does it a lot when she writes.) I'm glad you enjoy my plot! I hope you got my e-mail! ^_^

**Darkdragon**- LOL, yup it is chapter 12. It's a long story! I'm glad you enjoyed my new chapter and here is another one for ya. So please enjoy it! ^_^

**Shadow-Mistress of Ra**- LOL, that's okay, sometimes I don't know whether I'm sane or insane. But trying to figure it out is half the fun. Glad you like, um I mean love the story! *pats pocket and eyes Dante* Thanks for the pepper spray, but so far the muses are behaving! ^_^

**PoisonousFlower**- Yup, me and my inner monologues, which I then add in here to make myself look crazy! ^_^ I'm glad you loved the scene where they first kiss…I loved writing the scene. Its fun being immature, lol. *hands you a tissue* There, there, don't cry! ^_^

**Athar-Luna**- LMAO! Loved your reaction! Glad you loved the memories and the interaction between Yugi and Téa. I hope that I showed how much they loved each other. I'm glad you understand why Yami acts the way he does. Anzu kissing Yami, WHERE!!!! LOL!! I know why but I ain't saying a thing. DUDE the end with Ryou and Yugi was my favorite part of the chapter. I LOVED THAT PART!!!! *sighs happily* ^_^ LMAO, I knew it, I knew you drooled. ^_~ Yeah my muses and I are a riot. Just shows how nuts we all are! *muses nod in agreement* See! ^_~

**Platerair Queen**- LOL, glad you loved the chapter! 

**YumeTakato**- I will update, no worries! ^_~ I hope you got my e-mail!

Chapter 12- Reinforcements & Téa's Decision

            It had been a few days since he had woken and he was almost back to his full strength. At the moment he padded barefoot in his plush dark burgundy carpet. His clothes rustled with his movements. He wore black slacks with a long sleeve wine colored shirt. The sleeves of his shirt billowed out and they almost completely covered obscured his hands, only leaving a faint trace of his long pale fingers. He stopped moving and looked toward the door. At that instant there was a knock at the door.

            "Enter." He said looking at the door. The door opened and a man dressed in a black suit entered the room. 

            He bowed when he stood in front of the other man. "Master, we have found you a new recruit." The suited man told him. 

            "Excellent." The man in the wine colored shirt said. "Take me to him." 

            The man in the black suit bowed his head. "As you wish, Master." He walked back to the door and opened it. He waited for his Master to pass by him and then he closed the door behind him. 

            They walked through the hallway until they came upon a stairwell. The stairwell headed toward an underground level of the house. The underground level of the house was split into many small rooms. Amongst the rooms were the Master's sleeping quarters (he was somewhat paranoid to sleep above ground during the day), his many henchmen's sleeping quarters, and a dungeon. 

            The Master walked down the stairs with his henchmen behind him. They walked through a hallway that had doors on both sides. The Master stopped by a door where classical music could be heard from. He leaned in slightly against the door and stood there silently.

            "Master, what is it?" The man in the black suit asked.

            "It's nothing." The Master replied and he moved away from the door. 

            They continued down the hall until they came upon two heavy oak doors. The man in the black suit pushed open the door for his Master. The Master entered the room silently. As soon as he was in the room, his face broke into a sadistic smile. He was standing in his gigantic dungeon, this was his favorite room in the enter house. One side of the dungeon had medium sized jail cells. In the center of the room there were various medieval torture devices. On the other side of the room there were shackles, hooks, and other type of restraints to hold people. 

            Against that wall hanged a young man. He had black hair and emerald green eyes. The Master smiled in approval. He motioned for the man in the black suit to leave the room. He didn't want an audience. 

            The boy restrained against the wall watched the man with fear in his eyes. "Why am I here?" The boy asked scared. "What do you want with me?" 

            The man eyed him and laughed hysterically. 

            The boy struggled against the chains. He didn't like the way the man laughed and the look in his eyes. "You're nuts!" 

            In the blink of an eye, the man stood in front of the boy a few inches apart. "You have no idea how correct you are." The man answered. He pulled the boys head to the side and plunged his fangs deep into the boy's neck. The boy screamed out in surprise and pain. The man sent a telepathic message to the boy, "Welcome to my ranks of the undead." He told him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Téa rummaged through her closet looking for something to wear. She hadn't seen Yami or Yugi, for that matter, since Yami had come by to give her that tough decision. Either let him drink from her to see his memories (possibly becoming a vampire in the process) or die. Well Yami hadn't said he'd kill her but she assumed he would kill her. He might be handsome and charming, but he was still deadly and unpredictable. She still wasn't sure what she was going to tell him, but she knew that she had to see him soon. Vampires might live for all eternity, but she didn't know how patient they were, especially Yami. 

            She finally found a black skirt to wear, the skirt reached to the top of her knees. She put on a light blue v-neck button up blouse and added a bit of make up to her face. She put on some black platform sandals without socks onto her feet. She grabbed her purse and headed out of her apartment. Her destination was Yami's house. 

            Téa paid the taxi driver and got out of the cab. She stood in front of Yami's house with her eyes wide. His house was enormous. She stood there having second thoughts, maybe she shouldn't have come. She took a step back as if to leave when the black gate opened by itself. Guess, I'm invited, she thought wryly to herself. She passed though the gate, which closed behind her by itself and walked up the cobble walkway to the front door of the house. As she walked up the porch stairs the door began to open. Téa now completely unnerved by the doors opening without anyone behind them decided it was a bad idea to come to Yami willingly. Just as she turned around to go back down the stairs, she heard his voice.

            "Téa, how nice to see you." Hearing his voice caused Téa to freeze in her steps. She turned around to look at him and her breath caught in her throat. He was dressed in a long robe that matched his eyes perfectly. The material of the robe looked very smooth; she assumed it was silk or satin. She wondered if he had anything on underneath that robe. 

            She looked up at Yami's face and he gave her a suggestive smile. Téa lowered her face as she blushed a deep shade of red. That's when she noticed the black pajama bottoms peeking out from underneath the robe. She also noticed that he was barefoot.   

            Did he just wake up or did he know I was coming? Téa asked herself mentally. 

            "I'm afraid you caught me barely getting up from bed." Yami told her, answering the question she never asked aloud.

            Téa lifted her gaze from the ground and looked up into his face. "I'm sorry!" She apologized. 

            He eyed her up and down, taking in her outfit. "No worries," He told her. "Seeing you here and dressed so nicely to see me makes up for it greatly."

            Téa blushed again and Yami chuckled softly. He loved getting that reaction out of her, especially since it was him and not vampire tricks that caused her to react like that. "Well, where are my manners? Téa please come in." He told her. He extended his arm out to her. Téa stepped through the threshold and looped her arm through his. They walked in that fashion to the den. 

            Yami escorted Téa to a couch and gestured for her to sit down. "Make yourself comfortable." He told her. Téa sat on the couch. She removed her jacket and her purse and placed them on the couch's arm. 

            Yami had turned away from her and headed toward the fireplace. He raised his hand to it and instantly there was a fire roaring in the fireplace. Yami turned slightly toward her. 

            Téa watched him silently and attentively. Seeing only his profile and with the light from the flames dancing behind him he looked dangerous. 

            "Téa to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Yami asked her. 

            "I have made my decision." She told him. 

            Yami turned his face completely to look at her. His expression very blank. "Ah," He said flatly. "What is your choice?"

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Yes I know it was short, but the next chapter is a long one. So I hope I make up for it then. 

Next Update: **June 6 **(But if someone says its short I'll add a week before the next update! Muah haha! Hmmm well maybe, maybe not! I guess you'll have to chance it. ^_^)


	14. Memories of the Past, Pt 2

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, but I sure wish I did!! All original characters, concepts, vampire lore, belong to moi! ^_^

*Lady Deadly Nightshade and her muses (except moody Dante) enter and she's holding a calendar*

Lady Deadly Nightshade: *looks at calendar and sees it's the 6th of June* Well here I am, just as I promised.  
Dante: So you did decide to update even though, someone still said the chapter was short when you told them not too mention it.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Ah! You're here! I didn't even hear you come in.

Dante: Yeah, I'm just that damn good! 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: *Rolls her eyes* Yeah, yeah, ok. Well just because one person did it and the other what, 8 didn't say a word, I wasn't going to be evil to the rest of my reviewers. Besides I always keep my word and I said I was going to update on the 6th. I knew the chapter was short and there will be more short chapters too come.

Yugi: Especially the one where I… *LDN clamps his mouth shut*

Lady Deadly Nightshade: *softly* Yugi, shhhh! Don't say anything. 

*Yugi nods his head and LDN releases him*

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Ok, well following is the author's thank yous, and then is the chapter and guess what its LONG! Ok, so read and don't forget to review. Don't forget to enjoy it. I post these stories for you readers and reviewers to enjoy!! ^_^

Dante: *sarcastically* I think they know that!  
Lady Deadly Nightshade: *Glares* Ok that's it! *hits Dante on the head*

Dante: Owww! 

*Other muses laugh*

Dante: *grabs his sword and brandishes it and advances on LDN* Ok, no one, and I mean NO ONE, touches the hair! *Dante swings his sword*

Lady Deadly Nightshade: EEPPPP! *LDN ducks and looks up when she hears two swords clash. She sees Inuyasha standing in front of her blocking Dante's attack*   
Woo Hoo, thank you Inuyasha!!

Yami: Ok everyone nothing to see here, on to the story! After all, this entire chapter is filled with my handsome self.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: *yells from behind Inuyasha who's still protecting her* Yup, it's all Yami-goodness. *touches Inuyasha's silver hair* Wow so pretty! 

*Inuyasha blushes*

**YumeTakato- **No problem about the e-mail. I would have e-mailed you this time too, but this time I gave an update date. I wanted to see the picture but the website wouldn't load! ;-;! I bet it was a cute picture too! 

**Selena- **Ohhh, a new reviewer! I'm glad you like my story plot. Since I am fascinated by vampires, I always seem to write about them, even in fan fiction. LOL! I hope to change that soon, because I'm thinking of a new story to write and it might be a Yugi fanfic, but I'll have to see. Nothing concrete yet! Well thanks again for the review and yes more chapters too come. ^_^

**Shadow-Mistress of Ra- **Aw, I don't mean to torture you. I just want to make sure everyone reviews before I upload a new chapter! So please don't hurt me, lol. ^_^ You are such a funny person, you're comments put a smile to my face. I guess I'll live to see another day, since I did update on the 6th.  Don't get paranoid, I always keep my word! ^_^

**Platerair Queen- **man, sounds like you had a tiring and hectic day today. But don't worry I did update so now sit back, relax and get your fill of Yami. (Since the chapter is mostly him) I saw your author's note in your story (great chapter by the way. I still remember poor Seto and the soup, lmao) and it sucks that my advice didn't help ya out! Lol, hey the more comments the better. I don't mind long reviews! ^_^

**Athar-Luna- **Ah ma amie, who's comments always put a smile on my face. You know I love to end the chapter in a cliffhanger, got to keep the audience enticed. Yeah, I decided that he needed to show up so I started the last chapter with him. Yeah, I'm writing Yami so charismatic, besides he's a cutie, who wouldn't be mesmerized. He doesn't need his vampire tricks, neither does Yugi. Yeah, time does seem to fly and no worries the chapter is here. Ma amie, jouir! ^_^

**Chibi Momoko- **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story! ^_^

**Yuko- ***LDN Blushes* Wow, no one has ever called me San, before! I don't know why I'm making a big deal, but I just am. Thank you for that Yuko-san! Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad that my story didn't disappoint you, being the first that you've ever read dealing with vampires! ^_^

**BlackNightKitty- **:P. LOL, I know it was short! Téa becoming a vampire, but not from Yami? Well I would love to tell you what happens, but I won't ^_~. It's one of my evil schemes to keep you guessing (and reviewing). All will be revealed soon! ^_^

**PoisonousFlower- **LOL, her decision will be revealed in this chapter. LOL, well the story is finished and I could update it faster, but I won't. ^_~. I like for you guys to suffer! MUAH HAHA! Naw, I'm kidding! I just want to take my time uploading, give you guys a break in between chapters. ^_^

 Chapter 13- Memories of the Past, Pt. 2

            The light from the flames of the fire caused shadows to dance around the room. Yami's face was very neutral as he waited for Téa's answer. The seconds passed without a reply and it prompted Yami to speak, "Téa, what is your choice?" He asked her again. 

            Téa fidgeted on the couch and looked into Yami's eyes. "I- I've decided that I want to know your side of the story." She told him. 

            Yami's face remained blank except for a raised questioning eyebrow. "No matter the risk?" He asked her.

            She thought about it for a moment. Yami took the opportunity to walk over to her and kneel in front of her. He took her hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. He gazed into her eyes with a look of, was it pain? Seeing that look in his eyes, made Téa realize her decision. 

            "No matter the risk." She replied. Hesitantly she leaned her face down and pressed her lips to his cheek, but at the last moment Yami moved his face, causing her lips to land on his. She opened her eyes wide in surprise as they kissed softly. Yami broke the kiss first and rose to his feet. 

            "Come with me so we can get started." Yami extended his hand to her.

            "We can't do it here?" Téa asked him.

            "We could, but I thought it would be better if we were more comfortable." He replied thoughtfully. He gave her a playful smile.

            Téa took his extended hand and he pulled her up from the couch. They walked hand in hand out of the den. They walked up a flight of stairs, down a hallway and headed into Yami's bedroom. 

            Yami closed the door behind him and let go of Téa's hand. Very gracefully he walked over to a bed covered in dark blue silk. He stood by the bed and disrobed.  Téa had to clamp her mouth shut to keep from gaping at him with her mouth open. She watched as the robe slid off his muscular frame. Yami caught the look on Téa's face and with the robe still in his hand he flexed his arm causing his muscles to move. He threw the robe onto a nearby chair and stood only in his pajama bottoms. He climbed onto the bed and lay down against the headboard. 

            "Come to me, Téa." He said looking extremely seductive on the bed. 

            Téa stood perfectly still, like a bird being watched by a beautiful hungry cat. What the hell is he doing? She asked herself mentally. I'm not here to have sex with him. Her nerves were causing a knot in her stomach or was it the fact that Yami looked very attractive lying against the blue silk sheets. 

            "Téa, I can assure you, nothing will happen unless you want it to happen." Yami told her and he smiled mischievously at her.

            "Do I have your word that you won't initiate anything?" She asked him nervously. 

            Yami bowed his head and said very seriously, "You have my word, Téa." He raised his head and watched as she walked toward the bed. She stood beside the bed, contemplating what to do next. "Take off your shoes." Yami instructed.

            She did as she was told, but she stood by the bed. "Now what?" She asked him. She couldn't seem to think so clearly.

            Yami sat up on the bed and extended his hand out to her. "Join me on the bed." He told her logically. He gave her a half smile. 

            She took his hand and he pulled her onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her. "Ahh!" She screamed out surprised. She was barely able to place her hands between them, so they're bodies wouldn't be touching. Yet that wasn't necessary a good thing because her hands lay on the smooth naked flesh of his chest. His flesh felt so warm, despite the fact that he was a vampire, technically a dead thing. 

            Yami leaned forward and smelled her. "Roses." He murmured by her ear. "Very lovely." He pulled slightly away and Téa removed her hands from his chest. He looked into her frightened blue eyes. "Don't be afraid. Just relax and who knows you might even enjoy it." He said flirtatiously.

            Téa blushed slightly. "So what are you going to do now?" she asked him.

            "Patience, Téa, I want to do this right." He chided her. He gave her the same smile as before. He placed his lips gently on her forehead and kissed her gently. He continued to kiss her along her face, until he was down to her neck. The gentle pressure of his kisses caused Téa's body to shiver and soft moans of pleasure escaped her lips. Her reaction caused Yami to smile against the rose scented flesh of her neck. He pressed a few more gentle kisses against her neck. 

            He poised himself above her carotid vein and extended his fangs. He watched the pulsating vein and visualized the sweet red blood that ran though it. With a quick motion he plunged his fangs into her flesh. Téa cried out but it wasn't in pain. Yami soothed her by sending her comforting words into her mind. 

            Téa's hot sweet blood poured freely into Yami's mouth as he sucked on her neck. As he drank Téa's muscles became relaxed and he supported her weight in his arms. He had to remind himself not to drink too much because he didn't want to hurt her and he also needed her conscious to see his memories. He reluctantly pulled away from her and held her at arm's length. Her eyelids drooped over her eyes and she was very languid. 

            "Téa, can you hear me? How do you feel?" Yami asked her.

            "I feel okay, kind of lightheaded." She replied slowly. 

            "All right," Yami replied. "Let's wait a few minutes."  

            "Okay." Téa agreed. 

            Yami held her against his chest, not saying a word. Téa composed herself as she listened to the beating of his heart. His heart's beating? Isn't he dead? Dead things don't have heart beats or do they? Téa mused in her head.

            "It comes and goes." Yami answered absently to her unspoken questions. "I don't know exactly why my heart beats sometimes, but what would life be if it didn't have its mysteries?"

            Téa wondered if the question was directed at her, but she still answered it. "Quite boring." She replied. She sat up on the bed using her own strength. 

            "Exactly." Yami said agreeing with her. "I see you're better." 

            Téa nodded her head. "Better then a few minutes ago." She replied.

            "Ready to continue then?" He asked her.

            "As ready as I'm ever going to be." She replied. 

            Téa blinked and she thought she felt Yami move but when she reopened her eyes he was still in the same position as before. The only difference was there was a small knife in his hand. It was a very plain looking knife but it looked very sharp. She didn't even have the opportunity to ask him what he was doing with the knife when he pressed it to his skin. He cut his skin diagonally just above his left nipple. 

            "Drink." He ordered her.

            Téa stared at the dark red blood as it pooled in the cut.

            "Do it now!" He said more commanding.

            Téa leaned her face toward the wound just as the blood spilt over in the cut. She pressed her tongue to his flesh and licked up the blood before it marred the perfection of his chest. She latched onto the wound and began to suck on it gently. Almost instantly sounds and images filled her mind. 

(LDN: Sorry to interrupt, but damn that scene was just too good. I can't really explain but I loved that scene. Yami was just so flirtatious and so handsome. Yami: That was "A" quality writing! LDN: AWWW, THANKS YAMI! *Hugs Yami*  Sorry to butt in, but I had to make this comment on the scene. LOL, ok back to the story. Sorry again! ^_^)

~Yami's memories~

            _Yami's bangs flew back as he rode through the countryside. He always loved to go horseback riding to pass the time. It was also a great way to think about things. Having almost exhausted his horse he decided to let his horse get a drink of water by a small stream. He let the horse graze on grass while he sat down against a tree. He had barely closed his eyes when he heard the sounds of giggles. He stood up and headed toward his horse. The horse was covering up most of the person but he could see a dress. He walked closer to them and the girl startled._

_            "Sorry!" Yami said immediately. "I didn't mean to scare you."_

_            The girl smiled at him. "No, I'm sorry! Is this your horse?" She asked him._

_            Yami petted his horse's mane. "Yes, he is mine." Yami replied._

_            "He's so beautiful." She said petting the horse on his forehead. _

_            The same can be said about you. Yami thought to himself. She was so beautiful. "My name is Yami." He told her. He took her hand and kissed the top of it. _

_            "I'm Anzu." She told him._

_            "Nice to meet you, Anzu." Yami said sincerely._

_            "You too." She replied. _

_            Yami lifted himself onto the horse's back. "Would you like to go for a ride?" He asked extending his hand to her._

_            "I would love too." She replied and she took his hand. _

_            Yami helped her onto the horse and they took off. They rode through the countryside together. After a long ride, Yami dropped Anzu off at her house._

_            "Good bye, Yami." She told him._

_            "Good bye, Anzu." He replied._

_            She smiled at him and stepped into her house. Yami waited until she was safely in her home and then he took off. _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_            Yami stood outside Anzu's door and he knocked gently on it. He patiently waited for her to come and open the door. It had been two weeks since he had met her and he had invited her over to his house. _

_            "Good morning Yami." Anzu greeted him cheerfully. _

_            "Good morning Anzu." Yami said through a charming smile. "You look very beautiful." He commented looking at the white dress she was wearing. _

_            "Thank you." She replied. _

_            Yami smiled. "Shall we go?" Yami asked her._

_            "Of course, let's go." Anzu hooked her arm around Yami's. They walked together to Yami's house._

_            When they stepped through the threshold, Yami took her coat and hung it by the coat rack near the front door. Yami could sense Yugi in the house. He turned to face Anzu. "Anzu, would you like to meet my twin brother?" Yami asked her. _

_            Anzu smiled at him. "Of course I would love to meet him." She told him._

_            Yami walked down the hall with Anzu beside him. "Yugi?" He called out, but there was no reply. Yami stood in front of the doors of the library. "Yugi?" He called out again._

_            "Yami, what is it?" He heard Yugi's voice come muffled from inside the library.    Yami opened the door and stepped through. "I want you to meet someone!" Yami said excited. _

_            Yugi turned around to look at Yami, but the first thing he noticed was Anzu. Yugi unintentionally stared at Anzu like if he was in a trance. _

_            "This is Anzu." Yami told him, but Yugi didn't seem to hear him._

_            Yami stepped back and watched their interaction. He was slightly annoyed with the fact that he had been forgotten. Just as he was about to say something, he noticed Anzu shiver. "Are you cold?" He asked her._

_            "A little." Anzu replied._

_            "Let's go to the den. There should be a fire roaring in the fireplace." He suggested._

_            She nodded in agreement. She said some particulars with Yugi and then she turned her attention back to Yami. Yami offered her his hand and she took it. _

_            They walked out of the library hand in hand. When Yami was closing the door he noticed that Anzu turned back to look at Yugi._

_            "So what did you think of my brother?" Yami asked her when they were sitting in the den._

_            "He seems very pleasant. You look so much alike that it would be very difficult to tell you apart." Anzu told him._

_            "Yeah, that we do." He told her with a smile. He turned slightly away from her and the smile turned bitter. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_            Yami stood outside of Anzu's house. He had knocked on the door but no one seemed to be home. He decided to head out into the quiet countryside to think. As he walked he heard voices. They were the voices of Anzu and Yugi. He hid behind a tree and watched them silently. He heard them express their love to each other and it broke Yami's heart. He also loved Anzu, he loved her deeply. He watched as they parted and he patiently waited for Anzu to advance toward his hiding place._

_            "Yami, you startled me!" Anzu exclaimed when Yami emerged in front of her._

_            "Did I?" He replied with hostility. _

_            "Yami, what's wrong with you?" She asked him._

_            "What's wrong with me?" He scoffed loudly. "I can't believe you would ask me that! Did you think I was a fool and that I wouldn't notice?" He exclaimed hotly._

_            Anzu flinched at his angry tone. _

_            "I can't believe that I fell in love with you!" He laughed bitterly. "My own brother betrayed me!" He gave Anzu an angry glare and turned away from her. _

_            "I never wanted to hurt you, Yami!" She told him._

_            He turned back to look at her and scoffed indignantly. "Really? Is that so?" He replied sarcastically._

_            Anzu walked toward him and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry!" She told him sincerely. "Truly, I didn't mean to fall in love with Yugi. It just happened." _

_            He pulled away roughly from her. "Don't mention his name in my presence!" He yelled at her. He turned to walk away._

_            "Please, Yami let me talk to you!" She called out to him. _

_            Yami just turned back but continue to walk away. "Get one final look, Anzu, and make it a good one." He told her. "Because soon you will regret having picked that weakling of my brother and by then it will be too late." He said venomously. He turned from her and walked away despite her pleas._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_            A month had passed and Yami had avoided Yugi and Anzu all this time. He was still angry with them, so angry. He sat quietly in the den, deep in his thoughts. Despite the fact that Anzu had chosen his brother, Yami still loved her and he hated himself for it. He grabbed a near by vase and flung it into the fireplace. He yelled angrily and rose from the chair. In his frustration he lifted the furniture in the room and flung it all about. Satisfied that he had practically destroyed all of the furniture he collapsed onto the floor on his knees. He fell completely onto the floor and huddled his body. He didn't even hear when Yugi had come into the room. He only remembered hearing Yugi call his name and him being beside him. Yami lowered his hands slightly from his face and halted his tears. He'd be damned if he cried in front of Yugi._

_            "Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked him. _

_            Yugi reached out and tried to touch him, but he pulled away. The thought of Yugi touching him, sickened him. Yami completely removed his hands from his eyes and gave Yugi an unfriendly look._

_            "What's wrong?" Yugi asked him again._

_            "Just get away from me!" Yami told him. _

_            Yugi didn't listen and stayed where he was. "Why? What did I do?" Yugi asked bewildered. _

_            Yami laughed and it was a bitter and incredulous laugh. "You never do anything wrong, do you brother?" Yami said harshly. Yami rose to his feet and Yugi did as well. They stood near each other, an arm's length apart. _

_            "What did I do to you?" Yugi asked. _

_            Yami had stopped crying, but his anger was still present. "You took her from me! You knew I was interested in her and you still went after her!" Yami yelled accusingly. Yugi didn't say a word, but Yami could feel his guilt. "Nothing to say in your defense!" Yami shouted at him. "I hate you!" He added venomously. He saw the look of pure surprise on Yugi's face. The hurt in Yugi's eyes. For a brief second Yami regretted that he had said that, but then he wanted Yugi to feel the pain he was feeling. _

_            "Yami, you don't mean that, do you?" Yugi asked him softly. _

_            Yami looked right into Yugi's eyes, the very eyes that mirrored his own. He looked into those eyes and said very spitefully, "I mean every word! Sometimes I would have preferred to be an only child!"_

_            Yugi looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry!" He said sincerely. Yugi reached over and touched Yami on the shoulder. _

_            Yami shook it off. "Don't touch me!" He yelled at him. Before he knew what he was doing, Yami clenched his hand into a fist and swung it at Yugi. His fist hit him squarely on the cheek, sending Yugi down onto the ground. Yami stood over him and glared. "I'm leaving and you'll never see me again! You're dead to me!" With those words Yami turned and left the room. When he was in his room, silent tears streamed down his face. He was so overcome with emotion that all he could do was cry. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_            Yami had packed all his belongings and proceeded to put them into the carriage. He had caught glimpses of Yugi, but he kept his distance from him. As Yami loaded the last suitcase he noticed Yugi on the porch. Yami glared at him and when he did he noticed the blackish bruise on Yugi's cheek from where he had punched him. He didn't say a word to him. Yami preferred for the angry look on his face to do the talking._

_            Abruptly Yami entered the carriage and it drove off. Yami turned to get one final look at his brother and the house were he grew up. He turned away and towards the road in front of him. Where he was going he didn't know, but anywhere where he wouldn't see Yugi and Anzu together would be fine._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_            It had been a month since Yami had left home. A month of nothing but peace. He didn't have to worry about seeing Yugi and Anzu together. Yet when he closed his eyes they always plagued his dreams. He hadn't slept in two weeks. Instead he developed a habit of going to the local bar and getting acquainted with the locals that resided in bottles there. _

_            He had just had a few drinks and was on his way home when he saw someone cross his path. He could see a pale lavender skirt under the pale moonlight. He followed the flowing skirt with his eyes until he landed on the face of the woman in front of him. She had long yellow hair, beautiful blue eyes and a sweet smile on her face. She was beautiful._

_            "Hello." She greeted him. _

_            "Hello." He replied. "Why are you here all alone?" He asked. "You could get hurt."_

_            She smiled at him. "I can take care of myself, handsome." She told him._

_            "Handsome?" He scoffed. "She didn't think so." He said bitterly. _

_            The woman moved gracefully toward him. "Is that why you are like this? Over a woman?" she asked him._

_            Yami simply nodded._

_            "She is not worthy of a man like you." She told him. She caressed his face and ran her hand through one of his golden yellow bangs. "I can help erase the pain." She whispered softly to him. "Would you let me?" She added as she leaned in close to him, to kiss his lips. _

_            Instead of kissing his lips she went lower and kissed his neck. She nipped at his neck where his main vein was causing Yami to moan out in a pleasant surprise. She proceeded to bite into his neck and Yami yelled out in pain. Yami struggled against her but she held him in a vise like grip. She was too strong and he could do nothing as she drained him of his blood. Yami felt himself go heavy and limp and she was still able to sustain his weight. Then she placed him on the ground and knelt beside him. He felt her wrist go across him mouth. A thick warm liquid filled his mouth and he swallowed it on reflex. It had a metallic taste to it and then everything went black. _

_            He awoke a few hours later, lying on a bed of white silk. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, a brand new suit. He had never seen it before. He sat up in bed and noticed the woman from before. She was standing at the foot of the bed watching him. Yami looked at her and he caught glimpses of what had occurred earlier. "What did you do to me?" He asked her. _

_            "I made you like me." She replied. "You know have vast power." _

_            "Power?" He looked at her confused. "Just what are you?" _

_            She smiled at him. "A creature with vast power. I am a vampire." She told him._

_            Yami scoffed skeptically. "A vampire?" _

_            She nodded. "You now have the power to get revenge on the ones that hurt you."_

_            Yami turned away from her and walked to the fireplace in the room. He grabbed a poker and fiddled with the fire. Revenge? Did he want revenge on Yugi and Anzu? Yes, a part of him wanted it greatly. _

_            "Before you can seek revenge though you have to meet my husband. He is now your master." She told him. She walked over to him and stood behind him. _

_            "Master?" Yami asked._

_            "Yes, he sends me to find new recruits for him. I selected you for him and now you will serve him without question." She told him. _

_            Yami turned in the blink of an eye. "Gee I don't like that idea." He said and he impaled the poker right through her chest. "I serve no one." He said fiercely into her face. He watched as she died with that surprised look on her face and then he vanished._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_            Yami had finally returned to his home. He had somewhat learned to control and understand what he now was. He watched hidden in the shadows of the room, Yugi and Anzu. They were both soaking wet from the sudden storm. He heard Yugi say he was leaving the room to get some towels and he left. Yugi had barely walked out of the room when Anzu went after him to give him a kiss. She happily walked back into the room. _

_            "Hello Anzu." Yami told her as he stepped out of the shadows. _

_            Anzu gasped in surprise. "Yami…how…what?" She was unable to complete a coherent sentence._

_            "Anzu," He whispered her name. "As beautiful as ever." He said admiring her. _

_            Anzu backed away from him and hit the edge of the bed. She sat down on the bed and glanced up to see Yami a few feet from her. She was so afraid of him; something about him seemed so different. _

_            Yami breathed deeply. "Roses." He said. "I do love that scent on you." He smiled at her. _

_            "Yami, why are you here?" She asked him._

_            He sat down beside her on the bed and Anzu moved away. She scooted farther onto the bed.  She had a feeling he was going to hurt her. "I told you I'd be back." He replied. He ran a finger down her cheek very gently. He leaned in close to her and whispered by her ear. "Are you still happy with your choice?" He asked her. He positioned himself so that each of his hands were on either side of her. She was trapped and she had nowhere to run too. _

_            "Yugi will be back soon." She reminded him.            _

_            He leaned in closer to her, placing his lips inches from hers. "You didn't answer my question." He told her. His lips dangerously close to hers. Without waiting for her reply he pressed his lips to hers. She could have pulled away from him if she wanted too because Yami didn't hold her head still, but she didn't pull away. _

_            "What are you doing?" He heard Yugi yell out and that caused Anzu to push away from Yami._

_            Yami turned to look at Yugi with a wide smile of amusement on his face. "Hello Yugi." Yami greeted Yugi. _

_            "What the hell is going on here?" Yugi asked ignoring Yami's greeting. Yugi looked from Anzu to Yami._

_            Yami watched as Anzu rose from the bed and walked over to Yugi. _

_            "Yugi, it's not what you think." She tried to explain, but Yugi didn't try to hear her. _

_            "Don't touch me!" He yelled at her and he pulled away to make sure she wouldn't touch him. _

_            Yami watched silently deeply amused. He walked so that he could be closer to them. _

_            Anzu was now in the middle of him and Yugi. He couldn't see Anzu's face, but he could see the anger and hurt in Yugi's expression. He wanted to laugh but he kept himself in control. _

_            "Why are you here, Yami?" He heard Yugi address him. _

_            Yami turned his full attention to Yugi. "I decided it was time for a visit." He replied. Yami walked a few steps sideways so that he could see Anzu's profile. "I also came back to let Anzu know what she was missing by her picking you over me." _

_            Anzu kept her gaze averted from both of them. Yugi on the other hand was seething. Yami immediately knew what Yugi was going to do and he was ready for him. As Yugi strode forward Yami vanished, causing Yugi to swing at nothing but air. _

_            "What th-" He heard Yugi exclaim._

_            "Things have changed, Yugi." Yami told him. "I think I'll leave you two to talk now." Yami added his voice fading out. Yami completely left the room. He was very satisfied with the way things had just played out._

_~end of memories~_

Yami pulled away from Téa. He sensed someone near by. It was another vampire. When Yami pulled away from Téa the connection between them severed, leaving Téa breathing raggedly. 

            Yami turned to look at her. "Are you all right?" He asked her.

            "I'll let you know in a few minutes." She replied. She smiled weakly at him. Yami pushed back a strand of brown hair from her face and he kissed her forehead. 

            Suddenly he turned to the balcony. The aura was coming from there. Yami was deeply annoyed with the interruption and he didn't want to play games. "Who ever you are, show yourself!" Yami yelled out at them. He noticed the shadowy figure on the balcony. "Who are you?" Yami demanded.

            The figure stepped forward and Yami sighed in annoyance.        

            "What the hell are you doing?" The figure asked him.

            "I could ask you the same thing." Yami replied annoyed.

Lady deadly Nightshade: Chapter 13 is finished. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please be kind and review. I love getting feedback, every author does. Was the chapter long enough? LOL. ^_^ Well please leave your comments! Everyone have fun, enjoy life and stay safe, so until I see you again, Bye!!

**Next Update**- I think it will have to be before Harry Potter 5 comes out, cause once I have that book in my hands, I'm not putting it down until I finish or until my eyes pop out of my sockets. Friday, I'll be out, I think. So the next update will be on **June 19th**. So on the 19th of this month the new chapter will be out. So keep them peepers open! Au Revoir! ^_^  


	15. The Full Past Revealed

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, but I sure wish I did!! All original characters, concepts, vampire lore, belong to moi! ^_^

Lady D. Nightshade: Hello everyone I am here as promised. It is the 19th and I have uploaded the next chapter. No muse dialogue today so on to the author thank you comments. 

**Athar-Luna- ^_^ **So glad I didn't disappoint you with the new chapter. I loved writing this chapter especially the part with Yami being all seductive and what not, LOL ^_~. Ah yes I love all my muses, they are so great. ^_^ The scene were Yami kills his maker, wow talk about rage on Yami's part, but I loved writing that part because Yami is his own man, he doesn't need to have a master. Oh my God girl, I can't wait for Saturday. My hands are itching with anticipation of getting the potter. I think I might even go and get it at midnight, but it seems like it might be too crazy at night, so if I don't do that I'll probably get it Saturday like past 8 am. Man I don't think I'll be able to sleep. ^_^

**PoisonousFlower**- *Balloons and confetti fall from the ceiling and a loud voice booms: "You are the 100th reviewer."* Wow buddy you're the 100th reviewer! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Heck yeah, full of Yami's emotion. He is a guy you don't want to mess with, not if he was a vampire that is. Yup the 19th is finally here…time is flying. ^_^

**Platerair**** Queen- Glad you loved the chapter! Yeah it was very long and I'm glad the length satisfied everyone. Yeah you had a busy week, but the good thing is school is over now, right? So any idea when you're next chapter will be up? ^_^**

**Shadow-Mistress of Ra- **Well first of all, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!!! *innocent face* Really I'm not trying to kill ya! ^_^ I'm feeling some hostility toward Téa because of Yami, but don't worry be happy!!

**Shadow- ***blushes* Aw, thanks for your comments! Yeah I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that scene, but I'm glad it came out so well. Be a best selling book? If only the writing Gods would hear ya, lol. You're not being corny at all by the way! ^_^ This is the nightshade over and out!! 

**Midnight** Star- Thank you for your compliments and for you're** review. I love that series by the way, great reads! ^_^**

**Yuko- **Hey Yuko-San, really no one has ever called me san. Thank you so much for complimenting my writing skills. I've noticed that they have improved. Man, the end of the school years means finals. I hate finals!! Well consider this new chapter my gift to you for your hard work. ^_^ 

**Blue Fox- **Now you are an interesting one. I don't know if ff.net made a mistake or what but you're review is exactly the same as another one of my reviewers. If it wasn't a mistake that wasn't very nice of you. I mean I love getting reviews, but I don't want them if they are word for the word the same review as one of my other reviewer's, especially if you're copying and pasting from one of my friends. That's all I got to say about that. 

**YumeTakato****- No I couldn't get the picture and I wanted to see it. *cries* Cool if you can e-mail it to me! Also I have made a mental note to e-mail you when I update so you can stay on the up and up of things.**

 Chapter 14- The Full Past Revealed

            The figure stepped forward into the light and Yami sighed in annoyance. "What the hell are you doing?" The figure asked him, equally annoyed or was it anger in his voice. 

            "I could ask you the same thing." Yami replied annoyed. "You never learn, do you, Yugi?" 

            Yugi smiled ironically. "I guess we have that in common." He retorted. 

            Yami released a mirthless laugh. Yugi noticed Téa lying motionless on the bed and he advanced forward.

            "No, no, no," Yami singsong. "Don't come any closer!" Yami warned him.

            Yugi stopped in his tracks. "What the hell did you do to her?" Yugi asked looking at Téa. 

            Yami kept his eyes on Yugi. "I did what you were afraid to do. I let her see the true me." Yami told him. 

            Yugi looked shocked at Yami's revelation. "She let you do that with her? Did you tell her all the risks?" Yugi asked him.

            "Of course I did!" Yami replied defensively. 

            "I don't believe you!" Yugi replied. 

            "Believe what you want." Yami lay down beside an apparently sleeping Téa on the bed. He lay close to her that the line of their bodies touched.

            Yugi quickly looked away as an image of Yami and Anzu flowed into his mind. "Yami, get away from her!" Yugi yelled angrily. 

            Yami laughed a laugh full of amusement. He quickly realized that Yugi was remembering him with Anzu. "Why? Does it remind you of something you've seen before?" Yami taunted him. He leaned his face over Téa and mimicked the scene from long ago. Yami laughed again and turned to Yugi with a mocking smile on his face. Yugi's face on the other hand was contorted with fury.

            In an instant a still laughing Yami flew off the bed and landed roughly on the floor. Yami stayed on the floor for a second; he had been caught completely off guard. Then he broke into laugher again as he righted himself off the floor. "Look who's all powerful!" He mocked. 

            Yugi glared at him. "Like you said once before Yami, 'things have changed'." Yugi replied. Yugi tried to throw another wave of power at him, but Yami stopped the attack.

            "Yes, they have changed." Yami agreed and he threw Yugi's power back at him. The power hit Yugi on the chest and he staggered. He grabbed onto the wall and the glass door to keep from falling. 

            Yugi and Yami both righted themselves and immediately threw power at each other. They both hit each other and they screamed out in agony. 

            "So much power! Where did you get that power?" Yami asked Yugi panting.

            "Wouldn't you like to know!" Yugi replied smartly.

            "Whatever, this ends now!" Yami said and he vanished.

            "Where the-" Yugi was cut off as Yami appeared in front of him. Yami grabbed onto Yugi's shoulders.

            "Yes, I would like to know." Yami told him. He jerked Yugi's head to the side roughly and bit into Yugi's neck. 

            Yugi screamed out in pain as Yami drank from him. Yugi struggled against him, but he couldn't pull him off. So he did the only thing he could. He noticed Yami's bare shoulder and he bit into it. Yami groaned in pain but he kept his mouth against Yugi's flesh.

            Something was wrong, the twins could feel it. They tried to pull away from each other but they couldn't. Something was holding them together. They continued to drink from each other and then everything went black.              

_~Lets just say this is a place in the twins' minds that appeared because of the twins connection~_

            Yami and Yugi rose from the ground and glanced around the vast darkness that surrounded them. 

            "Where the hell are we?" Yami asked aloud.

            "I don't know." Yugi answered. 

            Suddenly the darkness around them began to fade and fill with light and colors. Those things resembled a very familiar place.

            "Our old house." Yami observed. 

            Yugi didn't say a word, he was staring at a corner of the room. 

            "What is it?" Yami asked and he turned to look at what Yugi was staring at. Yami's eyes opened wide in surprise. He was seeing Yugi and Anzu holding each other.

            "No, no, let me out of here!" Yugi cried frantically. He backed away from the scene, but there was no where to run.

            "What's wrong?" Yami turned and asked him.

            Yugi had knelt down onto the ground and he raised his head to look at Yami. There were tears in his eyes. "This is my memory of Anzu's death." Yugi told him. 

            Yami frowned at him and he turned back to look at the past Yugi with Anzu.

            "I don't want to be here!" Yugi pleaded. He let his head fall back down away from the scene.

            Yami turned and was about to say something when a voice spoke out. The voice turned his attention back to the memory.

_~Yugi's memory~_

_            "You should be afraid." A male voice spoke out. "You never should have messed with someone as powerful as me." The voice continued._

_            Yugi pushed Anzu behind him to protect her. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Yugi demanded._

_            A cloud of mist appeared in the room. In the swirling madness of the mist the figure of a man slowly materialized. He was dressed in a dark red suit. He had white hair that went past his shoulders. He had amber eyes that showed pure madness. _

_            "Who are you?" Yugi asked again._

_            "My name is Maximillion Pegasus and don't be coy with me. You know who I am." He told him._

_            "I've never seen or heard of you in my whole life." Yugi replied truthfully._

_            "Really? Is that so?" Pegasus replied. He took a few steps toward them. "There is no mistake. You are the one that killed my beloved wife." He told him._

_            Yugi made sure he was protecting Anzu. "I don't know what you're talking about." Yugi replied._

_            "Liar!" Pegasus shouted. With the wave of one hand he sent Yugi flying across the room. Yugi hit the wall with a loud crack._

_            "Yugi!" Anzu screamed. She tried to run to Yugi's side, but Pegasus appeared in front of her blockading her path. _

_            "Don't interfere." Pegasus warned her. "If you do, you'll spoil my plans." He said through a charming smile. _

_            Pegasus turned back to Yugi, who was trying to get too his feet. A line of blood cascaded down on the side of his mouth. As Pegasus looked at him with a crazed look in his eye, Yugi wiped the blood away. _

_            Yugi ran forward very awkwardly and tried to punch Pegasus, instead of hitting Pegasus, he was thrown back against the wall as harshly as before. Yugi heard something crack when his body had made contact with the wall. He slid off the wall and slumped down onto his knees on the floor._

_            "Yugi!" He heard Anzu call out to him. _

_            He touched the back of his head and it came back stained with blood. He coughed violently and blood splattered onto the carpet. _

_            "Stop hurting him!" Anzu screamed at Pegasus. She jumped onto Pegasus back and proceeded to hit him. Pegasus flung her like she was a small bothersome fly. _

_            "Stupid girl!" Pegasus yelled at her. He advanced toward her as Anzu scooted away by dragging herself backwards on the floor. _

_            Meanwhile a terribly wounded Yugi rose to his feet. He swayed on his feet but he stayed standing. "Leave her out of this!" Yugi yelled._

_            Pegasus turned his attention back to Yugi and smiled. "Persistent, aren't you?" Pegasus told him. "You should have stayed down on the ground. It would have hurt less." Pegasus smirked. A long sword that had been sheathed at his waist appeared and levitated beside Pegasus. He aimed it at Yugi and without a word sent it flying at him. _

_            Yugi didn't flinch as he saw the sword heading toward him. He kept his gaze on Pegasus and it was full of defiance. He staggered back as he felt the impact of the sword hit him. He gazed down and he looked right into the pained blue eyes of Anzu._

_            "Anzu!" He cried out. The sword was deeply embedded in her back. They both slumped down onto the floor, laying down on their side's right next to each other. "Anzu, why?" Yugi asked her softly. _

_            "Because I love you." She replied softly. _

_            Tears welled in Yugi's eyes as he leaned his face close to her. With trembling lips he placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you too, Anzu, so much." He told her._

_            Blood dripped down from his mouth and he pulled away from her. He didn't want to get more blood on her. _

_            Anzu coughed violently and blood seeped from her own mouth. "Always?" She asked him._

_            "Forever." He replied. _

_            Anzu smiled at him. Yugi grabbed a hold of her hand and they held on tightly to each other. Yugi knew he was dying and he knew Anzu was dying. It was a strange comfort to know that they would die together. _

_(*author takes a moment to compose herself* *elevator music plays* *15 minutes later* Sorry guys but man was that emotional. I got all teary eyed and had to stop typing for a few minutes. The screen was getting fuzzy.  Yes, very sad that an author is crying at her own story, but in my defense God, this is just too sad. *wipes at eyes with a tissue* *Exhales deeply* Ok back to the story. Sorry if my interruption took you out of the story! Sorry! ^_^)_

_            Yugi gazed up when he noticed a figure looming over him. Pegasus looked down at Yugi with a satisfied smirk on his face._

_            "I've very happy. I killed you both with one attack." He said cheerfully._

_            Yugi's eyes opened wide when he noticed Yami had appeared behind Pegasus. Pegasus had barely enough time to turn. "Another one!" Pegasus gasped. _

_            Yami gazed at him, expression very neutral._

_            "You're the one!" Pegasus exclaimed. _

_            Yami took the opportunity to throw power at Pegasus and he sent him flying into the open doorway of the closet. Yami heard a loud crashing sound as Pegasus hit something in the closet and he closed the door. Yami walked closer to Yugi and Anzu, to see them better. Yugi had his eyes closed and Yami knelt down beside Anzu. _

_            "Anzu." He said softly, sadness in his voice._

_            "Yami." She whispered. She gave him a small smile. Yami tried to lift her but she cried out in pain and he froze. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. One of Anzu's hands held Yugi's tightly but with the other she gripped Yami's hand. "Yami, I'm dying." She told him. _

_            "No, you won't die." He told her reassuringly. "You're strong." _

_            She shook her head. "I'm dying, I can feel it, but before I do. I want you to do something for me." She told him. "Will you do it?" _

_            Yami's eyes filled with tears. "I'll do anything." He told her. _

_            "Don't let Yugi die." She told him._

_            Yami turned to look at Yugi, tears falling from his eyes._

_            "Promise me." Anzu pleaded. "Promise me!" He turned to look back at Anzu. "I promise." He said and he kissed her on the forehead. _

_            "Thank you, Yami." She told him gratefully. " Now I can die in peace." _

_            Yami turned his head as he heard a noise come from the closet. He glanced over at Yugi and back to Anzu. Then he walked over to Yugi's side and knelt beside him. He gently lifted him off the ground and the tip of the sword fell out of Yugi's torso. The blade had penetrated them both, but Anzu had gotten most of it. Yami cradled Yugi in his arms and with one final look at Anzu, Yami and Yugi vanished.    _

_~End of Yugi's memory~_

Yami watched the memory with his eyes glassed over as the memory faded and turned black. Unshed tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he'd be damned if he let them fall. He wiped away the unshed tears and turned to look at Yugi.

            Yugi still knelt on the floor crying quietly. Yami looked at him as glimpses of the memory he had just seen flashed before his eyes. He had to admire Yugi on how he dealt with Pegasus. He was still a mortal when he went up against a vampire of vast power. Yugi had shown bravery beyond any if had ever seen. Just as Yami was about to speak to Yugi another memory began to manifest and Yami turned his attention to it. 

_~Yami's memory~_

_            The past Yami appeared in a dark, dirty underground room with a mortally wounded Yugi in his arms. Yami looked down at the pained face of his twin who was making urgent but quiet pleas to Anzu. Yami's eyes spilt over with tears. Anzu was gone and nothing was going to bring her back. _

_            Now Yugi lying dying in his arms. He promised a dying Anzu that he wouldn't let Yugi die, but to save him it would come with a price. Even though he wasn't on good terms with his brother, he couldn't do it; he couldn't bring himself to damn him. That wasn't the real reason, inside him he knew he didn't want Yugi to die. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his other half, because that was exactly what Yugi was to him._

_            "Damn it." He croaked. He gently knelt down on the floor with Yugi still cradled in his arms. He looked at Yugi's innocent face and closed his eyes letting the hot tears fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry, brother." Yami said softly. Yami lifted Yugi until his neck was inches away from his mouth. Yami bared his fangs and plunged them into Yugi's neck. _

_            Yugi omitted a pain filled gasp and his eyes jerked open. "What…Stop!" Yugi muttered. He hardly had any strength to move, let alone to struggle against Yami. _

_            Yami pulled away when he had drunk enough. He had left Yugi breathing shallowly. Yami bit his wrist and placed it above Yugi's mouth._

_            "No! Don't!" Yugi protested. "I want to die. Just let me die!" Yugi muttered sadly, tears falling from his own eyes._

_            Yami looked at him, his own expression pained. "Sorry, I can't let that happen." Yami whispered. He pressed his bleeding wrist forcefully to Yugi's lips and forced him to drink. As Yugi drank, Yami gazed into his eyes and saw pure hatred in them. _

_~End of Yami's memory~_

            Yami turned away from the scene and stared right into a pair of amethyst eyes that matched his. Yugi had finally had composed himself and had watched the memory of his transformation into a vampire. Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and saw pure, raw sorrow. 

            Yugi pondered was it sorrow for him or was it sorrow that Yami felt for himself. Yugi couldn't be sure, but he desperately wanted to ask him. Yami must have sensed something because he averted his eyes. Before he could ask though, he had a feeling of someone pushing on him and then everything went black. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Yami and Yugi both opened their eyes to see Téa kneeling between them. She looked worried but she also looked angry. Yami had turned his head to the side and saw Yugi panting for breath, Yami's own chest was also heaving with the effort to breathe. What the hell had just happened? Yami pondered to himself. 

            Yugi turned to look at Yami and his face seemed to wonder the same things as Yami's. Just what in the hell had happened. He stared at his brother, but they didn't say a word to each other. 

            Téa's angered voice jolted their attention back to her. "What the hell were you two doing? If I hadn't woken and separated you two, you would have killed each other!" She scolded them.

            "You separated us?" Yugi inquired.

            "Yes." Téa said quickly. 

            "How?" Yugi pondered aloud. He was surprised to hear her say that because separating two fighting vampires is no easy task.

            "Using my strength from when we shared blood." Yami answered him. Yami and Yugi both rose to their feet.

            "Are you all right?" Téa asked them. She wrapped her arms around both of them. 

            "I'm fine." Yami replied. He ran a hand through her hair. 

            "Yugi?" She prodded when he didn't answer her.

            Yugi stopped staring at them and spoke up. "I'm fine." He told her. 

            "I'm glad you're both okay." She said relieved. 

            Yugi broke away from them. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

            Téa leaned her head onto Yami's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm fine too." She told him. "Just a little tired." At that moment she yawned.

            "You should rest." Yami told her. 

            She rolled her eyes up to look at him. "Don't worry, I will." She told him and her eyes closed. She seemed to have fallen asleep standing up. 

            "She didn't change." Yugi observed amazed.

            "No she didn't." Yami replied. "I was very careful with her." They stared into each other's eyes, both of them wearing a neutral expression. Yugi still wanted to talk about what had happened earlier, but just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, Yami spoke first. 

            "Later." He simply said. "Right now she has to rest." Yami looked at Yugi.

            Yugi was surprised that Yami had answered a question he had never even asked. Apparently there minds were still linked together, more then usual anyway. 

            _I think they are. Yami said telepathically. _

            _I'm sure it will pass though. Yugi added. _

            Yami nodded in agreement. _Now please go._ Yami added.

            It was the please that prodded Yugi to leave. Yami hardly ever said that word. Yugi gave Yami one final look and he vanished. 

Lady D. Nightshade: Woo another chapter done and this one was long too!! Well I hope you guys liked the chapter. As for me I'm on my HP high, I can't wait to get the book!!!! Don't forget to give me your comments with a review!  

**Next Update**: I would say next Friday, but I will be out of town. So the next chapter will be up on **July 3. So till then everyone stay safe! ^_^   **


	16. The Fight at Yugi’s Sanctuary

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only wish I did. All original characters, concepts, and vampire lore belong to moi! ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Well guys I'm back from my trip and boy did I have fun. Ok I was going to update before I left but my laptop crashed on me and I had to reboot the whole system, making me lose all my stories that I had on my hard drive. ;_; It was very traumatic, but luckily I had written out all of the Yugi story before I started typing it, so I have the whole complete story, but I still have to retype it. So on to the chapter and author thank yous will now appear at the end of the chapter, so look for them there. Don't forget to read and review! ^_^ 

Chapter 15- The Fight at Yugi's Sanctuary

            Yugi stood at the only place where he had ever known peace, but at the moment he felt anything but that. He felt confused and heavy hearted. Seeing his rebirth as a vampire from Yami's point of view had confused him greatly. Yami had actually mourned, felt sorrow for what he had done to him. 

            Yugi had always assumed that Yami had changed him out of spite. Yet now he knew that it was in fact Anzu that asked Yami to change him. Anzu was the one that had cursed him by asking that of Yami. He felt like such a fool for hating his brother. Seeing that memory from Yami's point of view had also shown him that Yami didn't want to lose him, even though Yami said he hated Yugi, it wasn't true. Yami was afraid of losing Yugi. All the years they lost by fighting with each other pained Yugi.

            "Yugi, what's the matter?" Yugi turned to look at Ryou who had a look of pure concern on his face. Ryou walked and stood next to him. 

            "I've been such a fool." Yugi said and his voice held regret. 

            Ryou's brown eyes watched Yugi very passively. Ryou knew better then to prod Yugi. 

            Yugi laughed and it was a bitter sound. "I've hated my twin for all the wrong reasons." He said ironically. 

            "Why? What has happened?" Ryou asked him gently. 

            "I thought that Yami made me a vampire on purpose, but that wasn't the case. I thought his hate for me was so strong that he would damn me to live like him." Yugi answered. He turned to look at Ryou. "The true is he did it because the woman we both loved made him promise that he wouldn't let me die. Turning me into a vampire was the only way of keeping this promise." 

            "So are you going to try and make amends with your brother?" Ryou asked him. 

            "I don't know that would also have to depend on Yami, but a part of me doesn't hate him anymore." Yugi smiled with the realization of that. 

            "I'm glad to see you smile." Ryou told him. "You're usually so gloomy." Ryou added teasingly. 

            Yugi couldn't help but laugh at the comment of his dark child. "So very true." He said through his laughter. Ryou also laughed, laughter can be contagious. 

            "Well look what we found, boys!" They heard a male voice behind them. "Just the person we were looking for." Yugi and Ryou turned around and came face to face with about twelve vampires all dressed in identical black suits. The vampires stood very still, their eyes focused on Yugi and Ryou. Yugi and Ryou stood in defensive poses; they knew they were in for a fight. 

            "What are you going to do?" The leader of the vampires asked them. "Pose for us all night?"

            Yugi ignored him and turned slightly to Ryou. "Don't get involved. They only want me." Yugi told him.

            "B-but I can…" Ryou protested. 

            "Don't argue with me Ryou." Yugi told him firmly. 

            Ryou swallowed his protests and stepped aside from Yugi.

            "Protecting pretty boy, I see." The leader taunted. The other vampires chortled stupidly at their leader's comment.

            Yugi stood unfazed by the taunt and sent out a wave of power. It hit the leader squarely in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby tree. The other vampires laughter stopped abruptly and they all focused on Yugi. 

            The leader groaned as he got to his feet. "What are you fools waiting for, get him!" The leader shouted at the other vampires. 

            At their leader's words they all sprung into action and charged at Yugi. Yugi stood rooted in place as he sent out another wave of power. The wave of power succeeded in knocking down three vampires. Four down and eight to go, he thought to himself. He sent out another wave of power and it only hit one vampire. 

            Shit, Yugi thought to himself as the vampires continued to advance on him. They were getting too close for him to keep sending power at them and not to mention it was draining him of energy. He readied himself for hand to hand combat. As a vampire approached him he sent his arm swinging and it connected with the jaw of the approaching vampire, sending him reeling back. 

            Yugi quickly blocked the blow from another vampire, but another one swung at him and he had to duck to avoid the blow. He felt a wave of power pass a few inches above his head. He turned to look at Ryou. "Thanks." Yugi told him gratefully with a small smile on his face. 

            Ryou nodded respectfully. "Look out!" Ryou yelled, but the warning came too late. 

            Yugi got hit squarely in the chest pushing him back, causing him to fall into some bushes. Yugi quickly got to his feet. He was exhausted as he turned to look at the vampires.  

            They were flanking their leader and their leader had Ryou in his midst. He held Ryou by the throat. "Come with us or I'll kill him." The leader threatened. He tightened his grasp on Ryou's throat, causing him to cry out in pain. 

            "Let him go and I'll go with you." Yugi told him. He saw Ryou open his mouth to say something but no sound came out of his mouth. 

            "Excellent choice." The leader said with a smirk. He signaled for the other vampires to surround Yugi. Yugi kept his eyes on the leader and on the struggling Ryou. 

            _Don't struggle. Yugi told him telepathically. _

            Ryou heard him and immediately stilled himself. _Si-Yugi don't do it. _He told him. 

            _It's all right, Ryou. I have to do this. Yugi told him._

            The leader must have sensed something because he spoke, "Don't try anything stupid." He warned Yugi.

            Yugi did a quick glanced around him and looked at all the vampires that surrounded him. "I won't." He said and he turned back to look at the leader. "You make sure you follow your own advice." Yugi told him tersely. 

            The leader continued to smirk as he looked at Yugi. It was a very unnerving look and then suddenly Yugi realized what the leader was going to do. Before Yugi could do anything the vampires around him grabbed him.

            "No! Don't!" Yugi yelled as he struggled against them. The leader kept his malicious expression on Yugi as he broke Ryou's neck. 

            "Ryou!" Yugi yelled as he heard the sickening crack. He burst forward but the vampires immediately restrained him. He felt someone hit him and the last image he saw was Ryou in a heap on the ground. He heard the leader say, "Master Pegasus will be pleased." Then mercifully everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Yami sat up in bed when he noticed Téa was also sitting up. "Téa?" He asked her.

            She sat tense, like she was listening for something. Yami felt so exhausted he just wanted to rest. He was about to lay back down when Téa spoke. 

            "Someone is out there." She said cryptically. 

            "What?" Yami exclaimed and he rose completely from the bed. He couldn't sense anything. "What do you sense?" He asked her as he kept his gaze toward the window. He had a feeling that whoever was lingering around would be on the balcony.

            "It's a vampire." Téa told him. 

            "How many?" Yami asked tense.

            "Just one." She replied. "He's telling me he knows Yugi." 

            Yami turned to look at her. "He knows Yugi?" 

            "Yes, he says Yugi is his Sire." She told him.

            "Yugi? Sire someone? That's absurd!" Yami said making a skeptic sounding noise. 

            "That's what he says." Téa replied. "He also says that Yugi is in trouble."

            Yami sighed in annoyance. "Now that I believe!" He exclaimed frustrated. Yami walked over to the window and opened it. There on the balcony stood the other vampire. Yami looked him over as the other vampire did the same. 

            "Unbelievable! You look so identical!" The vampire exclaimed. 

            Yami didn't say anything. He simply looked at the white haired, brown eyed vampire with mistrust. "Who are you?" Yami asked annoyed.

            "Forgive my manners." The vampire apologized in a soft accented voice. He gave a slight bow of his head. "My name is Ryou." He added when he was looking at Yami again. 

            Téa came and stood behind Yami. "He's beautiful." Téa commented. 

            "Leave it to Yugi to sire someone beautiful." Yami said agreeing with Téa. "I wonder why he changed you." Yami pondered aloud. 

            "To save my life." Ryou said simply.

            Yami let out a loud laugh. "Ah, that sounds like my brother! A bleeding heart!" Yami told him.

            "I'm here to ask for your help." Ryou told him abruptly. "My sire, your brother has been captured." 

            "So what else is new?" Yami replied dismissively.

            "Will you help me rescue him?" Ryou asked him, a pleading look in his brown eyes.

            Yami gazed at Ryou, his face neutral, but he didn't say a word. 

            Téa wrapped her arms around Yami's waist and pressed him against her. "Yami, you have to help him. He's your brother!" She prodded him. 

            Yami ran his hands along her arms and rested them above hers. "All right. I'll help." 

            "Thank you Yami." Téa said and she kissed him on the side of his face.

            "I need to change." Yami said and he pulled away from Téa. He kissed her on the lips, a mere brush of lips. He walked over to his closet and changed. He put on a tight red long sleeved shirt with black leather pants. He added some black boots and a long black trench coat. He turned back and noticed Téa had also gotten ready.

            "I'm going with you." She told him firmly. "He saved my life before and I'm not abandoning him." 

            Yami acknowledged her words with a nod and he turned to look at Ryou. "Who took him anyway?" Yami asked. 

            "As I healed myself I heard a vampire mention the name 'Pegasus'." Ryou said remembering. 

            Yami's eyes opened wide, but a second later they were back to normal. 

            "Does that name mean anything to you?" Ryou asked noticing Yami's earlier reaction. 

            "Yeah, let's just say we go way back." Yami said bitterly. "It's always great to see an old acquaintance." He added sarcastically. Ryou just watched him quietly. 

            "Let's go!" Yami stated. He grabbed Téa's hand and then the three of them vanished.

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Well there you go another chapter, please review. The next update will be on **July 15. ** So until then everyone stay safe and have a fun 4th of July!! ^_^ 

**Author Thank You's Follow:**

**Platerair Queen- **Thanks for your review PQ. I have read your new chapter and it was great as usual. I understand about working on other stories I have so many going and then I forget about them because another one of my muses inspires me to write something else. LOL, damn muses! *muses: HEY! LDN: Sorry guys you know I love ya!* 

**YumeTakato- **Thanks again for the pictures you e-mailed me, they were great. ^_^ I especially love the Yugi and Yami one, very KAWAII!! ^_^ I have made a mental note to e-mail you when I update. Hopefully you got my e-mail!

**Yuko-San- **You're making me blush! Thanks for the compliments on my writing. I'm glad that it flows so well that it catches your attention. Congrats on your high score on your History Regent. I knew you would do well, considering you were studying hard and everything. ^_^

**Athar-Luna- **;_; Yeah this was a sad chapter, my poor babies. Well know we finally know the whole truth behind their past. LOL, also I finally put the name of the villain into the story, but I'm sure everybody all ready knew who it was. ^_~ But you knew before everyone else. LOL 

**Shadow- Mistress of Ra**- Awww, thanks for your box. I don't know who I will give it too. I don't really read much, but when I do all the stories are awesome, so it will be a hard choice on who I give it too. LOL, well I won't really say what happens between Yami and Téa, but I'm glad you'll still stay reading regardless. ^_^

**PoisonousFlower- **LOL, yup our psychic powers are still lingering making their presence known when they want. Yeah I like the way my chapters flow, whether long or short. I see nothing wrong with the length of my chapters, but like I tell Jenny you can never satisfy anyone. *sighs* Wow already your final, you made it through summer session! ^_^

**Teafan123- **Thanks for all the reviews! Very much appreciated! ^_^

**Midnight** Star- **Thanks for the review! ^_^ Cool about the Potter. I got my copy on the 21st and finished it in about 13 hours. It was a great read…too bad about you know what!! ;_; Why them, damn it! **

**Chibi Momoko- **Thanks for your review! LOL, well she had to drink the blood and neck and wrist are getting kind of tiring, so I went for a new place. ^_~ I think it added spice to the scene and that's what I wanted. ^_^

**Shadow- ***hands you a tissue* Don't cry, dry your eyes. I'm glad you liked the chapters and thanks for the compliment. Yeah they are cuties *Yami and Yugi smile* I think its safe to say things between the brothers are changing…I won't say in which way, but you'll find out soon! ^_^


	17. In the Grasp of a Madman

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only wish I did. All original characters, concepts, and vampire lore belong to moi! ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Hey everyone. I am here and all ready with a new chapter for you guys! This chapter is short, I know, but don't fret. The next one is long, so I'll make up for it there. So don't tell me the chapter is short, because I already know that! ^_^ Well Author Thank yous are at the end of the chapter, so enjoy the chapter! Oh and I have a warning! 

***Warning: Bad Language and Torture* ** Can't handle that stuff don't read the chapter. I don't want any grief over it, besides the story is PG-13, and I toned it down. I couldn't bring myself to make it too graphic, because it was so sad to write it. I don't want to hurt my little Yugi! 

*Hugs Yugi and won't let him go* 

Yugi: LDN, I can't breathe!

LDN: oh *lets him go* Sorry about that! You forgive me though, right Yugi?

Yugi: Yeah, it wasn't too bad! 

LDN: *Smiles in relief* Yeah I toned it down. I didn't want it to be too bad! Ok anyway things between Yugi and I are cool, so go ahead and read the chapter! ^_^

Chapter 16- In the Grasp of a Madman

Meanwhile during the time Ryou went to enlist Yami's help…

            Yugi groaned as he came into consciousness. He tried to move his head to the side but a sharp pain thwarted that idea. He kept his head perfectly still, he didn't want to experience that pain again. He felt something wet and sticky on his neck, but he had no idea what it was. 

            He tried to move his arm up to his neck, but he couldn't even lift it. He tried again, but his arm felt too heavy. He quickly realized that all his limbs were restrained. He was laying on some kind of wooden table and his arms were restrained above his head. 

            He was on some kind of torturing device. It was used during medieval times and it was called the Rack. Now the Rack was used to torture people by stretching their limbs passed their normal capability.

            Without moving his head Yugi glanced around the semi-darkened room. There were other various torture devices: huge iron shackles against every wall, giant hooks that could hold a huge person, more Racks, iron maidens, and jail cells. The room was excessive.

            "Do you like the room?" He heard a male voice speak out.

            Yugi lifted his head as far as he could without it being painful and looked at the speaker. "Pegasus!" Yugi uttered and he let his head fall back down onto the table. 

            "Yes, it pleases me that you remember my name." Pegasus said cheerfully as he walked closer to Yugi. He walked into Yugi's line of sight. "Are you comfortable?" Pegasus asked and he smiled sadistically. 

            Yugi didn't say a word but he gave Pegasus an incredulous look. 

            Pegasus chortled idiotically at the look on Yugi's face. "Good to know how you feel." Pegasus said after his laughter had subsided.  "How's your neck wound? Still bleeding?" Pegasus asked him. 

            Yugi looked at Pegasus confused. He didn't remember hurting his neck. "What wound?" Yugi asked him bewildered.

            "Why the one I gave you of course." Pegasus answered jovially. "You're very tasty." Pegasus added licking his lips dramatically. 

            "You bastard!" Yugi yelled angrily. No wonder Yugi was feeling so, for lack of a better word, drained. 

            "Oh, name calling already." Pegasus pouted mockingly. "That's not nice, Yugi-boy." Pegasus reprimanded him. 

            "Pegasus what do you want with me?" Yugi asked. He was getting tired of Pegasus being so damn whimsical. 

            Suddenly Pegasus' face turned dead serious. He placed his face inches from Yugi's. "Revenge." He said tightly. "I still want my revenge." He pulled away from Yugi. "I will have my revenge, Yugi-boy! On you and your annoying twin." Pegasus vowed crossing his arms against his chest. "Where is your twin?" Pegasus asked him. 

            "I don't know." Yugi replied immediately. 

            "Oh, Yugi-boy, lying doesn't become you." He tsked him. "It doesn't matter. I know he'll come to rescue you. You are his twin after all." 

            Yugi looked at Pegasus, his face very blank. "We hate each other. He won't come." Yugi told him. 

            "Liar, liar!" Pegasus singsong. With a wave of his hand, the levers of the Rack began to move. 

            "AHHH!" Yugi yelled out in anguish as his limbs were painfully stretched. Pegasus did another wave and the levers stopped. Yugi was left in pain and panting for breath. 

            "Oh he'll come." Pegasus replied assured. He turned from Yugi and waved his hand again. The levers moved again and Yugi screamed out in pain. Pegasus sighed ecstatically. "Like music to my ears." He said cheerfully. Pegasus stopped the levers and Yugi's screams subsided. The only sound left in the room was Yugi's ragged breaths. 

            The door of the dungeon opened and the rustles of a skirt were heard. The soft clicks of someone walking in heels resonated in the room. The door closed but whoever it was stayed in the shadows by the dungeon doors. 

            Pegasus' lips spread into a wide smile and he spoke to the person in the shadows. "I'm glad you could join us. Please stay there until I call you." Pegasus told them. Whoever was by the door didn't say a word.

            Pegasus turned back to Yugi and gazed at his pained face. 

            "Just do it already." Yugi murmured. 

            "Do what?" Pegasus asked innocently. 

            "Kill me." Yugi replied.

            Pegasus released a laugh of pure enjoyment. "Why would I want to do that?" He replied. "When this is so much fun." He laughed again. 

            "You sadistic bastard." Yugi cursed. Yugi's amethyst eyes filled with hatred. "You fucking bastard!" 

            Pegasus waved a finger at him. "Tsk, tsk, Yugi-boy, what language!" He chided him. "Besides I can't kill you because there are still surprises to come. Not to mention our guests haven't arrived." He turned his head slightly and glanced at the corner where the figure stood. Then he turned back to Yugi. "Well one guest has arrived but I don't want them involved yet." Pegasus said cryptically. 

            Yugi raised his head slightly to see, but he couldn't see a thing. Whoever the person was, they were hidden in the shadows. 

            "No peeking, Yugi-boy!" Pegasus exclaimed. He roughly pushed Yugi's head back down onto the Rack. "You'll ruin the surprise." Pegasus whined. The levers of the Rack went into motion again. 

            Yugi cried out as his limbs stretched. He closed his eyes against the pain. The levers stopped but before his limbs could relax, it started again.

            "Stop." He heard Pegasus speak.

            Yugi kept his eyes closed as he collected his breath. 

            Sometime during Yugi being tortured the person that was in the shadows had stepped forward. They now stood beside Pegasus and also near Yugi. 

            When Yugi opened his eyes, he saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him blankly. "No, it can't be!" Yugi said wide eyed. 

            Pegasus leaned close to the other figure and said softly, "Do it again." Pegasus smiled amused as the figure obeyed his order and turned the lever. Yugi's screams of pain filled the whole room. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Well there you have it. Sorry if I seem a little defensive, but I'm kind of tired of people telling me what I can and what I can't do! Also when they point out the obvious. Everyone is entitled to have an off day, well this day is mine! : P. Don't worry you guys are fantastic, no problems with you guys! *bows to my reviewers* Well don't worry my muses are trying to cheer me up and it is kind of working. ^_^ On the bright side, by the time you're reading this I will have some new DVD movies, Wheeeeee!  

**Next Update: ****July 24, 2003**  

**Author Thank Yous:**

**YumeTakato- **Your pictures are so great. Any pictures you want to show me just go ahead and e-mail them to me. It would be greatly appreciated. Hope you got the e-mail with the update notice! ^_^

**Midnight** Star- **Yeah, HP 5 was very traumatic. It totally sucked that she killed him. I actually thought it was going to be Hagrid, but oh well, she shocked all of us. Thanks for the review! ^_^**

**Yuko-San- ^_^ **I believe ya, Yuko-San. That's great that you did so well on your Regents. Don't worry about the math one, because I hate math so much, I can't stand it. I'm sure you'll do better on it next time. ^_^

**Leigh- **^_^ Thank you so much for your kind words and your review. I'm glad you are enjoying the story and that you don't mind the Yami/Téa pairing. Yup, Yami is hella cool when he's a vampire. ^_^

**Platerair Queen**- Of course I would never hurt Ryou. He's such a sweetie. ^_^ I'm glad you got Microsoft word. I love typing with that program. Also glad you got my e-mail. ^_^ Also you don't have to worry about getting forwarded mail or junk mail from me; I don't like that type of mail. I delete them no matter who they are from. ^_^

**Chibi Momoko- **I don't think my chapters are short. My chapters are average length. I've actually seen a story where the chapter was under 300 words, now that is short. Of course Ryou is a vampire. Mostly everyone is a vampire in the story. ^_^

**Athar-Luna**- Great to have you back on-line, ma amie. It felt weird when you weren't on, so glad to have you back. Yup, I wrote the Ryou scene to scare ya, but I would never kill him. I think I gave you my word I wouldn't kill him in the story, so no worries. I'm always true to my word. ^_^ I know you would crack with Ryou's pleading eyes, you big ol softy, but Yami had to be hesitant, luckily Téa convinced him. ^_^

**Shadow- **Yeah, it was hard to write them fighting, but I was trying to go for something different. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. It also makes me feel special that even though you are busy you still find time to read my story. Thank you so much for that and I hope I don't disappoint you. ^_^

**Shadow Mistress of Ra- ***eyes SMoR suspiciously* Are you sure it wasn't you that made my laptop go ka blewy. LMAO, nah I'm kidding. I know it wasn't you. Wow such hostility towards Téa. If your dream is for Téa to die, you're going to be disappointed. D'oh I just gave some of the plot away. Well thanks for the review! ^_^

**Lynderia- **Thank you so much for your complements and for your review! ^_^ I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I'm glad the story is making sense and you don't have unanswered questions, but if you do feel free to ask me. ^_^

**Umiko Morimoto- ^_^ ** I'm glad you like the story. Unfortunately no, Jou, Tristan and Seto will not be appearing in the story. I never wrote them a part in the story, sowwie! :( 

Yup, Yami is very irresistible in this story, but Yugi is too. In a 'you want to give him a big bear hug sort of way'. ^_^    


	18. The Twins and the Madman

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only wish I did. All original characters, concepts, and vampire lore belong to moi! ^_^

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Hello everyone! ^_^ I am here with chapter 17. Wow long ol story of mine. There are three chapters left until the end! Time is flying! Well I didn't do the author thank yous for this chapter, because I got lazy. So I thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter, and don't forget to review this one! ^_^ Also this is a long chapter, just like I said, so without further ado on to the story! ^_^

Chapter 17- The Twins and the Madman

            Pegasus smiled sadistically as he watched Yugi who continued to scream out in pain. "Stop." He whispered into the ear of the person beside him. 

            Yugi's screams subsided and his frantic breathing filled the room.

            "We'll give you a moment to compose yourself, Yugi-boy." Pegasus said with false concern.

            Yugi took only a few seconds before he muttered, "How can this be?" He looked up at Pegasus. 

            Pegasus smiled in amusement. "Do you mean how she is alive?" He leaned in close to the figure beside him and caressed her cheek. He leaned down to press his face close to Yugi's as if to tell him a secret. "I made her one of us." Pegasus told him. "When you abandoned her"- Yugi's eyes opened wide- "she was still alive." 

            Yugi gazed into those blue eyes which showed no emotion what so ever as they gazed at him and he spoke to her, "Anzu." He muttered. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry!" He apologized sincerely. "I'm sorry!" 

            Anzu looked at him blankly as if she wasn't hearing a thing. 

            "She can't hear you." Pegasus told him. He stood up straight beside Anzu. He kissed her gently on the cheek. 

            "Don't touch her!" Yugi yelled enraged. He struggled against his restraints.

            Pegasus laughed. "This is such a good show but it must come to an end." He said seriously. He pulled out a dagger with a silver hilt and hands it to Anzu. Anzu took it and stared blankly at Yugi. "She is under my control and she will do whatever I tell her too." Pegasus informed him. 

            "Pegasus you are one crazy bastard." Yugi told him simply. 

            Pegasus smiled bitterly. "Kill him." He ordered Anzu. 

            Anzu raised the dagger over Yugi's heart. 

            "Anzu don't!" Yugi told her. "I love you!" He told her as tears fell from the corners of his eyes. Anzu hesitated for a second.

            "What's wrong?" Pegasus asked her with a frown. "Kill hi-" 

            Pegasus was interrupted as there was a loud crashing sound that caused him to turn around. Pegasus turned just in time to see one of his henchmen go soaring across the room, hitting the wall hard. Pegasus whirled back around and looked at the dungeon door. He saw Yami who was accompanied by a white haired male, that he assumed was a vampire and a girl that looked just like Anzu. 

            Yami gave Pegasus a very evil looking smirk. "Pegasus, long time no see." He told him. "Sorry, but we had to crash your party." 

            Pegasus looked unfazed. "That's all right Yami-boy. We were expecting you." Pegasus told him.

            "Yeah I know. We already took care of your welcoming party. You know all your little henchmen." Yami replied.

            Pegasus looked at Yami and his companions. They looked perfectly fine except for the fact that the white haired vampire had a torn and blood stained sleeve on his white sweater. "I see you are all practically unscathed, but there is one more person I want you to see." Pegasus told them as he watched the confusion on Yami's face. Pegasus smiled as all the lights in the room came flooding on, illuminating the scene that had been transpiring before they had entered. 

            The three companions gasped as they noticed Yugi tied down on the medieval torture device with Anzu standing over him, a dagger in her hand. 

            "Anzu!" Yami exclaimed surprised. 

            Pegasus laughed. "Surprised to see her?" He asked. 

            "How is she alive?" Yami pondered aloud. 

            "Simple Yami-boy, she was still alive when you and your brother abandoned her." He told him. "Knowing that I had attacked the wrong person for the death of Cecilia. I decided to turn Anzu into a vampire, but not because of what I had done. No, I wanted her so that I could brainwash her and use her in my revenge against you two." He told them. Pegasus glanced over at Téa. "It seems you've found a replacement." He said. "Apparently Anzu meant very little to you," He turned to glance at Yugi. "Unlike your brother here that couldn't let her go even though he thought her dead." He turned back to Yami. "Maybe-" He cut himself off as he threw a wave of power at Téa. 

            Yami sensed it coming and blocked it with his own wave of power.

            "You've gotten stronger Yami-boy!" Pegasus observed. 

            "It's been a long time Pegasus." Yami replied. 

            "Of course, lots of years have passed for your powers to grow." Pegasus said logically. "You also have to realize that my powers have also matured." Pegasus added arrogantly. With his eyes still on Yami, Pegasus spoke to Anzu. "Anzu, kill Yugi." He ordered. Pegasus sent another wave of power at Yami to distract him.

            Realizing that Yami was distracted Ryou took it upon himself to go and help his sire. Just as he was going toward Yugi a vampire appeared in his way, hindering his advancement. 

            Téa looked around and saw everyone distracted so with unstoppable determination she headed toward Yugi as Anzu's arm lowered the dagger down toward Yugi's chest. Téa ran as fast as her legs would allow and just before the blade could reach his chest, Téa launched herself at Anzu. Anzu and Téa fell roughly to the ground as the dagger flew out of Anzu's hand and landed with a loud clatter on the floor. Téa pinned her down onto the floor and tried to restrain her. 

            Meanwhile Ryou dodged as the black haired vampire leapt at him. The vampire's open hand attack was too slow that it only succeeded in gashing another whole on the sleeve of Ryou's sweater. 

            "You people just love attacking my clothes!" Ryou stated in annoyance. Ryou sent an open hand attack of his own and it slashed the black haired vampire across the chest, opening a gash where blood oozed out of. 

            The vampire gazed down at his wound. "You white haired freak!" He yelled angrily at Ryou. 

            Ryou sent another attack and it hit the vampire, sending him against the wall. Ryou disappeared and reappeared in front of the vampire with his dagger in hand. He embedded the dagger deep into the vampire's chest, killing him. With the vampire out of the way, Ryou headed toward Yugi and the struggling Téa and Anzu. Ryou quickly arrived to Téa's rescue. 

            "Don't hurt her!" Ryou heard Yugi tell him. Ryou stopped himself from sending another wave of power and instead he punched Anzu on the back of the head, knocking her unconscious. Téa pushed Anzu's limp body from her and sat up on the ground panting. 

            Ryou knelt down beside her. "Are you all right?" He asked her. 

            "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

            Ryou instantly rose to his feet and headed toward Yugi. He quickly removed the restraints from Yugi's legs and arms. "Sire, can you hear me?" Ryou asked Yugi.

            Yugi slowly opened his eyelids and revealed his amethyst eyes. "Thank you Ryou." He said softly.

            Ryou lifted Yugi off the torture device and placed him down gently on the ground. Ryou cradled Yugi in his arms. 

            "Ryou, are you okay?" Yugi asked Ryou when he noticed the blood on Ryou's sweater. 

            "Si-Yugi, I'm fine." He replied. 

            "What happened earlier in the clearing?" Yugi asked him. "I thought you were dead."

            "No, it was just an illusion that the leader had cast. When they captured you he let me go, not because it was his choice though." Ryou told him. 

            Yugi looked at him puzzled. "What happened?"

            "I fought him and the coward ran away." Ryou replied. 

            Yugi seemed a little out of it. "Téa?" He called out.

            "I'm fine." She said as she came up to them. She knelt down beside them and took Yugi's hand. 

            "Glad to hear it." Yugi replied. Téa smiled at him. "Where are Yami and Anzu?" He added anxiously. 

            Ryou turned his head to the side and glanced at Anzu. "She's fine. Out cold." Ryou told him. Then Ryou looked over to where Yami and Pegasus were fighting. "Yami isn't doing so well." Ryou added when he saw Yami fall hard to the floor. 

            "I have to help him!" Yugi said as he tried to get up, but Téa and Ryou both held him down. 

            "No, you need to save your strength." Téa told him.

            "Yes, Yugi, you have to rest." Ryou added. "I'll go and help your brother." Ryou began to stand, but Yugi gripped his arm. 

            "Thank you, my dark child." Yugi said gratefully. Ryou smiled at him and Yugi's eyes closed.

            "Take care of him." Ryou told Téa as she placed Yugi in her arms. 

            "Don't worry I'll take care of him." She replied. "Ryou?" She said timidly. 

            He turned back to look at her, "Yes." He said. 

            "Protect Yami for me." She told him.

            "Of course." He told her and he headed toward the fight. He sent a wave of power at Pegasus and Pegasus staggered caught off guard. 

            "So you've decided to join the party." Pegasus said with a smirk on his face as he gazed at Ryou. 

            Ryou said nothing in reply to Pegasus words, he simply stood beside Yami. 

            "How's everyone?" Yami asked keeping his eyes on Pegasus. 

            "They're fine." Ryou replied also keeping his eyes on Pegasus. 

            "You don't need to get involved in this." Pegasus told Ryou. "It isn't your fight."

            Ryou looked at Pegasus with an expression of anger on his face. "You're hurting my Sire and all the people that are important to him. That makes it might fight." He said angrily.

            "Such loyalty." Pegasus said observantly. "Are you willing to die- Pegasus glanced around to look at Yugi- for such a pathetic creature?" He asked, still looking at Yugi. Pegasus staggered as Ryou's wave of power hit him across the face. Pegasus righted himself, placed a hand to his lips and it came back stained with blood. "I guess that means yes." Pegasus murmured looking at his hand. Pegasus sent his own wave of power, but Ryou dodged it. 

            However before Ryou could move again Pegasus sent out two more waves. One missed Ryou completely, but the other one hit him in the face. The hit created an identical would on Ryou's face like the one he had given Pegasus. 

            "Are you all right?" Yami asked him. 

            Ryou looked slightly dazed, as blood fell from his lips, but he was still on his feet. "I'll be all right." He told Yami. 

            Seeing as Yami and Ryou were distracted, Pegasus took the opportunity to send another wave at them. Yami and Ryou both fell to the ground as Pegasus' power hit them. 

            Pegasus laughed in absolute amusement and he began to build up power. Usually the power waves are invisible, but Pegasus' power was showing. Pegasus was enveloped in a light red color. "I've had a lot of fun playing you two, but its time to end this." Pegasus smiled sinisterly. He launched his power and aimed it right at Yami and Ryou. "Good-bye!" He told them as he released the red wave of power at them and it headed for them.  

Lady Deadly Nightshade: There you go another chapter done and gone! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Well everyone don't forget to review! I'll see ya guys on the next update! ^_^

Next Update: **No date! **


	19. Revenge for the Fallen

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only wish I did. All original characters, original concepts (for example, my term of endearment for my vampires 'dark child' and other stuff that I can't remember at the moment), and original vampire lore belong to moi! ^_^ (Don't break my wishes or I'll send my muses after you. They're so bored lately, because I haven't been writing anymore.) 

Lady Deadly Nightshade:  Hello everyone! I'm finally here with um…yeah…Chapter 18. It's taken me a while to post it, but never fear for I am here. Oh wow that rhymed. LOL! No author comments in this chapter either, but I don't think you guys miss them anyway. Of course I will still thank you for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks! ^_^  Your kind words and enthusiasm are always appreciated. So don't forget to review and go ahead and enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 18- Revenge for the Fallen 

            "Good-bye!" Pegasus added as the red wave of power headed right for Yami and Ryou. 

            Yami and Ryou seemed rooted to the spot as the power headed right for them. There wasn't any time to do anything, but to brace themselves.  

            "AHHHH!" An ear piercing scream of pain filled the dungeon and then there was nothing but silence.

            Yami couldn't move his body, it felt so heavy. He cautiously opened his eyes and he instantly gazed into a pair of sad amethyst eyes. "Yugi!" Yami gasped. Yami slowly sat up and cradled his younger brother in his arms. "Why, Yugi? Why?" Yami demanded in a soft shocked voice. 

            Yugi gave him a weak smile as blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth. "You're my brother." He murmured. "I have to protect you." 

            Yami's eyes opened wide at Yugi's words. "I thought you hated me?" Yami asked gently. 

            Yugi looked into Yami's solemn eyes. "I've never really hated you Yami. I just went along with you. I didn't want to feel sad anymore, so I went along with the anger." Yugi told him.

            "I've hated you for all the wrong reasons." Yami told him sadly. He let out a sound that was between a sob and a bitter laugh. "Ironic that I've figured it out now."

            "Better late then never." Yugi told him. He released a pain filled gasp. 

            Yami smiled sadly as he cradled Yugi in his arms. He quickly turned around when he sensed Pegasus' power. Yami was surprised to see Ryou was already standing between them and Pegasus. Ryou had easily blocked the power. Ryou was uninjured; apparently Yugi had pushed him out of the way.  

            Ryou turned slightly, so that Yami could see his profile. "I've got it." He said with blood still smeared on his lips from his earlier wound. 

            "Thank you, Ryou." Yugi told him gratefully. Yugi smiled at Ryou but it was marred by the blood around his mouth. 

            Ryou bowed his head slightly in respect. "Anything to accommodate you Sire." He told him. 

            "Yugi." Yugi said softly, but sternly.

            "Huh?" Ryou asked distractedly as he had an eye locked on Pegasus. 

            "Call me Yugi." Yugi told him.

            "Of course, I'm sorry Yugi." Ryou apologized.

            Yami had also been watching Pegasus, but now he turned his attention back to Yugi. Téa had finally come over and had knelt down beside them both. She had tears in her eyes as she looked sadly at them. "Yugi, Yami." She said sadly. She placed her hand on top of Yami's, comforting him. 

            Yami looked into her sorrowful blue eyes. _What should I do? _His eyes seemed to say pleadingly to hers. A shuddering breath brought their attention back to Yugi.

            "Yugi, you're not going to die." Yami assured him. "I won't let you die!" 

            Yugi smiled sadly. "It's all ready too late…brother." He told him.

             Brother? Yami thought. Yugi hadn't called him brother in the longest time. Yami's eyes slowly filled with tears and slowly the tears cascaded down his cheeks. "Yugi, you can't leave me!" Yami said his voice sounding so torn, so lost. 

            "I'm sorry my brother." Yugi whispered. Yugi's eyelids slowly closed, causing Yami to panic. 

            "No! No Yugi! You can't die!" Yami cried, jostling Yugi in his arms. Yami buried his face into Yugi's neck as he cried. Téa and Ryou watched the scene with tears in their eyes. There was nothing they could do. 

            "Is that weakling finally dead?" Pegasus asked harshly. 

            Yami's head snapped up from Yugi's chest with an expression of pure rage on his face. The tears in his eyes immediately stopped flowing. "Téa, take care of my brother." He told her, his voice steady and emotionless.

            Téa opened up her arms and Yami placed Yugi in the circle of her arms. "Of course Yami." She told him. She looked down at Yugi's peaceful expression and moved a golden strand of hair away from his face. "Be careful Yami." She looked back at Yami and gasped. She could see a faint violet aura around him. 

            "I'll be careful." Yami told her. 

            "I love you Yami." She told him softly, tears in her eyes.

            "I love you too." He replied instantly.  He turned away from her and stood behind Ryou. He placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder and gripped it gently. "Drop your shield." Yami instructed. "I'll handle it from here." 

            Ryou did as he was told and turned to Yami. Ryou's face was somber and stained with tears. 

            "Go to him." Yami said softly. The faint light around Yami took a more deep violet color to it. Without a word Ryou headed to his fallen Sire's side. 

            Yami gazed over at Pegasus who had a very smug look on his face. "You're going to pay for killing my brother!" Yami said barely containing his rage. 

            Pegasus smiled. "I'm glad. Now we're both driven by revenge, but who will win, Yami-boy? You or me?" 

            "I will." Yami replied instantly with confidence. The light around him was glowing bright. 

            "Well then, let's see what you've got." Pegasus said mockingly. 

            "With pleasure." Yami replied. He sent out a wave of power, but Pegasus blocked it easily. 

            "You have to do better then that, Yami-boy!" Pegasus jeered.

            Yami growled. "Shut up and fight you intolerable bastard!" Yami sent out another wave, only to have it blocked again. Yami sent another wave as Pegasus did the same. The waves hit each other and canceled themselves out. 

            "It appears that we are evenly matched." Pegasus observed aloud. 

            "I don't think so!" Yami said out of breath. He sent another wave of power and this one found its mark.

            It hit Pegasus forcefully in the chest, slamming him hard against the wall. Before Pegasus could recuperate there was another blast of power that hit him. Yami turned in surprise to see Ryou standing a few feet behind him.

            "I have to protect the ones that Yugi loves." Ryou stated. 

            "Thank you Ryou." Yami told him.

            "Thank me after we've killed this bastard." Ryou said firmly, eyeing Pegasus with disgust. Yami nodded and turned back to look at Pegasus. Yami and Ryou both sent out wave after wave of power at Pegasus. 

            Pegasus still dazed could do nothing against the waves as they hit him nonstop. He couldn't move much less block the attacks. Seeing that Pegasus was barely standing, blood smeared on his face, Yami and Ryou stopped the attacks.

            Ryou's power held Pegasus immobile as Yami bent down and picked up the dagger that had once been in Pegasus' possession. Yami gripped the dagger firmly in his hand as he walked calmly to Pegasus. He stood in front of him with a sneer on his face. "Your revenge ends here!" Yami said calmly and he shoved the dagger deep into Pegasus's chest. 

            Pegasus laughed as blood poured out of his mouth. Blood already soaked through his shirt from his wound. "I still killed your brother." Pegasus said with a smirk. "An eye for an eye." 

            Yami pulled the blade out of Pegasus' chest and with one quick fluid motion slashed it at Pegasus. Successfully slicing open Pegasus' throat. Yami held the dagger as he stood silently in front of Pegasus. Yami watched the life pour out of Pegasus and when he was dead Ryou released his hold on him. Pegasus' dead body fell to the ground like a puppet without strings. 

            "It's over." Ryou stated standing beside Yami, looking at Pegasus' body. 

            Yami nodded and let the dagger fall to the ground near the body. "Too bad there was a tragedy on our side." He said sadly.

            Yami and Ryou both turned around just in time to see Anzu with Téa and Yugi.

            "What the hell is she doing?" Ryou demanded alarmed. He quickly moved toward them to intervene. 

            Yami grabbed his arm tightly and halted his steps. "Wait!" Yami said sharply. Yami released his hold on Ryou and Ryou stayed where he was. 

            Téa watched Anzu with mute fascination. Anzu on the other hand hadn't even acknowledged her double. Anzu only had eyes for the man in Téa's arms. 

            Anzu smiled sadly as she caressed Yugi's cheek. She ran her hand up to Yugi's hair and combed one of his golden bangs with her fingers. She pulled her hand away from him and she began to cry. Her tears fell silently down her face. Anzu bit her tongue and leaned down to Yugi. She pressed her lips firmly against his. Using her hand she forced his mouth open for her to slip her bleeding tongue through. She kissed him gently as her blood poured into his mouth. _Live Yugi! She demanded of him telepathically. __You have to live!_

            For a few minutes she kept her lips clamped over his, telling him to live. Then very reluctantly she pulled away from him. Yugi was still motionless as she moved away from him and she caressed his cheek once more. "I love you Yugi!" She told him softly and then her eyes landed on Téa. 

            "You look just like me." Anzu said fascinated. 

            "Yeah, I do." Téa replied. "What did you do?" Téa added. 

            Anzu reached over and gently touched Téa's cheek. "Take care of them for me." Anzu told her softly.

            Them? Téa thought. She gave a sideway glance toward Yami. She meant both of them, Téa realized. "I will." Téa promised. 

            Anzu smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you!" She told her. She rose to her feet and turned to look at Yami. She smiled at him. 

            Yami looked at her saddened. "Anzu," Yami began, but the words died in his throat. 

            "It's all right Yami." Anzu told him. "I am glad to see you are well." 

            "I'm glad too." Yami replied. 

            "Take care of him for me." Anzu told him. 

            "I will." He replied as he glanced at his brother. He looked back at Anzu. "Where are you going?" He asked her. 

            "I need some time to be alone." She told him.

            "He'll want to see you when or if he wakes up." Yami told her. 

            "He will wake up." Anzu said confidently. "Don't worry he'll know where to find me." She said vaguely. "Good bye Yami." She added and she vanished. 

            Yami and Ryou walked over to Yugi and Téa's side. 

            "How is he?" Ryou asked her.

            "I don't know," Téa replied. "But now he has a pulse. He didn't before." 

            "Do you think he will be all right?" Téa asked Yami tentatively. 

            "I don't know." Yami replied. He really didn't know what was going to happen to his brother. He lifted Yugi and placed him in his arms. "We'll have to wait and see." He added. "Téa, Ryou, hold on to me." Yami instructed. 

            Ryou and Téa did as asked and they all vanished. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Well there you go another chapter complete with 2 to go. I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review. So until I see you the next time, be safe! ^_^

Next Update: No Date  


	20. Letting Go

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only wish I did. All original characters, original concepts (for example, my term of endearment for my vampires 'dark child' and other stuff that I can't remember at the moment), and original vampire lore belong to moi! ^_^ (Don't break my wishes or I'll send my muses after you. They're so bored lately, because I haven't been writing anymore.) 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Well here I am with chapter 19, and there is one left to go before the story is over. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story! So anyway please read and review! Enjoy! ^_^ 

Chapter 19- Letting Go

            Yami set the unconscious Yugi on the bed. He had placed him in one of the guest bedrooms of his newly acquired house. "Ryou, call me as soon as he moves." Yami told him.

            "All right." Ryou said absently as he placed a blanket over Yugi. 

            Téa smoothed out the blanket and folded it back on Yugi's chest. "Wha-where are you going, Yami?" Téa asked shocked.

            Yami turned to look at her, his face stern, but then it softened with sorrow. "I need to be alone for a few minutes." He told her. He glanced at Ryou who sat by Yugi's bedside, he looked at Yugi's motionless body on the bed, and then he glanced back at her. "You can stay here if you want." He told her. He turned around and headed out of the bedroom. 

            Téa and Ryou both turned to look at each other with quizzing looks on their faces. 

            Ryou ran his hand across Yugi's forehead. "Go to him. He shouldn't be alone." Ryou told her. "I'll stay here watching over Yugi." 

            "Thanks Ryou." Téa said and she headed out of the room. She gently closed the door behind her. 

            She walked down the hall toward Yami's room. She stood in front of the closed door and immediately realized he wasn't in there. She simply didn't sense him in there. She walked downstairs and headed toward the den. She sensed him in there even before she stepped foot into it. 

            Yami sat in front of a roaring fire with his back toward the doors. Silent tears fell down his face as he stared at the flames. 

            "Yami." Téa called out gently as she walked toward him. "Yami." She said standing at his back.

            He turned his face away from her as he felt her stand in front of him. 

            Téa ran a hand through his golden bang; she caressed his face and cupped his chin. "Yami what's wrong?" She knelt down in front of him turning his face to look at her. 

            Yami didn't say a word, but he clasped her wrist. He gently pushed it away from his face and held her hand in his. His face was still away from her.  

            "Yami speak to me." Téa urged him. She placed her other hand in his and squeezed them firmly. Yami still stayed silent, causing Téa to frown slightly. Just as she was about to speak again something hot and wet fell on her hand. 

            Yami finally lifted his head and Téa saw that he was crying. "Oh Yami." She said sadly and she embraced him. 

            "Téa, I've been such a fool." He said clutching Téa to him. "I've hated him, hated him because of my stubbornness and pride. I was horrible to him and through all that he never hated me." Yami told her. His tears falling on her shoulder. "How did I let it get this far!" Yami muttered. 

            "Yami you have to understand that no matter what happens between you two, he will always love you." She told him. "You are brothers, twins, and that is a bond between you two that can never be broken." 

            "I know." Yami replied his tear filled eyes bore into hers. "I'm so sorry for what I put him through. That I hurt him!" 

            Téa caressed his cheek. "You can tell him this when he wakes up." She told him. 

            "What if he doesn't? What if he-" Yami cut himself off. He couldn't bring himself to say that word. 

            "Don't think like that!" She scolded him. "He will be fine." Téa added reassuringly. Yami gave her a skeptic look. "He'll be fine." She repeated. She placed a kiss on his lips and stayed kneeling in front of him. 

            "You really do care for me." Yami realized. 

            "Of course I do." Téa replied sincerely. "I'll be by your side as long as you want me too. I love you!"

            "I want you to be with me forever." Yami told her. He looked sincerely into her blue eyes.

            "I don't plan on going anywhere." Téa replied. She squeezed his hands gently. Téa and Yami both froze as something passed through them. They looked into each other's eyes and then they said in unison, "He's awake." 

            Téa smiled at Yami. "Go to him. I'll be waiting here for you." She told him.

            Yami leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you." He said and then he vanished. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Yami appeared by the door inside of the guest bedroom. The first thing he saw was Yugi, who was wide awake on the bed. "Could you excuse s for a moment, Ryou?" Yugi addressed Ryou. 

            Ryou who still sat by Yugi's bedside rose from the chair. "Of course." He said. "I'll be near by." Ryou added and he walked out of the room. 

            Yugi sat up and groaned in pain. "Ow." He muttered under his breath. He looked up at his brother who still stood by the closed door. "Yami, what's wrong?" He asked through a grimace. 

            "If it hurts you shouldn't be moving." Yami scolded him. 

            "I know but I want to be comfortable." Yugi explained. "Besides I want to see you clearly." 

            Yami didn't say a word but he moved closer to Yugi. He sat down in the chair where Ryou had sat in earlier. "All you had to do was ask." He said simply. 

            "Why the solemn face, Yami? Is Téa hurt?" Yugi asked him.

            "No, she's fine." He replied.

            "Well then what is it?" Yugi pressed. 

            Yami released a deep breath and looked away from Yugi. He focused his eyes on the nightstand by the bed. "For a minute there I thought I had lost you." Yami said softly. "I was so scared." 

            Yugi's eyes opened wide. "What did you say?" Yugi asked astonished. Was his sharpened vampiric hearing playing tricks on him? 

            Yami stayed silent, still avoiding eye contact with Yugi. "Yugi." Yami said firmly in warning. 

            "Yami, really! I didn't hear what you said. I heard you mention me and something about being scared, but that's all." Yugi told him. 

            Yami turned to Yugi and glared at him. Unshed tears in his eyes. "I said I was scared of losing you!" Yami replied angrily. 

            "No need to yell, Yami. I heard you the first time. I just wanted to make sure." Yugi said and he collapsed back onto the bed. 

            "Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked, his anger gone. 

            "Yeah, still weak though." Yugi replied. "I'm sorry, Yami, for everything." 

            Yami looked at him. "No, Yugi, I'm the one that is sorry! I'm the one that brought this on us." He told him. "I've been such an insensitive bastard." 

            "That's not your fault." Yugi told him. "Sensitivity was never one of your strong traits." Yugi added lightly. 

            "Yeah, I know. Instead I was cursed to be the more attractive twin." Yami added flippantly. 

            Yugi couldn't help it and laughed. "Yami, we're identical." He said the laugher still in his voice.

            "Yeah I know." Yami replied and a few laughs escaped from his lips. "Yugi, I know that these feelings of hatred between us won't change quickly, but I hope that one day we can get past it and truly behave like brothers." Yami added seriously.

            Yugi reached out his hand to Yami and Yami took it. Yugi held Yami's hand firmly and squeezed it. "You're my brother Yami. That's all that matters!" Yugi told him voice thick with emotion. "Do you think if I really hated you that I would have done what I did? I would die to protect you. To protect everyone that I love and that you love." Yugi told him.

            "Ryou really is your fledgling. He has your morals." Yami commented. 

            Yugi nodded. "I heard what Ryou said when you were fighting Pegasus."

            At that instant the door to the room burst open and Téa stepped into the room. When she saw Yugi awake and smiling at her, she ran to his bedside. "Yugi, I'm so glad you are awake!" She said happily. 

            "Téa, I'm glad to see you okay." Yugi told her. "Thank you." 

            Téa looked confused. "For what?" She asked.

            "For taking care of me back there." He replied.

            She blushed slightly and took Yami's hand. "It was no problem. Besides I owed you one remember." She told him taking his hand. "Did you guys talk?" She asked them both. 

            "Yes we did." Yami replied. "By the way weren't you going to wait for me downstairs?" 

            "Oh I couldn't wait." Téa told him. "I needed to see Yugi was okay with my own eyes." Téa smiled at Yugi and he smiled back.

            "Well things are straightened out." Yugi told her. "Well almost." He added.

            "What's left?" Téa asked. 

            "I distinctly remember Anzu being there." Yugi told them.

            "That's cause she was." Yami replied.

            "What?" Yugi exclaimed. 

            "She was there. She saved your life." Yami told him. 

            Yugi's memories were foggy, but he was getting glimpses that were conforming Yami's words. "She was there." Yugi finally concluded. "Is she here?" 

            Yami shook his head. "She's not." Téa frowned slightly. 

            "Is she all right?" Yugi asked panicked seeing the look on Téa's face. 

            "Anzu's fine. She just left on her own." Yami told him. 

            "Oh, okay." Yugi said relieved. "Did she say where she was going?" 

            "No, she said you would know where to find her." Yami told him.

            "I have to go too her." Yugi said getting up from the bed. He groaned out in pain and Téa reached out to steady him. "Thank you Téa." He told her gratefully.

            "Yugi, you need to rest. You're still hurt." Téa said worried.

            "I'll be fine." He told her. "Look after my brother." He told her.

            "I will." She replied.

            "She really does love you Yami. I can see it in her eyes." He looked at Yami. "Don't mess this up." He advised him.

            Yami looked slightly affronted. "I won't mess this up. I love her too." Yami told him. "What about Ryou?" 

            "I'll contact him after I speak with Anzu." Yugi told him. "Is it all right if I leave him here with you?" 

            "Of course." Yami replied. 

            "Thank you brother." Yugi said and with a grateful smile on his face he vanished. 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: There you go another chapter complete and gone. Don't forget to review! Thanks! See ya everyone! Please try to stay out of trouble guys! ^_~

Next Update: **October** something. No sure date but that will be the month! So keep those eyes open for the final chapter!! ^_^ 


	21. Reunited at Last

Lady Deadly Nightshade: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only wish I did. All original characters, original concepts (for example, my term of endearment for my vampires 'dark child' and other stuff that I can't remember at the moment), and original vampire lore belong to moi! ^_^ (Don't break my wishes or I'll send my muses after you. They're so bored lately, except for Dante and Gabriel that is.) 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: Well, here, finally is the last chapter of the story, Chapter 20. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. When I started it I had no idea where it was going and that it would be this long. Most reviewed story too!! ^_^ So without further ado, go ahead and read and review!!

Chapter 20- Reunited at Last

            A gentle breeze blew through the star lit night. He knew he would find her here, at his favorite place. He stood a few feet away from her with her back toward him. He took a deep breath; he couldn't believe she was indeed standing a few feet in front of him. 

            "I knew you would find me." Anzu's soft voice carried over to his ears. She still faced away from him. 

            "Anzu, how can this be possible?" Yugi said quietly. His tone somber. "I knew that I hadn't dreamt that kiss, but I didn't mention it to Yami because I thought he would disillusion me."   
            Anzu gazed out at the sky and stood perfectly still. "It's neither a dream nor an illusion. I am really here." She told him. "After Pegasus attacked us, I told Yami to take you because I thought I was going to die, but I was wrong. Before I breathed my last breath, Pegasus changed me." 

            She sighed sadly. "He told me that you and Yami were dead. That I had sacrificed myself in vain. Of course I didn't believe him and I tried to run away from him, but I didn't succeed. He captured me and with his power he kept me in a coma like sleep, locked in a room. I had no idea what was going on around me." She said sadly.

            "Anzu, I'm so sorry!" Yugi said remorsefully.

            "No, Yugi, there is nothing to apologize for. That's all in the past." She told him. "Besides what I did, I did out of love." 

            Yugi took a few steps toward her. He reached out his hand, because he wanted to touch her desperately. He wanted to run his hand through her long brown hair, caress the soft skin of her cheek, press his lips to her supple lips, to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly. Never wanted to let her go for all eternity. All this he wanted to do, but instead his arm fell limply to his side. 

            Anzu closed her eyes. She could sense what Yugi wanted to do and she also wanted it. Anzu turned around and opened her eyes. After so many years apart, Anzu once again saw the face of the man she loved. A sob escaped from her lips. "My Yugi!" She exclaimed. "My beautiful Yugi." The emotions inside her were too much and tears fell from her eyes. 

            "I never dreamed I would see you again, my love!" Yugi told her, as his eye's mirrored Anzu's. "I want to touch you. I need to know you're really here." 

            Anzu nodded gently and Yugi reached out to her. He touched her just like how he had imagined earlier. He began by slowly running his hand through her soft tresses, slowly caressed her cheek, but then he pulled away from her and he smiled. "You are real" He said joyfully.

            "I'm real." She told him and she closed the distance between them. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he cried out in pain. "Yugi, I'm sorry!" She apologized and she pulled away from him. 

            Yugi grasped her hands and kept them on his shoulders. "Don't pull away from me. I know Pegasus was controlling you." Yugi told her. "You have nothing to be sorry about." He wrapped his arms across her lower back and held her tightly to him. "Thank you for saving my life." He told her. 

            "You're wel-" She didn't get to finish as Yugi placed his lips over hers, sealing them together into a kiss. The kiss started gentle and chaste, but then it became deeper and full of passion. Despite all the time they were apart, their love was everlasting. When they broke apart after the kiss, they were both breathless.        

            Yugi held her tightly against him. "I love you, Anzu." He murmured into her ear. 

            "I love you too, Yugi!" She told him. "Always." 

            "Forever." He added. 

            They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Yugi felt so happy, like a heavy boulder of sadness had been lifted from his shoulders. He let out a breath in relief and he laughed gently. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi stood outside the door of the room that Ryou occupied at the moment. He was back inside Yami's house and he had Anzu beside him. Her hand firmly grasped in his. Yugi knocked at the door and waited patiently for Ryou's reply. Almost instantly Ryou's soft accented voice sounded from behind the door. "Come in." He said. 

            Yugi pushed open the door and entered the room with Anzu beside him. "Ryou." Yugi exclaimed cheerfully with a smile on his face. 

            Ryou looked so shocked at Yugi's cheerful demeanor that he just stared at him in shock. 

            Yugi laughed gently. "That's a nice expression, Ryou." He replied teasingly. Yugi walked toward him and hugged him. Ryou returned the hug. 

            "Sorry Yugi," He said as they broke apart. "I'm not used to see you so cheerful." He told him.

            "I know." Yugi told him. "Ryou this is Anzu. Anzu this is Ryou." He said introducing them to each other. 

            "Pleasure to meet you." Ryou said and he shook her hand.

            "You are Yugi's child?" Anzu asked surprised. 

            "Yes," Ryou told her. "He is my sire." He bowed to her. "I want to thank you for saving him." He straightened up and looked into her blue eyes. 

            Anzu looked into his brown eyes and spoke telepathically to him. _Thank you for protecting Yugi all this time. Does he know that you've always watched over him?_

            Ryou startled. _How did you know that?_ He asked her in the same manner. 

            _I sense that after he became too weak to check on you, you began to check on him. You are like his guardian angel. She told him._

            _Yes, I guess I am. I would die for him. Ryou told her._

            _Yes, I don't doubt that and that is why I am thanking you with all my heart. She told him._

            "Ryou, are you all right?" Yugi asked him.

            "I'm fine." Ryou said looking from Anzu to him. "Well now that you are safe, I think I should be going." Ryou told him.

            "Wait! Why?" Yugi asked before Ryou could move. 

            "I have served my purpose." Ryou stated. "I am not needed anymore." 

            "Ryou, you can't leave. I want you to stay with Anzu and me." Yugi told him. 

            "I don't want to intrude." Ryou told him.

            "You won't," Anzu told him. "Besides a child and his sire shouldn't be separated from each other." 

            "Exactly my sentiment." A voice spoke out and everyone turned to see Yami entering the room.

            "Where's Téa?" Yugi asked. 

            "She's resting. All the vampire blood seems to have left her system and well since she's mortal she's tired." Yami told them. "Apparently mortals don't have our stamina." 

            "So what did you mean when you were agreeing with Anzu?" Yugi asked. 

            "Oh, that. I want you all to stay here with me in my house. If you want to that is." Yami told them. 

            Yugi frowned slightly as he contemplated. 

            "Yugi, you should stay. It would help to mend your relationship with Yami." Anzu told him softly. 

            "All right, we'll stay here with you." Yugi told him.

            "Excellent." Yami replied with a smile, but it looked more like a mischievous smirk. "Soon we'll be one big happy family." He added. 

            "In time we will." Yugi said agreeing. 

            Yami yawned. "Until then, let's get some rest." He told them.

            "What happened to all your vampiric stamina?" Yugi asked teasingly. 

            "While you figure that out, I'm going to bed." Yami told them and he turned around. "Night." He told them.

            "Night." They all replied as they watched walk out of the room. 

                                                            The End 

Lady Deadly Nightshade: *throws confetti* It's over and look it was a happy ending. Everything worked out in the end. ^_^ I hope you guys like the finally chapter now please review!! Thanks! Until I see you guys again, I'll be lurking around! Peace! ^_^ 


End file.
